Amor Prohibido
by abril marin marquez
Summary: Shining Saotome desde hace años ha sido el segundo lugar y compite contra su ex mejor amigo Tomoe Kabuki pero todo cambiara cuando ambos deciden hacer una apuesta la cual definira el destino del amor para todos los idolos del mundo 'amor o no amor' estos será decidido entre STARISH y STARSH quines competiran para ver quien es el mejor y...la verdad de porque se formo STARISH
1. Chapter 1

_**XD estoy muy pero muy feliz de hacer esta hermosa historia que mi gran y mejor amiga Ayu Misaki-chan que me inspiro a hacerla sin tu inspiración, ayuda y personaje esta historia estaría incompleta en verdad gracias es decir arigato amiga, arigato amiga XD pero no quiero aburrirlos y aburrirlas haci que me dejare de cursilerías XD disfrútenlo ONEGAI MINAS**_

-Diálogos-

''_Pensamientos''_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 1. Acepto tu apuesta

POV de Shining Saotome

Desde que recuerdo conozco a Tomoe Kabuki un amigo de edad menor que yo pero que importa recuerdo esas palabras que me aspiraron a construir Saotome y eran

-que importa lo que piensen los demás tú sé cómo se si eres feliz haci selo y que los demás sean un punto y coma-

Pero esa amistad se convirtió en rivalidad cuando él heredo Saíto nos convertimos en rivales pero siempre quede en segundo lugar contra él y…sus chicas

-veo que aún no te cansas de ser el número 2-me miro aquel albino tratando de encontrarse con mis ojos pero mis gafas se lo impedían aquellos ojos azules como el cielo que solo buscaban el rojo de los míos

-pero que dices Tomoe-dono yo nunca lo eh sido más bien te dejo ganar-le dije con mi noto normal

-si lo que digas como…STARISH ja…ellos solo son la región 4 de mis princesas-me miro con burla y con su sonrisa acostumbrada

-eso crees-le mire sonriendo pero en realidad quería sacarlo a patadas

-sabes tú maldita regla que esta con todos los ídolos del mundo me tiene arto gracias a ella mis chicas me odian…no permitirles estar con la persona que aman es lo peor que me has hecho hacer Shining-san pero en fin te gustaría hacer una apuesta-me miro con reto ya sabía que no era normal que se paseara por esta residencia donde mis chicos trabajan

-si mis hermosas chicas ganan adiós a tu maldita regla…PERO si tus chicos ganan tendrás Saíto y sus mejores estudiantes-

-bien será mejor que prepares a tus estudiantes porque…-no complete la oración ya que Tomoe me interrumpió

-casi lo olvido mis hermosas chicas y mi compositor están enamorados haci que será MUY difícil que lo logren…haci que adiós mis chicas y compositor estarán aquí en dos semanas-me miro por última vez antes de salir a paso elegante con una tarareo muy alegre como si ya hubiera ganado

Fin del POV de Shining Saotome

Con el paso de los día Shining estaba cada vez más nervioso ya que lo que Tomoe había dicho era cierto STARISH no se formó por Haruka si no por su rivalidad pero como decirles que tan bella música se había formado a base de engaños, odio, rencor y rivalidad

Ya era el último día en el cual STARISH tendrían como sempais a Quartet Night ya que su director y jefe les había mencionado que ahora Ringo seria su nuevo sempai

Con el paso de las horas Quartet Night se comenzaba a despedir de sus ex alumnos y al terminar un nuevo Sempai se hizo presente

-hola mi nombre es Kei Enomonto es un gusto chicos-tiene el cabello turquesa corto a la altura de su mentón en capas de distintos largos; los mechones más largos que ocupan la parte de atrás de su cabeza y llegan a la altura de sus caderas son sujetados en una delgada trenza con el liso flequillo peinado hacia el lado derecho de su frente. Cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado para una mujer de su edad. Sus rasgos faciales son delicados, dándole una apariencia angelical e inocente. Tono de piel tan blanco como la nieve decembrina y hermosos y penetrantes ojos color aguamarina, tan claros que da la impresión que están hechos de cristal; están enmarcados en larguísimas pestañas turquesas. 'NA. Como verán es una mujer vestida de hombre haci que ya saben cómo imaginar ropa ajustada para hacer que parezca hombre'

-hola-los chicos al unísono

-muy bien, bien chicos en unos minutos un ''amigo'' vendrá con quienes serán sus nuevas compañeras de esa residencia-decía el jefe con su acostumbrada voz-Kei-sama será su sempai haci que no deben de tardar-

-eso quiere decir que son ellas-Itoki un poco confuso

-ya veo ellas serán mis alumna das-Kei con una gran sonrisa

-si…-el jefe con su muy tranquila sonrisa

-Shining lamentamos el gran retraso es solo que la perfección siempre es tardada-Tomoe sonriendo

-si lose-el jefe con seriedad

-pero en fin CHICOS mi nombre es Tomoe Kabuki soy el director de Saíto una de las escuelas de formación de ídolos más estrictas del mundo-Tomoe sonriendo

-podrías decirnos si no te seria molestia porque todos estamos aquí-Masato algo molesto

-muy sencillo Masto Hijirikawa es porque…es HORA mis princesas si los príncipes quieres saberlo entonces adelante ellas son STARSH-Tomoe haciendo una reverencia

En ese momento una pantalla apareció sacando un video que al principio solo eran siluetas

-10 and you reidey-

-9 and you reidey-

-8 and you reidey-

7, 6

-5 and you reidey-

-4 and you reidey-

-3 and you reidey-

2

-1 and you reidey-

Kokono mosi oniqui maka onegai kiss

En ese momento se comenzó a escuchar una canción tan Hermosa y llena de alegría que hacía que los chicos sonrieran y se sonrojaran por la belleza de aquellas personas que en un momento la pantalla desapareció y ellas hicieron su aparición dejando muy sorprendidos a los chicos pero que era lo que pasaba…solo dos estaban preocupados y eran Ren y Masato ya que dos de esas chicas se les hacían conocidas y lo eran por…lo que paso en el pasado

Al concluir la canción todos se acercaron a preguntar quiénes y que hacían hay

-muy bien se las presentare una por una-Tomoe sonriendo-la de cabello y ojos color zafiro es Misuki Hamimemashita líder del grupo de STARSH-

-es un gusto-Misuki con seriedad

-la de cabello naranja y ojos azules es Rem bol Jinquerio-Tomoe **señalando a la nombrada**

-que tal-Rem bol **guiñando el ojo**

-la peliojiroja es Icchigo y la peli morado oscuro ojivioleta es Taranee-Tomoe **señalando a cada una**

-hola-ambas con una sonrisa

-la rubia con ojos verdes y lentes es Nayatsuki, la otra rubia de ojos azules es Sakura-Tomoe sonriendo

-es un gusto-Sakura sonriendo

-para mí un honor-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-y por ultimo pero también importante Céfiro Aima princesa de Indianápolis claro es la peli negro ojiverde-Tomoe **con una reverencia**

-que gracioso-Céfiro sonriendo

-ya veo ustedes serán mis alumna das que gusto-Kei sonriendo

-KYAAAAA eres Kei Enomonto-Céfiro sonriendo

-si porque-

-es increíble Misu-san tendremos al mejor ídolo y compositor de sempai estoy tan emocionada-Céfiro **sacudiendo a Misuki**

-Céfiro sabes que odio destruir ilusiones pero ''él'' es mujer-Misuki **señalando a su sempai**

-eh-las chicas sorprendidas-COMO LO SABES-

-recuerdan a Sebastián-Misuki con un leve sonrojo

-si-

-él me dijo como le hacen…pero en fin sensei díganos que desea-Misuki con seriedad

-eh…bueno sería bueno que nos comenzáramos a conocer-Kei sonriendo

-en ese caso chicas donde esta Hijiro-kun-Tomoe buscando al nombrado

-eh aun no llega-Sakura sin comprender-él fue el que vino antes-

-ya veo tal vez este por ahí observando esta residencia-Tomoe sonriendo-mejor vayan y conózcanse-

-si Tomoe-dono-las chicas sonriendo meno una

POV de Kei

Tal vez me sea un poco difícil conocer a esta chica….Misuki Hamimemashita lo único que me dijo Tomoe de ella es que es la segunda hija de la familia pero la verdad no sé si tiene un trauma o algo ya que es demasiado cerrada

-bien comenzare primero si no les molesta-Misuki miro a sus amigas que le sonrieron-bien Misuki Hamimemashita segunda hija heredera a la fortuna de la familia-

-que bien entonces tu hermano es…-la mire mientras que ella no cambiaba su semblante de seriedad

-10 años mayor él se encargara de las industrias de la familia mientras yo me quedo con la fortuna-parece un poco molesta pero no lo demuestra veré con las demás…

Ya se algo de las chicas al parecer tuvieron un vida algo dura a pesar de ser hijas de familias famosas pero porque habrá sido haci

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos ya que un chico ''NA. Es peli rosa un tono más claro que Haruka, ojos azul cielo y tés blanca'' muy lindo abrió la puerta de una patada lleno de ira

-mis chicas no son tontas ahora lo saben…que ustedes las espiaban-deja unas letras de canciones y se retira mientras que los chicos se sonrojan y las chicas los miran con odio

Fin de POV de Kei

Antes de lo ocurrido…con Hijiro

Aquel chico se encontraba observando los últimos lugares de aquella residencia y era cierto era tranquila y hermosa digna para alguien de su familia para escribir canciones al terminar de ver los jardines se encamino a la residencia con unas letras de canciones

Al encontrase con Tomoe se alegró de que la haya dicho dónde estaban sus muy preciadas amigas…

-te lo agradezco Tomoe-Hijiro sonriendo

-adiós Hijiro-kun-Tomoe **moviendo su mano**

Después de un rato Hijiro se encontró con los chicos todos espiando a las chicas tratando de escuchar su conversación

POV de Hijiro

Al encontrar el lugar donde mis amigas estaban me encontré con una desagradable escena la cual era todos los chicos de STARISH tratando de espiar a mis STARSH eso me molesto me acerque a ellos con seriedad e ira

-que hacen seres inferiores-me deje llevar por la ira mientras ellos me miraban con duda

-debes de ser…-no deje terminar a un pelirrojo ya que le grite

-CALLATE mis STARSH no son tontas porque…-me acerque a la puerta y la abrí de una patada- mis chicas no son tontas ahora lo saben…que ustedes las espiaban-deje unas letras de una canción en el piano y Salí lleno de ira

Estaba harto de ello chicos espiando a MIS STARSH eso me estaba comenzando a hartar porque desde que íbamos en Saíto cientos de chicos las espiaban y yo…yo…

-espera por favor-escuche una voz femenina muy molesta

-eh-me di la vuelta violentamente

-STARSIH es decir ellos no son malos en realidad tal vez fue una coincidencia que ello estuvieran ahí-me miro sonriendo aquella mujer-lo siento mi nombre es Haruka Nana mí es un gusto-

Hiso un reverencia y me miro sonriendo que detestable

-eres su compositora cierto…y supongo que fue una GRAN coincidencia que mientras ellas estaban hablando todos ellos estaban tras la puerta no-la mire y ella solo parpadeo varias veces sí que es tonta

-tal vez si-me sonrío como odio a esta persona defendiendo a esos tipos que me resultan tan molestos tan…tan

-escúchame bien soy el compositor de STARSH haci que mantén a tus perros falderos lejos de mis princesa porque si los encuentro cerca de ellas yo mismo les arrancare la cabeza-le mire con más odio e intensidad pero ella no me entendió

-estas equivocado Hijiro-kun ellos no son malas personas-me miro con ternura ahora la odio más

-necesitas madurar tonta-me di la vuelta y seguí mi camino dejando a tras aquella mujer tan molesta

Fin del POV de Hijiro

Mientras con las chicas.

-parece que Hijiro-kun está molesto-Kei sonriendo

-no solo esta…algo inquieto-Misuki mientras leía un libro

-'_justo tenía que ser él porque dios mío porque tenía que encontrarme con Ren Jinguji porque tanto que me costó escapar de él AHHHHH QUE HARE MALDITO SEA ESE DÍA'-Rem bol muy preocupada_

_-'porque, porque Kamisama tanto que trate de alejarme de él para encontrarme de nuevo con…Hijirikawa Masato maldito día de fiebre'-Misuki tratando de concentrase en su lectura_

_-'tal vez deba preguntar más porque parece que algo ocurrió entre Rem bol-san, Ren-sama, Masato-chan y Misuki-san que abra pasado le preguntare después a Tomoe-dono'-Kei con una tierna sonrisa_

_**Y bien que tal Reviews o no Reviews XD Jajajaja pero en fin espero**__**haya sido de su agrado porque me gustaría que siguieran leyendo porque esta historia la hice con todo mi amor, aprecio, adoración y fanatismo hacia STARSIH ya que como se puede notar ODIO a Haruka por mandar al diablo a mis bellos príncipes pero no los quiero molestar más haci dejen sus Reviews y yo pues….les dejares más caps. JAJAJA XD hasta la otra mis amadas y amados lectores y lectoras MIL BESOS **_


	2. la gran competencia

_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 'un siglo después' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mi estar feliz XD JAJAJA me agrada que les guste mi historia pues como dije la vez pasada mi gran y mejor amiga Ayu Misaki me motivo a hacerla XD pero en fin no las y los quiero aburrir más haci que COMENZAMOS**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 2. La gran competencia

POV de Tomoe

Es una GRAN tontería los chicos perderán antes de intentarlo después de todo MIS chicas son súper hermosas bueno pero también son muy temperamentales haci que cada una tiene una virtud y defecto pero Shining-san es muy tonto si cree que sus chicos vencerán a mis chicas en una competencia aunque no la comprendo del todo porque tiene que encontrar notas musicales 'NA. Como en la segunda temporada' pero en fin sus juegos mis reglas

-bien chicas…y chicos tendrán que encontrar las notas y pues…será de esta manera chicas elijan un deporte y los chicos tendrán que detenerlas o tomar las notas con ese deporte-dije con mi muy acostumbrada sonrisa

-Tomoe-dono será muy fácil de vencer a tus niñas después de todo competirán contra hombres-me dijo Shining-san con su muy molesto tonito de voz

-yo quiero basquetbol-me dijo Misu con seriedad

-yo americano-Rem bol tenía una sonrisa de triunfo claro después de todo es muy brusca…

Y haci siguieron Icchigo usara la patineta, Taranee el futbol, Nayatsuki atletismo, Sakura…no sé muy bien por su condición y Céfiro escalada esto será divertido

Fin del POV de Tomoe

-señorita Nana mí y señor Hijiro podrían leer las cartas-el jefe sonriendo

-Claro-Haruka con entusiasmo

-si-Hijiro son ánimos

-inicien-Kei y Ringo sensei sonriendo

Al decir esta palabra ambos grupos de ídolos se prepararon y

-'es la nota que hace brillar'-

-SOL-

En ese momento ambos grupos localizaron la nota pero Icchigo con gran velocidad la tomo y se la paso a Misuki que la lanzo y aterrizo en la mesa que era de ellas 'NA si alguien vio Kuroko no Basuque como un tiro de Midorima' dejando a todos con la boca abierta

-es la nota que empieza antes de comerla-

-DO-

Al volver a localizar la nota en este caso Ren logro tomar la nota solo que Rem bol término derribándolo y lanzando la nota para que Sakura la atrapara y se la pasaran a Misuki y que ella volviera a hacer lo que hizo en un principio….

La mayoría de las notas las chicas las tenían solo les faltaban una para poder ganar

-HAÍ ESTA-Céfiro con una gran sonrisa

-BIEN TU PUEDES CÉFIRO-todas las chicas animando a su amiga para que tomara la nota que estaba en la copa de un árbol muy alto

-MISUKI-Céfiro al tomar la nota se la lanzo a su amiga para que ella lograra lanzarla y…ganaron-MUY BIEN…eh…eh- en ese momento Céfiro perdió el equilibrio y calló desde lo más alto del árbol pero fue salvada por

-Sebastián-Céfiro sonriendo-merci-

-denuda my princess-Sebastián con una sonrisa él es alto, cabello negro caoba, ojos color rojo rubí, tés blanca, vestido con un pantalón negro, playera blanca algo ajustada al cuerpo mostrando su muy perfecta figura y zapatos negros

-Takawa-sempai-Misuki mirando a su amigo

-Misu-san voyeur-Sebastián sonriendo

-que debías estar en Francia con Shinn-Misuki con un leve sonrojo

-mi Onii-chan me pidió que te diera esto-Sebastián dándole una carta-quería aprovechar que venía por cuestiones de ídolo-

-ya veo-Misuki sonrojada mientras tomaba la carta-'_quiere verme'-_

-Misu sabes que no debes…-Tomoe sin terminar la oración

-enamorarme lose…el día en que esta regla se rompa seré muy feliz-Misuki dejando a todos atrás ya que comenzó a caminar

-ten cuidado con lo que deseas-Tomoe sonriendo

POV de Misuki

Es increíble que Shinn esté aquí y quiera verme esta oportunidad no la quiero desaprovechar después de todo si Shinn está lejos de mi hermano Guilbert es porque debe de ser algo urgente….pero no puede evitar ilusionarme

-Misuki dime te escaparas para ver a Shinn-chan-me decía mi amiga Nayatsuki con una gran sonrisa

-si-le dije cortante y fría como de costumbre

-perfecto Tomoe salió haci que corre princesa corre-me dijo Rem bol con un tono muy burlón pero seguiré su consejo

-las veo después-les dije antes de salir lo más rápido que podia

Fin del POV de Misuki

Al salir de su habitación Misuki con mucho sigilo salió de la vista de lo que era el interior de la residencia para al final terminar encontrándose con Masato

Inicia el POV de Masato

Me dirigía hacia la ciudad para visitar la tumba de mi abuelo cuando me encontré con Misuki quien al parecer trataba de escapar de esta residencia para encontrarse con en que se dice llamar Shinn pero ella al verme me ignoro olímpicamente para que yo pudiera apreciar como salía a toda prisa de esta residencia

Unos minutos después Ringo-sensei y Kei-sempai llegaron y al verme se alegraron

-Masa-chan dinos has visto a Misu-chan-me pregunto con su sonrisa habitual Ringo-sensei

-si…salió a toda prisa de la residencia-dije sin preocupación

-QUE PERO Misu-san tiene prohibido salir de la residencia para encontrase con Shinn-chan…ah si Tomoe-dono se entera nos matara-dijo muy preocupado es decir preocupada Kei-sempai

-Masa-cha podrías ir a buscar a Misu-chan no queremos morir aun siiii-me dijo sonriente con un gran brillo en los ojos pero por más que trate de negarme me ignoraron y termine buscando a Misuki

Espero que no me….pero si ella es tan dócil lose por experiencia

No tarde en encontrar a Misuki pero cuando iba por ella vi que estaba con un tipo de probablemente mayor edad que ella 'NA Shinn-chan es de cabello negro con puntas rojas, ojos con la pupila de la parte de arriba color morado oscuro y al mismo tiempo brillante, la parte de abajo rojo brillante y si vieron el anime de ''amnesia'' vestido igual que Shinn' parecía muy feliz con él pero me entretuve tanto mirándola sonreír que no me di cuenta cuando comenzaron a caminar y los seguí

Unos minutos después ambos se sentaron en una banca del parque para lo más probable platicar

Fin del POV de Masato

Inicia el POV de Misuki

Después de un tiempo sin ver a Shinn por lo de mi carrera me alegra mucho volver a verlo no ha cambiado en nada sigue siendo él mismo de antes tal y del que me enamore cuando tenía 6 años

-Misu sabes estoy muy feliz…porque-me miro con un leve sonrojo haciendo que mis ilusiones crecieran aún más

-dime que pasa Shinn-le dije mirándolo y sentí como me sonroje y el me sonrío haciendo que mi corazón latiera muy rápido

-Misuki yo te…-

-MISUKI-escuche mi nombre era una voz demasiado familiar y voltee con temor a ver quién era y si era él Tomoe Kabuki-y bien Misu-san que te dije no debes de estar con Shinn-san el solo te lastimara-me miro con tristeza sabía que él conocía lo que yo sentía por Shinn pero él nunca me haría derramar una lagrima

-Tomoe-dono enseguida volveré a la residencia después de escuchar lo que Shinn me iba a decir-lo mire con seriedad y el sonrió pero Shinn

-deberías regresar esto lo quiero decir cuando Gil este presente ne-me miro y sonrió-en tres días iré con Gil ne, ne se paciente Misu-san-me miro y me dio un beso en la mejilla dejándome sonrojada

-si-le dije algo apenada lista para irme con Tomoe

Fin del POV de Misuki

Ambos comenzaron a caminar pero Tomoe se detuvo y miro hacia un poste con una gran sonrisa que notaba un gran triunfo

-Masato-chan puedes salir Misu-san no te matara-al escuchar esto Masato salió de sus escondite y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ambos colocándose a un lado de Tomoe para usarlo de escudo si era necesario

-saben tengo unos asuntos adelántense si-al decir esto Tomoe camino hacia el lado opuesto de donde estos estaban dejándolos solos

-haci que…te gusta ese chico-Masato algo sonrojado

-si me gusta desde que tengo 6 años-Misuki con seriedad

-y…es decir el amor está prohibido hacia los ídolos haci que no se…-Masato no logro terminar la oración ya que Misuki le interrumpió

-y tú no deberías de estar enamorado de Nana mí Haruka…haci que no me puedes juzgar yo estoy enamorada de Shinn Okiurra Takawa y de Edward Gakupo Masakawa-Misuki con gran seriedad

-eh…te gustan dos-Masato algo nervioso

-Shinn es mi primer amor y Gakupo-chan me enamoro en Saíto por su manera de cantar-Misuki con un leve sonrojo

-ya veo…pero qué harías si él se te declarar-Masato algo sonrojado

-renunciaría a ser un ídolo para estar a su lado-Misuki con un tono cortante

-ya veo-Masato mirando a Misuki-y como sabes de lo que siento por Haruka-

-alguien debe de ser muy estúpido si no nota tus sentimientos-Misuki mirando a Masato

-ya veo y los demás que…-Masato algo nervioso

-eh…no lo sabias ellos también están enamorados de ella…vaya que eres tonto Hijirikawa-Misuki con su tono habitual

-puedes llamarme Masato-Masato con una pequeña sonrisa

-en mi familia estamos acostumbrados a llamar a alguien por su apellido si no es nada sino más bien un conocido por trabajo o por la familia a que se pertenece por ello te llamare Hijirikawa-Misuki con seriedad

-has lo que quieras-Masato sin tomarle importancia

Mientras en la residencia.

-'_si el amor está prohibido porque me enamore de Ringo-sensei que hare espero que las chicas y Tomoe no se enteren de que me gusta' _Ringo-sensei-Kei saliendo de sus pensamientos

-haci que el sensei peli rosa de las chicos te gusta Kei-sempai-Hijiro con una sonrisa

-Hijiro-kun…bueno…etto…etto-Kei muy nerviosa

-tranquila sempai nadie menos las chicas lo sabrán más bien are como si no escuche nada-Hijiro sonriendo-con una condición si puedes hacer que Haruka y yo escribamos una canción juntos no diré nada a nadie-

-te gusta Haru-chan-Kei sonriendo

-CLARO QUE NO solo quiero mostrarle la diferencia que hay entre ella y yo la cual es mucha…su manera de escribir canciones me es desagradable ella cree que con tan solo dar lo mejor por sí misma la canción será perfecta es una idiota…yo nunca di lo mejor de mi sino las chicas los compositores solo sirven para escribir y dar ánimos solo eso-Hijiro con ira

-Hijiro-kun eso es falso tú y las chicas son grande amigos no…haci que deberías…-Kei sin terminar

-más bien las chicas se la pasaban salvándome en Saíto porque era muy débil…..pero eso no importa si lo logras trato-Hijiro sonriendo

-hecho-Kei con la sonrisa más terna que podía dar

_**Espero que este cap. Haya sido de su agrado porque en el siguiente después del siguiente XD sabrán porque Hijiro-kun piensa eso U.U la verdad es muy triste pero tranquilos es parte de la historia romántica y espero no llorar por Rem bol-san y Misu-san **_**O**_**II**_**O**_** perdón ya les di información etto…etto pues hasta la otra MIL BESOS **_


	3. regla número 1 no dejes a Haruka sola

_**MUY BUENOS DÍAS, TARDES O NOCHES tengan mis amadas y amados lectores y lectoras del mundo de FanFiction net. Hoy ando de muy buen humor porque por fin descanse lo suficiente ya saben domingo + Vacaciones-igual a mi feliz XD pero en fin solo quiero pedirles dos favores que son**_

_**Disfruten **_

_**Y comenten **_

_**Bien COMENZAMOS**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 8. Regla número 1.- no dejes a Haruka sola

Era un día común y corriente como cualquier otro en la residencia donde se hospedaban STARISH y STARSH hasta que…

-HIJIRO-KUN-le gritaba desde el otro lado del pasillo Kei-sempai

-sempai que pasa-dijo como si nada Hijiro

-lo logre…Haru-chan te espera en la sala de prácticas-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-eh….ah ya veo entonces en una hora estarán listas haci que diles a las chicas-dijo Hijiro antes de comenzar a correr

-BIEN HIJIRO-KUN espero que todo resulte bien-dijo al último para sí misma

Una hora más tarde

La hora prevista por Hijiro paso más rápido de lo que se esperaba solo que en lugar de las chicas eran ambos grupos quienes esperaban a los compositores

-ya tardaron no-Dijo Sakura cabizbaja

-la paciencia es una virtud que se desarrolla con el tiempo-Misuki con mucha tranquilidad mientras leía un libro

-vaya donde lo oíste Misu-le pregunto sonriente Nayatsuki

-no lose creo que por allí si lo recordé alguien importante lo dijo-cerro el libro y miro a su amigas que solo le daban una sonrisa sarcástica-que-

-déjame pensar quien decía eso en Saíto-dijo Rem bol con una sonrisa de triunfo

-Ga-ku-po-chan-dijeron todas con una gran sonrisa

-que tiene que ver Gakupo-chan en todo esto-dijo Misuki sin comprender del todo

-estas segura que no te hizo mal crecer entre hombres que te sobre protegían-le dijo Icchigo sonriendo

-yo creo que le dieron petróleo en lugar de leche-dijo Céfiro mientras se recostaba en el sofá

-yo pienso que te hizo mal tanto internet-dijo Misuki mientras regresaba a su lectura

-A SI PUES…..-no logro terminar su oración por una pequeña interrupción

-perdonen el retraso…chicas y chicos-dijo Haruka sonriente

-más bien disculpen a Haruka…pero chicas tomen espero que sean de su agrado-dijo al final Hijiro sonriendo

-ahh eres increíble Hijiro-kun-Sakura sonriendo

-cada día me impresiones más…no cabe ni la menor duda hicimos bien en escogerte-dijo Misuki para al final acariciar el cabello de su compositor

-gracias-dijo Hijiro muy sonrojado

-chicas miren esto….-entes de terminar la oración Tomoe tropezó y calló de cara contra el piso-el que se ría estará despedido-

-porque la prisa Tomoe-dono-dijo Kei aguantando la risa

-lo que pasa es que quería darles unas noticias a las chicas pero ya me arrepentí…pero de todas formas Hijiro-kun, Haru-chan necesito que ambos vayan al departamento de arreglos sobre los siguientes álbumes musicales que saldrán de STARSH y STARISH-

-si-

Después de eso ambos compositores se encaminaron hacia la oficina para arreglar aquellos asuntos que serían de suma importancia para aquellos grupos de ídolos

POV de Haruka

La verdad no sé porque Hijiro-kun odia a STARISH bueno más bien odia a los integrantes debió ser por el mal entendido que surgió pero….Hijiro-kun parece lo contrario a lo que aparenta ser ya que cuando lo vi escribir esas canciones parecía feliz y él se ve serio pero porque…debe de ser porque quiere mucho a STARSH y no quiere que nada malo les pase

-Hijiro-kun dime quieres a STARSH-le pregunte esperando una respuesta

-si-me dijo serio y cortante-por ello no quiero que tus perros falderos seles acerquen-

La verdad no comprendo porque es haci pero me gustaría saber más de él…porque ha sido el primero que me dice todo con la verdad…mientras que los demás me la ocultan porque creen que algo me podría pasar…pero yo

-CUIDADO-

Me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia él ya que un auto conducía demasiado rápido y pudo….

-debes de ser más precavida pudiste salir lastimada que pensabas Haruka-me miro como si se hubiera preocupado-bueno la gente inútil siempre será inútil vamos no quiero ser tu niñero por siempre-

Me soltó y se alejó de mi la verdad puede sentir una gran calidez en él

-oye no te quedes atrás…eh porque estas tan roja la verdad te ves muy graciosa-me miro y sonrío solo provoco que me sonrojara más la verdad se ve muy lindo de esa manera

-Hijiro-kun no te burles de mí-le dijo haciendo una mueca de molestia pero el solo me sonrío

-no me burlo de ti….me rio contigo-sonrío por última vez y comenzó a caminar me gusta mucho este Hijiro-kun

Fin del POV de Haruka

Ambos después de ese pequeño episodio de risa comenzaron a caminar listos para arreglar los asuntos de los ídolos

Unas horas más tarde

La noche había llegado rápidamente haciendo que las calles se volvieran completamente solidas sin nadie ni una sola persona a su alrededor eso hacía más peligro es estar sola o solo por aquellas calles.

POV de Hijiro

En mi caso estas juntas fueron muy aburridas tuve que arreglar los solos, dúos y al final donde todas mis chicas cantan que aburrido…checar las portadas, los siguientes discos que saldrán me es demasiado aburrido pero ya casi termino solo que hace falta llevar este oficio y podre irme porque quiero que esto sea perfecto para mis…STARSH

-Hijiro-kun podemos iremos-me miro algo preocupada Haruka

-la verdad ya puedes irte yo me quedare un poco más-la mire y ella solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada…sí que es rara

-bueno me voy….adiós Hijiro-kun-me miro por última vez y se fue

-rarita-dije para mí mismo y seguí con mi trabajo

Que me dijo Misuki a si fue….

-_Haruka es demasiado torpe haci que no la dejes sola se pierde con facilidad…por cierto por donde iras ha habido muchos violadores y asaltantes cuidado más bien…Haruka dile que tenga cuidado-_

Maldita sea es cierto es muy torpe que hare corrí lo más rápido y entre el oficio…ESTUPIDA HARUKA

Fin de POV de Hijiro

Mientras con Haruka

Haruka se dedicaba a caminar con mucho sigilo ya que aquella zona estaba demasiado sólida y no quería que…la verdad si se podía perder

-'_ya se tomare un atajo'-_dicho y hecho Haruka comenzó a caminar por las calles completamente vacías ara al final….-'_me perdí'-_perderse como de costumbre

-pero miren nada más que belleza se perdió-dijo un hombre que comenzaba a acercase a Haruka

-es cierto que es lo que haces tan solita por aquí-dijo otro que era seguido por más solo es escuchaban las risas de estos hombres

-por favor dejen me…no-dijo Haruka tratando de escapar

-DEJENLA TRANQUILA-es voz era demasiado familiar era la de…Hijiro

-que harás niño bonito-lo miro el más alto de todos con una sonrisa demasiado burlona

-en primera mi nombre es Hijiro Kanawha…y no me gusta que me llamen ''niño bonito''-dijo Hijiro con una pequeña sonrisa para después tomar por la muñeca al hombre y derribarlo….los demás iban en su auxilio pero por más que eran no era posible Hijiro termino dejando a todos K.O

Al terminar con todos ellos se acercó a Haruka para ver si entraría en un estado de Shock pero aun no parecía entrar en el

-dime estas bien Haru-cha-dijo con una voz muy dulce que termino sonrojando a Haruka

-Hijiro-kun-dijo Haruka para terminar lanzándose al nombrado-tenía mucho miedo-decía entre lágrimas que Hijiro termino secando con su dedo pulgar

-para la otra…no me tardare tanto y nos iremos juntos vale-dijo con una sonrisa para que ambos comenzaran a caminar

-Hijiro-kun como supiste donde estaba-miro al nombrado quien solo se dedicaba a mirar si no los seguían

-fue sencillo solo comencé a caminar en cirulos y al final te encontré-dijo Hijiro con si no fuera la gran cosa

-etto…etto arigato-se detuvo e hizo una reverencia mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más

-eh…tranquila no es para tanto Haruka-se volteó y miro a la nombrada

-Hijiro-kun eres demasiado amable conmigo ya son dos veces me salvas 1.-en la mañana y la segunda hace unos minutos-miro al nombrado quien no comprendía de lo que le hablaba

-bueno es normal después de todo no podría haberte dejado que esos…te hicieran algo-dijo con mucha seriedad-'_después de todo si dejaba que la violaran los perros falderos de STARISH pudieron haberles hecho algo a mis queridas STARSH haci que mejor desperdicio fuerzas con tal de protegerlas'-_

-Hijiro-kun-

-que-en menos de lo que se esperaba Hijiro Haruka se acercó al brazo del nombrado para abrazarlo-que estás haciendo-

-Hijiro-kun eres muy cálido-dijo con un gran sonrojo

-tu eres la que esta fría…ah bien vamos que ya tengo sueño-después de esto ambos comenzaron a caminar listos para irse hacia la residencia

Mientras en la residencia

-lo ves Shining-san no fue mala idea colocar las cámaras en toda la ciudad y por lo visto es una menos quedan siete-Tomoe con una gran sonrisa

-déjala esta aturdida por lo de esos tipos haci que…mañana estarán como al principio…como enemigos-dijo Shining con su tono normal

-si lo que tú digas pero…si no es haci apuesto que…tus chicos no lo lograran ja…después de todos son mis queridas STARSH-Tomoe con su muy acostumbrada sonrisa-por cierto no te es cansado usar ese tono de voz-

-no te importa-dijo Shining con seriedad-'_chicos espero que no me decepcionen'-_

_**Bueno es todo amigos ja, ja. Me sentí bugs bunny pero en fin MIL BESOS y por favor siguán leyendo **_


	4. analizando a STARSH

_**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MINAS je, je bueno solo andaba por aquí y quise traerles este cap. que hablara de….ya verán disfruten y comenten**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 4. Analizando a STARSH

POV de Kei-sempai

Apenas si llevamos unos días de conocernos y ya se esto de mis nuevas alumnas…al parecer son como…una familia

-Misu corta las salchichas en forma de pulpo-decía sonriente Nayatsuki

-solo se hace eso cuando hay niños pequeños-como siempre Misuki con frialdad

-pero…Misu-san-ok esto si era tierno Nayatsuki mostro un rosto muy tierno mientras abrazaba un peluche de un…bien no sé qué es

-bien, bien-quien diría después de todo no tiene corazón de piedra

STARSH está constituida de esta forma Misuki. Es la líder y en la familia la hermana mayor, Rem bol es la sub líder y en la familia la segunda al mando, Nayatsuki y Sakura son las tiernas del grupo y las menores en la familia, Taranee e Icchigo son las que cuidan de no perder la voz en las canciones en la familia son las hermanas de en medio y al final Céfiro…es la bipolar del grupo y la hermana que descubre sobre si misma

Hijiro-kun y Tomoe-dono son como tío e hijo…todos en el grupo de STARSH cuidan del uno del otro por el bien de todos

Mientras que en STARISH es muy difícil saber quién lleva el mando y quien cuida de quién pero algo si se Haruka es la mascota del grupo…se la pasa de aquí por haya la verdad es tierno pero

-Hijiro-kun porque nunca estas tan atareado como Haru-chan-lo mire y miro a Haruka y rio con burla

-porque yo establezco un horario-me miro y sonrió

-mentiroso…Misuki establece tu horario-le dijo Rem bol riendo

-no me quites mi orgullo…eh lo siento chicas tengo cosas que hacer-dijo con una sonrisa y se retiró de la mesa

-sensei espero que no le moleste lo que cocine-me miro Misuki veo que hizo comida francesa…bueno no sería mal educada y diría que no…

-Gracias Misu-san-la mire y probé la comida-ahh esta delicioso-

-verdad…Misu es muy buena en la cocina-me miro Icchigo sonriente

-y como aprendiste-

-Elio me mostro-dijo con su tono frio y cortante

-novio o amigo-dije sonriente y ella negó

-primo-

-Kei-sensei…necesito hablar contigo…eh Misu preparaste el desayuno-se acercó al plato de Rem bol y le quito comida-ahh que rico-

-OYE SI TIENES HAMBRE…-Rem bol se molestó con Tomoe

-no debes hablarle haci a tu jefe-dijo sonriente

-molesto-

Sí que son como….una familia…y eso me hace sentir…diferente y menos preciada

Una vez que Tomoe y yo nos encontrábamos en su oficina me miro con burla o amistad la verdad él es muy extraño

-déjame adivinar quieres sabes sobre mis chicas e Hijiro-kun…no-ciertamente acertó

-bueno…si-dije algo apenada

-bien presta atención…primero esta Rem bol ella tiene una gran voz y talento con el saxofón y CLARO que utiliza sus ''dones'' para que haya fans varones-

-quieres decir que es la…-dije algo apenada

-la sexy del grupo-sonrío con burla por lo que le toco a Rem bol-luego esta Icchigo…no es tan femenina pero…es muy buena con la guitarra tanto eléctrica como la normal, Taranee es la de doble personalidad…Tsubasa trabaja como ella claro que es lo contrario Taranee feliz Tsubasa fría pero no tanto como Misuki-

-quieres….ah Misu-san es fría por un trauma-dije con seriedad y creo que es verdad

-espere Sempai espere, la siguiente es Nayatsuki ella si tiene una doble personalidad MUY temperamental Sayatsuki…cuando se ella no te le acerques-

-y como es Sayatsuki-dije con curiosidad ya que me parece interesante

-sin lentes-dijo sonriente y colocando una de sus manos en dirección de sus ojos

-eh…-la verdad no comprendí

-ella usa lentes si se los quita es Sayatsuki pero en fin…es fan de lo tierno como Comí y buena con el violín-

-Comí-la verdad no comprendí

-es un muñequito como un cuerpo espín es muy tierno…claro-

Claro eso era lo que tenía en la mañana

-luego sigue Sakura…la tierna del grupo pude volver su voz aguda y grave es muy buena cantando individual pero que mejor con las chicas también es buena con el violín-cada una tiene un talento ya veo por ello son especiales-Céfiro princesa de Indianápolis…la bipolar del grupo…para que entiendas es la misteriosa que atrae a las fans femeninas que aun quieren saber cuál será su personalidad-dijo sonriente

-ya veo y…-leyó mi mente sonrió y se sentó en su escritorio

-Misuki…líder de STARSH como puedes ver la fría del grupo es muy buena en todo lo que se propone tanto en la música como en las artes culinarias…su talento toca muy bien el piano y puede cantar toda clase de canciones-dijo sonriente claro por ello Misu es la más especial y no quiere que sea dañada es como si Tomoe fuera el padre y no el tío-pero ese es un defecto-

-eh…no comprendo-la verdad si es talentosa porque es un defecto

-mira esta canción…tiene mucho contenido sexy-dijo sonrojado-Misuki la cantara con Masato-

Leí la canción PERO SI ES PURO CONTENIDO SEXY Misuki no la cantara estoy segura

Fin del POV de Kei-sempai

Ambos grupos de ídolos incluyendo a sus escritores estaban listos para observar la grabación de una canción de…Misuki y Masato

La canción dio inicio y con ello los cantantes se podían observar el rostro rojo de Masato y la incomprensión de Misuki

-'_Misuki…termino cantando la canción'-Kei sonrojada_

'NA. Cendrillon tipo Kaito y Len je, je U_II_U' todos observaban Misuki cantaba sin problemas mientras que Masato estaba completamente rojo

-'_que le pasa…cuál es su problema no es posible…NO COMPRENDE LA CANCION'-_Masato estaba muy nervioso y rojo pero al mismo tiempo le parecía tierno…era muy pura

La canción ya casi daba a fin y todos estaban…rojos más los chicos al finalizar la canción todas felicitaron a Misuki por su…duro carácter…mientras que los chicos apoyaban a Masato por…resistir aquel contenido y CLARO que el final

-otra estupenda canción Misu-Tomoe con una gran sonrisa mirando a la nombrada-nunca me decepcionas-

-la verdad Misuki…ya ni yo podría cantar algo haci…me da pena-Rem bol sonriendo

-porque…acaso tiene algo de malo la canción-Misuki sin comprender

-NO, NO, estuvo muy bien je, je-todos estaban muy nerviosos por la acusación de Misuki

-Misuki por el amor de dios dime que si comprendiste lo que cantaste-Masato aun rojo pero muy molesto

-no-dijo con su tono y semblante normal-si le entendiste me gustaría que me explicaras-

-eh…bueno yo-al escuchar esto Masato se puso más rojo y nervioso

-Tomoe-dono porque…-Kei sin comprender

-lo que pasa es que Misuki creció entre hombres y ellos más bien todos la sobre protegían y por ello no entiende este significado…también porque antes iba a escuelas de puras mujeres-dijo sonriente-mira esto…-

En ese momento Tomoe saco su teléfono celular y marco un número muy sonriente…

-mira esto…3, 2, 1, 0-al terminar la cuenta un hombre muy guapo llego y se le lanzo a Misuki y la abrazo

-'_que hace ese tipo…tal vez'-_Masato algo confuso

-Misu…dime…ESE pervertido te explico lo que dice-dijo aquel hombre él es de cabello azul marino de un tono como el océano de tal manera de que cuando el sol toca su cabello brilla en un azul zafiro, ojos color azul rey muy hermosos, piel blanca como la nieve de tal marera que luce muy suave, viste con un pantalón negro, playera azul cielo la cual le queda algo cerca del cuerpo mostrando su perfecta figura y con unos zapatos negros, mientras señalaba a Masato y este se mostraba confuso

-no…porque Gil-

Al escuchar su nombre todos los chicos se sorprendieron él…era Guilbert Hamimemashita el encargado de las empresas de aquella familia muy famoso en los medios por su…apariencia pero sobre todo talentoso

-Misu-san él es…-Ringo-sensei mirando aquel hombre que cargaba ''de princesa'' a la nombrada

-mi hermano mayor Guilbert…o Gil-Misuki con seriedad

-ne, ne que te dije de tu semblante vamos ríe-dijo para después darle un beso esquimal y cargar a su hermana quien comenzó a sonreír y reír….todos estaban atónitos Misuki sonriendo

ERA EL APOCALIPSIS ella nunca sonreía por el corto tiempo que los chicos la conocían pero NUNCA y cuando dicen nunca es NUNCA

-ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO ES…ES EL APOCALIPSIS-decía Syo alarmado mirando la muy tierna escena que Natsuki no desaprovechaba y tomaba todas las fotos que podía

-vale, vale chicos no es para tanto-decía Ringo-sensei tratando de calmar al aterrado Syo-no es haci Kei-sempai-volteo a ver al nombrado o nombrada en este caso quien estaba sonrojada por la muy encantadora escena y provoco el mismo efecto en aquel guapo profesor

-Gil-chan espera-decía muy contenta Misuki

Ok este si era el fin del mundo para los chicos CLARO…Misuki agregándole el ''chan'' nunca se ha visto

-antes que vayas a gritas Kurusu…Misuki le agrega casi siempre el ''chan'' a una sola persona bueno a dos en este caso-Tomoe con burla

-te refieres a ''Gakupo-chan''-Masato mirando a Misuki

-ahh…conque el chico Vocaloid-Guilbert mientras bajaba a Misuki y se mostraba molesto pero contento al mismo tiempo

-Gakupo-chan…no es del procesador de voz para PC solo que su nombre es el mismo mejor dicho es parecido Gil-dijo defendiendo a su amigo

-como mi princesa diga-después de decir esto acaricio el cabello de su hermana y sonrió-después de todo prefiero que sea Gakupo-sama a Shinn-san-

-'_porque todos están en contra de Shinn-san'-_Kei algo preocupada

-'_acaso Shinn-chan es malo para Misuki-chan'-_pensaba preocupado Ringo-sensei

-para ser tu amigo…me sorprende que no confíes en él-Misuki molestándose-porque no confían en Shinn-

-porque solo te lastimara-Tomoe mirando a Misuki-él solo es un idiota, tarado, ingrato…-pero sus insultos fueron detenidos por Misuki quien le dio una cachetada a Tomoe dejando prácticamente sorprendidos a todos incluyendo a Tomoe…Misuki nunca había hecho eso

-nunca hables haci de Shinn-chan-Misuki antes de retirarse dejando a todos prácticamente helados

-Misuki….espera-Rem bol quien seguía a su amiga

-princesa…es decir hermana…MISUKI espera-Guilbert sin palabras siguiendo a su hermana

En ese momento todos estaban sin…palabras

-y eso pasa si…digo algo malo de Shinn-chan-dijo burlón Tomoe-a-u me dolió…Misu-san tiene la manita pasada-

-y todavía te quejas…pero Misuki nunca había hecho eso verdad-Ringo-sensei mirando a Tomoe

-no…es la primera vez que hace esto…pero después de todo sempai necesito que tú y Ringo-sensei trabajen en un proyecto necesito que reúnan a ''los Vocaloid'' solo a los hombres-dijo para seguir su camino

-Tomoe-dono PARA QUE-Kei-sempai sin comprender

-porque pronto habrá lagrimas las…bueno…los…después nos vemos-dijo sonriente para irse

-eh…lágrimas…-Kei sin comprender

-tampoco comprendí…pero…como-Ringo-sensei preocupándose-COMO LOS REUNIREMOS Y PORQUE-

-tal vez sea porque ellos…son sus amigos-dijo sonriente

-amigos…como-dijo sin comprender Ringo-sensei

-no lo sabias…los Vocaloid y STARSH se graduaron de la misma academia-miro al sempai y se sonrojo levemente-tal vez sean amigos-

-y si son enemigos-dijo con la misma expresión

-estamos muertos-ambos que desilusión

-bueno a trabajar-Kei sonriente

-si-Ringo sonriendo

Al decir esto ambos sempais salieron para poder comenzar sus planes

Mientras en la oficina de los directores

-no te duele la cara Tomoe-dono-dijo con un tono bastante burlón Saotome

-muy gracioso Shining-san pero tranquilo después de esto mi victoria será asegurada…Masato ya tiene una imagen tierna de Misu-san…pura e ingenua y al mismo tiempo indomable eso lo tendrá perdido…después será Ren y con él comenzaran a caer uno por uno-Tomoe sonriendo

-y como lo sabes-dijo sin comprender con su tono de voz acostumbrado

-eh…para alguien que lo sabe todo me sorprende que no hayas visto venir en tus cartitas e hipnotismos ja…pero en fin comienza a preparar tu discurso sobre tu reglita-Tomoe sonriente

-no será al revés-

-cómo quieras pero…te lo advertí…-al decir esto salió de la oficina con un tatareo muy alegre y a paso elegante dejando a Shining solo

-'_y en donde quedo aquella amistad…que importa YO debo de ser el número 1'-_eran los pensamientos de Shining en ese momento mientras apreciaba como salía su ex amigo de la infancia

_**Y bien que les pareció XD saben espero sus hermoso y valiosos Reviews para inspirarme MÁS XD pero en fin mañana o tal vez más al rato les deje el siguiente cap. MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS **_

_**Escritora fuera paz.**_

_**TwT.**_


	5. sentimiento roto

_**HOLA DAMAS Y CABALLEROS del mundo de FanFiction net. Solo andaba por aquí y estaba pensando que ya era hora que Misu-san se diera cuenta de quién es Shinn en verdad haci que tratare de no llorar por lo que pasara…pero en fin disfruten y comenten **_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

Capítulo 5. Sentimiento roto

POV de Masato

La verdad en este corto tiempo más el pasado nunca me imaginé que Misuki Hamimemashita la menor de aquella familia terminaría golpeando a su jefe pero dicen que cuando amas haces hasta lo imposible por proteger a esa persona y eso hizo Misuki bueno…también yo haría lo mismo por proteger a Haruka pero ahora mismo está con Hijiro…pasa demasiado tiempo con el compositor de las chicas pero en fin no creo que nada malo llegue a pasar…

Tomoe me pidió que le entregara unas letras de una nueva canción que Misuki cantara conmigo…su jefe es un pervertido esta canción ES SOLO CONTENIDO SEXY es increíble que Misuki haya cantado esa canción conmigo…pero para ya ser mayor es increíble que no comprenda su significado….voy llegando a los dormitorios femeninos y me encuentro con Guilbert y Rem bol tratando de que Misuki abriera la puerta

-TAMBIEN ES MI CUARTO MISUKI ABRE YA-le gritaba muy molesta Rem bol

-hermanita…abre por el amor de dios no pasara nada solo tienes que…-pero fue cortado

-NO-sí que es impertinente

-tú lo pediste Misuki-observe que saco su celular y comenzó a mandar mensajes de texto me pregunto a quienes llama

Pasaron solo dos minutos para que…8 hombres y una mujer llegaran los que eran muy parecidos pero eran hombre y mujer estaban sumamente en desacuerdo con uno de ellos…

-Dante entonces crees poder abrir la puerta-lo miro Guilbert y el asintió sonríete

-solo déjame a mí-dijo con una mueca algo siniestra

Se acercó a la puerta y la pateo…si adiós puerta aquel chico peli azul marino sí que era hábil creo que lo he visto antes pero no recuerdo

-Dante…Vale…Hamimemashita….Kumiko…porque DIABLOS TIRASTE LA PUERTA-Rem bol no paraba de gritarle y él sonreía tratando de crear alguna excusa

-bueno…es solo que…eso me recuerda….Gil tenía una anuncio-dijo sonriente para después esconderse tras un albino de menor estatura que él o edad

-Misuki…Shinn vendrá y quiere darnos un anuncio…eso creo-dijo serio y con tristeza

La familia de Misuki es…un misterio

Fin del POV de Masato

Al escuchar esto Misuki tuvo un leve sonrojo seguido por una pequeña sonrisa característico de ella cuando no quiere que se note su alegría pero unos segundos después Masato llego y le entrego las letras que serían de dicha nueva canción

-y bien…Misuki comprendes la canción-Masato mirando a la nombrada

-no-Misuki mirando a Masato

-para tu edad no es normal-Masato con una pequeña sonrisa

-porque…tiene algo malo…porque siempre canto canciones como estas-Misuki con seriedad

-'_siempre'-_

-es normal que mi musa no comprenda-un chico de cabello rojo oscuro, ojos de un rojo más claro, tés blanca, vestido con un pantalón blanco, playera de manga larga negra y zapatos cafés quien abrazaba a Misuki-es demasiado pura ne, ne Misu puedo dormir hoy contigo-dijo mientras frotaba su rostro en el estomagó de la nombrada

-bueno…-pero Misuki no completo la oración ya que el chico callo literalmente casi desmayado por un libro asesino

-eres tan impertinente Jacob…te he dicho que Misuki no es un juguete o un objeto de aparador para que la uses a tu gusto-un chico de cabello azul cielo, ojos color azul rey con lentes, tés blanca, vestido con un pantalón negro, playera blanca de manga larga y zapatos negros-porque siempre demuestras tu ''afecto'' de esa manera a Misuki-decía mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-Y PORQUE EDWARD-CHAN TENIA QUE GOLPEAR A JACOB-decía el menor con una expresión muy tierna

-vale, vale caballeros no sois los únicos que peleáis por la adorable Misuki-decía un chico de cabello rubio con puntas azul cielo, ojos color zafiro, tés blanca, vestido con un esmoquin

-no porque Misu solo es mía-decía con un tono bastante tierno Jacob

-IDIOTA-Edward le respondió lanzándole un libro dejando por segunda ocasión fuera de combate

-Dante…Jacob ESTA MUERTO-un chico de cabello plateado, ojos azul zafiro, tés blanca, vestido con un pantalón café, playera blanca, zapatos negros y un sombrero negro quien se aferraba al brazo del nombrado-RAPIDO DIVIDAN LAS HERENCIAS, CAMBIENCE DE NOMBRE Y ESCAPEN DEL PAÍS-

-hermano…no exageres-dijo un chico de cabello azul marino, ojos negros, piel pálida vestido con un pantalón negro, una playera blanca y unos zapatos negros mientras miraba a su pequeño hermano ''menor''

-pero que importa si muere…-un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules, tés blanca, vestido con un pantalón blanco, playera manga larga azul marino y botas cafés

-….porque haci mínimo encontraremos más libros-una chica de cabello rubio, ojos azules, tés blanca, vestida con un pescador negro, blusa azul cielo, y zapatos negros

-mi dulce Ro siempre tiene la razón-decía mientras abrazaba a la mujer

-enserio vosotros dos perdéis novios en vez de hermanos-Hirato sonriendo

-bueno que tal si Misu…va con su encuentro con el sapo de S…- un chico de cabello blanco, puntas moradas, ojos azul cielo, tés blanca, vestido con un pantalón café, una playera negra y zapatos negros que no completo su insulto ya que los gemelos le cubrieron la boca

Al decir esto todos solo daban sonrisas de nerviosismo ante Misuki ya que si la hacían enfadar parecería un demonio devorador de infantes que los quiere matar con una motosierra o haci veían ellos y ellas

Una vez que ya todos incluyendo a STARISH y los compositores esperaban algo o a alguien pero todo se calmó cuando Misuki se disculpó con Tomoe y el la perdono con su clásica sonrisa y su tierno abrazo hacia Misuki quien se trataba de zafar o sus primos trataban de sacarla del agarre porque nunca les gusto que alguien más aparte de ellos la toque o abrace por ''protección''

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas se hizo presente Shinn y Gil les pidió a sus primos e amigas que se retiraran porque sería algo personal lo que hablarían dejando algo ilusionada a Misuki

-Misu…Gil mis queridos amigos saben estoy muy feliz de decirlo-Shinn sonriendo mientras miraba Misuki-Misu…yo quiero decirte algo muy importante…-

-eh…que es-al escuchar esto se sonrojo mientras que Guilbert miraba con odio a Shinn

-mira Elizabeth ven-al decir esto una chica muy hermosa entro y abrazo a Shinn-ella es Elizabeth…mira ellos son mis amigos Misuki la menor y Guilbert el mayor-

-Shinn me conto mucho sobre ti Misuki…dice que te ha visto como una hermana menor desde que te conoció-le dijo sonriente

-Shinn a que se debe esto-Guilbert mientras abrazaba sobreprotectoramente a Misuki

-que Elizabeth y yo…nos vamos a casar-dijo con una sonrisa

POV de Misuki

No, no, no era cierto Shinn no se podía casar cómo es posible yo, yo, ahora mismo los miro como se besan y al separase se miran tan…amorosamente me es doloroso quiero llorar y no detenerme porque SHINN YO TE AMABA pero como Hamimemashita debo…ser fuerte

-Misuki…que te parece-me miro con una sonrisa el actual dolor de mi vida

-Shinn…-tengo la vista en el piso y ellos me sonríen-estoy muy feliz por ti no sabes cuan feliz soy a tal grado de llorar de felicidad- miento y mi única sonrisa también

-lo ves Gil y tu diciendo mala idea…PAKA-miro a mi hermano y le dio una palmada y mi hermano está molesto…porque quería…protegerme todos tenían razón él, él, él es de lo peor

-bueno nos vamos muchos preparativos ADIOS pequeños hermanitos-dijo con voz juguetona para después irse

-Misu yo…no quería que tú…-mi miro con dolor pues mi primer y gran amor me ha lastimado…y demasiado

-quiero estar sola-dije y me separo de su abrazo y comienzo a subir las escaleras…pero una lagrima recorre mi mejilla Gil….no pude verme en este estado…comienzo a correr hasta subir a la azotea de la residencia donde logro poder desahogarme o eso tratare me…duele mucho…un texto llega es de Sebastián

_**Para. La pequeña luz de STARSH **_

_**Hola princesa como estas creo que no tan bien lo siento Misu…trate de detenerlo pero no pude…es un verdadero idiota…de lo que se pierde contigo…esa tonta solo lo busca por dinero es claro…mientras que tu si lo amabas…pero en fin Mitzuki se fuerte aunque sé que no te gusta que se te llame por tu nombre normal pero en fin cuídate Misuki con cariño**_

_**Sebastián Takawa…**_

Sebastián siempre trata de subirme el ánimo al igual que lo hacía…Gakupo-chan hace tiempo que no lo veo y lo extraño lo admito pero no estoy de humor…me siento y abrazo mis rodillas ocultando mi rostro entre ellas para poder….llorar tranquila

Fin del POV de Misuki

Inicia el POV de Masato

Admito que alguien debe de ser muy estúpido si no nota que Misuki quería llorar por dolor ''llorar de felicidad'' eso no me lo creo ese infeliz como pudo lastimar a Misuki…bueno no me gusta ver a una mujer llorar y está claro…mis sentimientos son hacia Haruka solo me preocupa Misuki…por ser una compañera…SI solo por eso

Guilbert me dijo que subió a la azotea...MALDITA SEA corro lo más rápido que puedo…cerrado por suerte tengo la llave

Entro y encuentro a Misuki llorando probablemente me acerco a ella y acaricio su cabello y ella me mira con un lágrimas en los ojos rápidamente voltea para que no la mire en ese estado

-que haces aquí estaba cerrado-dijo con su tono normal

-tengo llave-me senté a su lado y mire como aun lloraba…debe de dolerle-Misuki…si él no sabía lo que sientes o que querías llorar por dolor él no te merece porque…es un patán-trato de consolarla no sé qué hacer ya que no sé nada de este tema mi hermana es muy pequeña como para sufrir por el…que hago…sin darme cuanta uno de mis brazos se acerca a Misuki y hace que se acerque a mí y la abrazo usando solo uno ella…es muy cálida

-Hijirikawa suéltame…es humillante…yo tengo algo llamado orgullo-al parecer en su familia prefieren morir de soledad en lugar de perder el…orgullo

-Masato o Masa puedes llamarme usando uno de esos dos no quiero que me llames Hijirikawa…-le dije algo avergonzado es la primera vez que le pido esto a alguien-puedes deshojarte si gustas no es bueno guardar dolor-por increíble que parezca la abrazo usando ambos brazos y ella comienza a llorar…comienzo a cantarle una 'NA. Knocking on the mind es mi favorita XD' canción para tratar de que se relaje y tiene resultado…al parecer es una de mis mejores éxitos mientras ella comienza a calmarse acaricio su cabello ella es muy cálida y no le sienta ser fría, cortante y el guardar dolor…prefiero que Misuki se muestre como es….

Pasa el tiempo y ella se calma pero…no la suelto…es muy cálida tanto que no la quiero dejar ir

-Hijirikawa…me podrías soltar-

Al contrario hago más fuerte al agarre

-no puedo respirar-al escuchar esto la suelto estoy completamente sonrojado quien debería desear abrazar y no dejar ir es a Haruka NO a Misuki que me pasa

-MISU-CHAN-escucho la voz de Ringo-sensei-MISU-SAN-y de Kei-sempai junto a muchos pasos

-Misu-chan vaya que eres fuerte-dijo Ringo-sensei quien abrazaba a Misuki-lo vimos todo yo en ese instante hubiera roto en llanto pero tu Misu-chan…que fuerte eres-

-es normal para mi…contener emociones-mentirosa

-pero Masa-chan que haces aquí con Misu-san-me miro sonriente Kei-sempai diablos sacaran sus conclusiones

-Hijirikawa estaba aquí antes que yo…yo vine para respirar aire fresco-tenía un semblante serio pero sé que en su interior aun guardaba lagrimas

-mi…MI PRINCESA-gritaron todos los primos de Misuki y se le lanzaron a abrazarla y a Ringo-sensei literalmente lo aplastaron

-RINGO-SENSEI está bien-decía Kei-sempai mientras sacaba al profesor

-ya veo estrellitas-decía mitras casi estaba K.O

Con el paso del tiempo las amigas, compositor y primos de Misuki se sintieron mejor al saber que Misuki estaba bien y se retiraron

-por cierto mi nombre no es Misuki Hamimemashita-me miro y yo quede sin palabras-es Mitzuki Esmeralda III Hamimemashita-

-quieres decir que tu nombre…-me quede sin palabras a parecer ella lo acorto y cambio unas letras

-solo mis familiares y tú lo saben sabes guardar secretos cierto-me miro con frialdad y yo sonreí-bien…mañana comenzamos la grabación de la canción-

-si-cuando me di cuenta ella…ya no estaba DIABLOS la canción lo olvidaba ella no comprende…pero porque le sonreí y porque no la quería dejar ir…será que ella…NO IMPOSIBLE A MI ME GUSTA HARUKA NANAMI no Misuki

Mientras en la oficina de Tomoe

-dos menos quedan seis por conquistar…chicas ustedes pueden-decía el sonriente albino ante su victoria asegurada-después de todo Mitzuki, Shinn como pensó que no había logrado atraparte te dejo ir y por ello te rompió el corazón como dicen un hombre más que buscaba placer-

_**Y bien les gusto eso espero ya que la siguiente será Ren y Rem bol espero que lo invento mi mentecita este bien porque en el siguiente entran LOS…. 'redoble de tambores' los Vocaloid je, je no los del PC sino otros…bueno MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS espero Reviews porque si no me dan Reviews un gatito morirá…ja, ja, ja BROMA**_

_**En fin escritora fuera paz XD **_


	6. la verdad de Rem bol es

_**XD, XD, XD saben es que como que últimamente ando demasiado inspirada y eso me hace feliz y por ello decidí darle un poco de sabor a la historia haci que los Vocaloid no del PC tendrán que esperar para reencontrase con STARSH pero en fin en lo que yo veo cómo será el encuentro disfruten este cap. que será de Ren y Rem bol**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 6. La verdad de Rem bol es…

El día había concluido y con ello un nuevo sentimiento incomprensible despertó dentro de Masato pero porque lo sentía…algo si debía recordar que le dijo su padre...

-'ten cuidado si ves a alguien derramar lágrimas ya que…en menos de lo que piensas te enamoras de sus lágrimas y al final de su verdadero ser…por ello cuídate hijo'-

Y era demasiado cierto…

Pero mientras Masato trataba de aclarar su mente el próximo objetivo ya estaba en la mira…

-oye lady…el pali blanco me dijo que cantaríamos juntos-Ren mirando a Rem bol

-peli…ahh te refieres a Tomoe-dono-Rem bol con una de sus muy comunes sonrisas seductoras-bien pero no me hagas perder el tiempo porque….-

-Rem bol hoy te toca la lección de pía…-pero Misuki fue cortada por Rem bol

-perdón Misu-san pero tengo una canción que grabar con el idiota…es decir con Jinguji-Rem bol comenzó a reír nerviosa por su ''maestra'' de piano

-bien-al decir esto Misuki continuo con lo que era memorizar su canción

Cuando por fin Rem bol logro salvar su vida se dirigió junto con Ren hay donde los esperaban Haruka e Hijiro

-dime tu si comprendes las canciones cierto-Ren mirando a la más baja

-claro que si…yo no soy como Misu-san…pero date prisa no quiero perder tiempo-al decir esto ella entro a la cabina para comenzar con la grabación

-Ren…trata de no romper el ambiente que tiene Rem bol después de todo ella canta mejor que tú-Hijiro con mucha frialdad e ira

-Hijiro-kun no seas tan cruel con Ren-san-Haruka sonriendo

-gracias corderita-

-oye en vez de estar ligando date prisa y trabaja peli naranja con falta de materia gris-Hijiro sonriendo

-COMO ME LLAMASTE-Ren muy furioso

-peli naranja con falta de materia gris…eres sordo verdad-Hijiro sonriendo

-tu pedazo de…-

-REN tocas a Hijiro-kun y te mueres-Rem bol muy molesta

-bien lady…te salvaste insecto-

Ambos ya en la cabina de grabación esperaron a que la música diera inicio y al darlo comenzaron con la canción y era como se esperaba…perfecto la voz de Ren encajaba a la perfección con la de Rem bol todo parecía ir muy bien incluso para los peli naranja

-'_esta canción…me hace sentir diferente… y más si la canto a lado de Rem bol porque…siento que hay algo en ella que…es diferente en todas'-_Ren quien no le apartaba la vista a Rem bol mientras la canción continuaba

-'_porque no para de mirarme me es casi imposible cantar….con él mirándome cada segundo…es extraño como en el pasado_'-Rem bol muy nerviosa pero sin dejar de cantar

Al concluir la canción Hijiro felicito a Rem bol y advirtió a Ren

-tu pedazo de idiota…para la próxima deja de mirar a Rem bol por tu culpa gran masa de musculo sin cerebro no la mires tanto la desconcentras-al decir esto Hijiro volteo pero…-Rem bol dile que…no está-Rem bol no estaba por alguna razón ella había salió o se perdió la discusión….y eso era raro y más en Rem bol

-como quieran pequeñín me voy tengo que practicar con el saxofón

-EHH AUN NO TERMINO Haruka como es que los soportas-Hijiro mirando a la nombrada

-es…que…Ren-san…no es haci conmigo…y pues-Haruka demasiado nerviosa y muy sonrojada

-oye estas muy roja no te tomaste algo de extraña procedencia-Hijiro mirando a Haruka como si se hubiera drogado

-no Hijiro-kun-

-bien pero aún faltan más canciones vamos o te quedas-dijo con voz cortante pero Haruka sonrío-tu sí que eres rarita-

Mientras con Ren

Inicia el POV de Ren

Lo admito la lady tiene sus dones…y son muy buenos pero en que pienso….eh porque sale de la residencia…parece estar llorando mejor le pregunto a su amiga

Llego y encuentro a la chica de hielo hablar con Masa…realmente sí que hacen una linda pareja pero Masa se negaría con toda su alma pero en fin

-oye ice-lady-le dije y ella me miro

-que-me dijo muy cortante en verdad me da miedo

-tu amiguita parece estar triste por algo…la vi hace un rato y parecía llorar-le dije algo serio y Masa me miro como bicho raro en verdad…nunca había hecho esto bueno solo por la corderita

-Hijirikawa que día es hoy-Miro a Masa y él le dijo

-bueno es viernes 18-

-ya veo…que llore a su gusto-dijo para después marcharse en verdad se dice ser su amiga

En verdad Rem bol no me interesa en lo absoluto pero la curiosidad me venció ahora mismo la veo está sentada bajo un árbol de durazno con la cabeza escondida en sus rodillas me acerco lentamente y escucho como llora…no lo reprime…acaso su novio la dejo

-oye lady estas bien-le dije y ella se sobre salto

-que haces aquí Jinguji-me mira y seca sus lágrimas pero no dejan de caer y yo…me coloco de cuclillas y seco sus lágrimas

-dime tu novio te dejo verdad-le sonrío y ella me mira con odio y no acerté

-no…más bien lloro por el pasado-me dijo seria evitando mirarme

-ya veo…-la verdad no entendí pero me senté a su lado

-no entendiste cierto…es porque a las mujeres cuando te dicen algo lo dicen muy decodificada mente por ello tu cerebro nunca comprendería-me está llamando idiota

-me estas llamando idiota-la mire y ella sonrío pero aun llorando

-no te dije estúpido-casi acerté

-entonces si no lloras por tu novio…es por tu padre o madre no-la miro y ella se sorprende tal vez le paso como a mí y perdió a un ser querido

-si…mi padre-dijo con voz rota

-dicen que si lo hablas te sentirás mejor-es más curiosidad que intento de apoyarla

-cuando cumplí 7 años mi padre murió de envenenamiento por uno ''colega'' o en mi caso enemigo de otra compañía…mi madre se volvió a casar cuando cumplí 10 años-al parecer aun no supera la muerte de su padre eso es triste

-con el tiempo el dolor…-pero no me dejo terminar

-no…lose bien lo de mi padre…lo tome con madurez…pero lo único que no he logrado superar fue un intento de violación-al escuchar esto me sorprendo…intento de violación diablos estoy…-mi padrastro…trato de violarme cuando mi madre se encargaba de asuntos de la compañía y yo…escape a casa de Misu pero mi madre me encontró…y yo estuve a punto de ser violada si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Kida y mi madre-al escuchar esto me di cuenta que ella estaba temblando y aun lloraba y yo…me coloque frente a ella y la abrace-Jinguji suéltame-me trataba de alejar pero yo la abrace con mucha más fuerza a tal grado de que…no la soltaría por nada del mundo

-no respiro-y la solté-me querías matar verdad-

-no…pero eres muy suave parecías un osito de peluche-le dije sonriente y ella me miro con odio

-no me compares con objetos inanimados y sub reales que en la vida real son carnívoro y…-le corto ya que le di un beso en la mejilla

-no sabía que los osos fueran carnívoros-dije mientras me recostaba en el pasto a lado de ella y ella me miraba extrañada-pensé que se alimentaban de miel-

-es que…son omnívoros…se alimenta tanto de carne como de plantas silvestres, vayas o incluyendo la miel pero solo cuando es la época de aparcamiento ya que en ese entonces tratan de conquistar a las hembras con frutos o cosas dulces-dijo con seriedad ya ni yo sabía eso…bueno no sabía eso pero es a la primera que no le da pena mostrar su intelecto…ya que la corderita es….

-y como sabes eso-le pregunte algo inconcluso

-eh…es porque me gusta leer y también porque mi padre me llevaba muy seguido con mi madre a ver animales en su habitad natural y yo estudiaba…sobre ellos porque me parecían interesantes…pero un día mi padre descubrió mi ''don'' y quiso que entrara en Saíto-pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a levantarse…la verdad ya ni yo sé porque lo hice antes de que ella se levantara por completo la tome del brazo y la jale hacia mí para que quedara encima de mí y yo la abrazaba por la cintura evitando que huyera de mi agarre

-suéltame Jinguji-decía mientras trataba de quitarse de encima mío pero no se lo permitía la tenía muy bien sujeta

-no quiero…es más no te soltare si me sigues llamando Jinguji-le dije en tono seductor y ella trataba de alejarse pero se lo impedía

-bien suéltame Ren-decía con tono muy dulce por lo que tuve un leve sonrojo-Ren por favor suéltame-pero no la solté es más la comencé a abrazar un poco más fuerte

-Rem bol…dime tu…es decir tu padrastro-la mire y ella no hizo nada más que mírame como si fuera un tonto

-te dije que Kida mi primo y mi madre intervinieron y no me paso nada pero…él está en prisión y por ello Misuki me muestras sobre defensa persona-la ice-lady defensa personal muy bien esto cada vez está más raro

-quieres decir que la ice-lady te muestra sobre defensa personal-trate de no reír pero casi era imposible

-ice-lady…Misu si me enseña defensa personal porque sus primos le mostraron-me dijo con una sonrisa y eso hizo que me acerca más a ella

-los pelees de ayer-dije en tono seductor mientras la miraba con…deseo…ok estoy siendo un pervertido con ella

-que no te engañen el mayor…Dante es el más fuerte seguido por su hermano Orión después de ellos el pintor Jacob y el escritor Edward son muy fuertes siempre y cuando se trata de Misu…después Hirato su actitud relajada es una máscara porque si peleas con él es imposible que alguien sobreviva ante sus ataques su especialidad es la estocada-dijo seria pero lo último no sonó como un ataque

-estocada-

-si cuando menos lo esperas ya estás en el piso desangrado porque te rompe las costillas de un golpe-ahh ya veo

-Qué hay de solo últimos tres hombres y la mujer-dije algo curioso por la información

-Delegado y Elio son muy fuertes casi no sé quién es el más fuerte de ellos dos pero…de quienes si se debe de cuidar son de los gemelos de la luna y el sol-

-porque el sol y la luna-esto si me comenzaba a interesar pero en la postura que estaba con Rem bol me gustaba más…está bien ahora no comprendo porque tengo haci a Rem bol y porque maldita sea no la quiero soltar SOY UN PERVERTIDO verdad

-porque son completamente diferente pero a la vez son uno como el eclipse por ello son la luna y el sol…-dijo con una sonrisa

-ya veo…pero si son los menores no cuantos años tiene-dije sonriendo

-no mucho tienen 13 en pocos días cumplirán 14 claro son ídolos-

-pero…soy…muy…jóvenes no-dije algo sorprendido y ella sonrío

-lose pero…cuando ambos se enfadan y pelean se pueden decir que matarían a la persona…pero ahora si me soltarías me es incómodo estar haci es muy humillante-dijo entre la ira y la molestia pero con una sonrisa

-bien…-comencé a soltarla y ella a levantarse-pero no sin antes-tome su muñeca y la atraje de nuevo a mí para…besarla en los labios….

Fin del POV de Ren

Ren tomo la muñeca de Rem bol y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para posteriormente besarla con gran calidez mientras que ella al poco rato lo golpeo y se alejó de él

-eres un…PERVERTIDO…y…yo que trate de confiar en ti-al decir esto se dirigió a la residencia muy molesta por lo ocurrido con Ren

-'_pero que hice porque diablos la bese si a mí me gusta la corderita…la verdad me ha hecho mal tratar de conquistar a cualquier mujer…pero con Rem bol es muy diferente a ella si la quiero para mí y que solo sea mía y de nadie más…pero en que pienso si en primer lugar ella me odia y…yo….NO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO a mí me gusta la corderita y solo ella'-_por el momento eran los únicos pensamientos de Ren

-'_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO PUEDO pensar un insulto que sea de su tamaño estúpido, mediocre, bueno para nada ESTUPIDO REN'-_mientras que Rem bol mal decía todo lo que podía a Ren mentalmente claro

Mientras en la oficina de ambos directores.

-lo ves Shining-san mis bellas STARSH van a la cabeza…la compositora fue muy fácil…Hijirikawa fue muy pero muy sensible con Misu y por ello se enamoró de esa expresión tan pura y Ren ja, que sencillo la verdad de Rem bol toco su corazón con su dura y triste vida-Tomoe sonriendo

-la canción, advertencias todo era…-Shining mirando a su ex amigo

-siempre pienso, planeo y trazo mis estrategias Shining-san por ello soy el numero uno pero en fin te apuesto que el siguiente es Tokiya-san-al decir esto salió con un tarareo muy alegre y a paso elegante

-'_quien diría que él…estúpido Tomoe siempre me ganara…NO mis chicos pueden contra sus chicas…lose'-Shining sonriendo_

-NO, NO PUEDEN-se logró escuchar aquel grito de Tomoe

-_´diablos ni en mis pensamientos estoy seguro del idiota de Tomoe'-_pensaba muy irritado Shining

_**Bueno eso es todo por ahora je, je espero que les haya gustado MIL BESO Y ABRAZOS no se pierdan a Tokiya y Taranee un cap. para llorar eso creo pero en fin LO AMO**_

_**Escritora fuera paz XD**_


	7. porque es Tsubasa

_**HOLAAAAA DAMAS Y CABALLEROS saben hoy -.- daré un aviso para quien este leyendo mire a la derecha…eso se llama pared o puerta depende de donde estén XD pero en fin dejare mis estupideces para mis primos….funciono pero en fin disfruten y comenten sino un gatito morirá…..ES BROMA**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 7. Porque es Tsubasa….

Las chicas de STARSH estaban muy preocupadas por Rem bol quien no paraba de maldecir tanto internamente como en voz alta…a tal grado de que sus amigas habían descubierto nuevos insultos que nunca en su vida habían escuchado….

-ES INCREIBLE MALDITO HIJO DE…..-Rem bol no paraba de insultar hasta que sus amigas recibieron una llamada

-Rem bol-san es Kida-dono-Hijiro sonriendo

-que quiere-dijo con una mirada llena de ira que preocupo al pequeño compositor

-bueno…esta llamada…es para ti-dijo entre cortes por temor

-eh…Kida-al reconocer el nombre contesto la llamada pero parecía que hablaba con un psicólogo

-bueno…creo que haci estará bien-Taranee con una sonrisa

-saben cuándo Rem bol se pone haci me da más miedo que Sayatsuki-dijo Sakura mientras señalaba a Nayatsuki

-MALA-dijo con un puchero Nayatsuki

-por cierto Taranee-san Haruka me dijo que cantaras con Tokiya…pero antes ella quiere ver si puedes cantar una canción llamada ''kanon''-Hijiro mirando a al nombrada

-eh…ah ya veo es la canción de Ichinose la escuche hace tiempo…bien será sencillo-Taranee sonriendo

-bien…iré a ver a Tokiya…eh-pero por suerte el nombrado había pasado por ahí y con la gran amabilidad del mundo Hijiro llamo su intención-EHHH IDIOTA tiene que cantar una canción con Taranee no te tardes impertinente falta de masa gris-

-eh-Tokiya sin comprender

-lo que Hijiro-kun dijo es que grabaremos una canción…je, je haci que no te tardes también tengo cosas que hacer-al decir estas simples palabras Taranee, Tokiya e Hijiro se dirigieron hacia la cabina de grabación donde se situarían ambos pero no sin antes que Taranee hiciera las pruebas de sonido donde cataría la canción de kanon

-Taranee-san estas lista-Hijiro sonriendo-recuerda que si en alguna nota o letra la olvidas puedes tener toda canción en….-

-tranquilo Hijiro-kun…me la sé de memoria-Taranee sonriendo-ne, ne comencemos-

-bien…Haruka ya-Hijiro mirando a al nombrada que se sonrojo

-si…si…si Hijiro-Kun-al decir esto la nombrada coloco en posiciones de espera a los muy curioso chicos y chicas que querían ver la grabación

Y dio inicio Taranee esperaba con ansias mostrar su hermosa voz que con la canción y la música era perfecta las chicas menos Misuki sonreían ante su amiga quien cantaba a la perfección la canción…

Mientras que Tokiya se sorprendía con la actual cantante sabía que la canción era hermosa pero….con Taranee era preciosa a tal grado de no apartar la vista de Taranee

-'_idiota….deja de mirarla ella…solo es una cantante más en esta residencia pero…porque no dejo de mirarla'-_Tokiya sin apartar la vista de Taranee-'_admito que es hermosa….pero a mí me gusta…Nana mi….no'-_

Al concluir la canción las chicas felicitaban a su amiga desde fuera de la cabina por su gran éxito con aquella canción que había sorprendido a todos

-Taranee estuvo bien ahora…oye masa sin cerebro…entra con Taranee-Hijiro mirando a Tokiya

-bien-Tokiya obedeciendo la orden de Hijiro

-inicien-al decir estas palabras ambos esperaron que la canción diera inicio y con ella sus voces

Era una hermosa canción y con sus voces….era perfecto a tal grado que todos se sorprendían menos las chicas y su compositor….con forme pasaban los segundos y uno que otro minuto la canción se volvía muy hermosa…y la mirada de Tokiya no se apartaba de los hermosos ojos color violeta de Taranee

Y con ello las sospechas aumentaban….de la victoria de Tomoe…cuando la canción ya casi terminaba Tokiya termino acercándose un poco más al micrófono y al hacer esto quedo muy cerca de Taranee pero al darse cuanta él se apartó rápidamente dejando que Taranee lo viera como un loco….al concluir la canción ambos salieron de la cabina y las chicas felicitaban a su amiga y los chicos miraban extrañados a Tokiya

-Taranee-san quedo muy hermosa la canción-Haruka felicitando a Taranee-me sorprendes-

-gracias Haruka-Taranee sonriendo

-Taranee-chan…hoy que no tienes que ver a Tsubasa-chan-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-Nayatsuki…no conoces lo que se llama discreción-Sakura mirando a su amiga

-bueno…si porque-dijo sonriente

-Sakura…Nayatsuki nunca comprenderá-Misuki mirando a su amiga

-bueno…las dejo…Meca vendrá por mí en unos minutos-al decir esto Taranee salió corriendo con su muy acostumbrada sonrisa mientras que Tokiya se quedó algo pensativo

-'_debe de ser su novio'-_Tokiya mirando a Taranee salir de aquel lugar-'_diablos hoy tengo que grabar con una ídolo que nunca he visto como Hayato…que molesto'-_

Al paso del tiempo un hombre de buen porte llego a aquella residencia mientras esperaba a Taranee

-hola Meca…Taranee estará en unos minutos-Hijiro sonriendo

-domo Hijiro-kun-aquel hombre era alto de ojos color verde esmeralda con unos lentes, cabello rubio oscuro, tés blanca, vestido con una esmoquin

-Meca-san perdón por el retraso-Taranee sonriendo

-no importa Taranee…nos vamos-dijo serio mientras acomodaba sus lentes

-mmm-Taranee se acercó lo suficiente a aquel hombre y se puso de puntitas y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello quedando muy cerca de él

-Taranee esto es acoso sexual…por invadir mi espacio personal-dijo muy sonrojado mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-lo que pasa es que es raro mirarte con lentes-dijo sonriente

-eh…lo que pasa es que mi vista se cansa y los uso para descansarla-dijo muy rojo-no sabía que me prestabas atención-

-y porque no habría Meca-san-dijo muy sonriente provocando un mayor sonrojo en Meca….pero el momento no duro mucho ya que Tokiya venia bajando de las escaleras y los separo para que el pudiera pasar

-quien es-dijo muy molesto Meca mientras miraba irse a Tokiya

-Ichinose Tokiya…es un amargado-Taranee con una mueca muy tierna-pero en fin vamos Tsubasa no debe esperar-

-bien-al decir esto ambos salieron de la residencia listos para ''ver'' a Tsubasa

Con el paso del tiempo ambos llegaron a un set de grabación donde tendrían un duro trabajo

-bien Taranee es hora de que seas Tsubasa-dijo sonriente Meca

-como sea-dijo fría para después mirar sonriente a Meca

-que bipolar…rápido vamos-al decir esto ambos bajaron del auto y se dispusieron a ir al set para grabar una canción y un video

-señorita Tsubasa…es un honor que…-

-tranquilos Tsubasa cámbiate en unos minutos estará listo todo-Meca con una sonrisa

-bien-al decir esto Taranee se dirijo hacia su camerino para poder cambiarse al cabo de unos minutos ya lista salió del camerino y se dirijo hacia su manayer para iniciar el trabajo 'NA si vieron el anime de Shugo Chara como el vestuario de Utau'

-Meca…que pasa-Tsubasa mirando a Meca

-lo que pasa es que olvide decirte que gravarías con Hayato-Meca sonriendo por nerviosismo

-Meca sabes que yo siempre grabo sola-dijo seria y molesta

-sí, si perdón pero ah…ahí viene-dijo sonriente para después casi desmayarse

Al encontrase ambos ídolos casi quedaron en shock ya que se conocían pero…de otra manera

-Tsubasa-san-Hayato muy nervioso pero sin quitar su sonrisa

-este pele cantara conmigo-Tsubasa quien señalaba a Hayato

-si…comience la grabación-Meca sonriendo por nerviosismo

Cuando ambos ídolos ya se encontraban en la cabina solo esperan la señal de los colaboradores del lugar y al recibirla comenzaron a cantar aquella canción era…perfecto ambos manayer estaban contentos de que su ''experimento'' fuera un gran éxito en música

Pero como en la residencia Tokiya o en este caso Hayato no podía apartar la mirada de Taranee o Tsubasa esta vez sí que era raro…y más en él…

Al finalizar la canción ambos ídolos tomaron un descanso y en este caso Taranee hizo le mejor que alguien puede hacer…huir del lugar y esconderse hasta que estuviera a salvo o con Meca

-'_maldita sea, maldita sea PORQUE HAYATO ES ICHINOSE…eh ahora que lo recuerdo Tomoe me lo dijo…pero no le tome importancia…PORQUE NO LO ESCUCHE y ahora mismo estoy actuando como lo contrario que soy…como cobarde…me escondo de un amargado…que ahora es feliz…esperare a que Meca venga por mí y…..'-_pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por la gran intromisión de Hayato

-me podrías explicar que haces aquí-dijo muy molesto asustando a Taranee

-Ichinose…por el amor de dios no me mates….aunque yo no creo en él…PERO NO ME….-sus suplicas fueron interrumpidas por Tokiya quien le cubrió la boca

-yo vine a grabar con Tsubasa y me encuentro contigo y bien…-Tokiya mirando a Taranee

-es que yo soy Tsubasa…-Taranee con una sonrisa que mostraba mucho dolor-porque…haci cubro a mi hermana muerta-

-que…tu hermana-Tokiya sin comprender-me contarías-al decir eso Tokiya se sentó justo al lado de Taranee para escucharla

-cuando era niña…mis padres nos llevaron a mí y Tsubasa a un concierto de opera…al salir nuestros padres se distrajeron solo unos segundos solo eso…para que nos secuestraran…

POV de Tokiya

Secuestro…escuche bien ella es feliz después de eso…actúa con normalidad y para que…y al final del caso se hace pasar por su hermana….

-mi hermana y yo éramos usadas como esclavas…pero mi hermana era su juguete sexual-al escuchar esto me quede casi inmóvil acaso ella también-a mí solo me usaban para su diversión…cantaba cada que querían…-la mire de nuevo estaba a punto de llorar

-y que paso…-soy un insensible no cambio mi expresión…mientras que ella está a punto de llorar

-un día esos hombre trataron de violarme…pero Tsubasa se los impidió y con tal de salvarme ella…murió porque ese hombre le disparo…pero eso no vasto…él la violo aunque estuviera muerta…mi hermana…mi hermana-y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso estaba llorando y yo…la abrace no podía verla haci algo me lastimaba si la miraba llorar

-Taranee…tranquila estoy aquí-trataba de calmarla con todo lo que podía pero no podía…ella sufrió tanto y aun sonríe…y además actúa como su hermana porque lo hace

-Ichinose…porque-no la deje seguir llorando…y con mi mano comencé a secar sus lagrimas

-dime tus padres te usan como el sustituto de tu hermana-la mire y ella solo trato de alejarme pero no…no se lo permití solo la abrace más fuerte-eres su sustituto verdad-le repetí esperando una respuesta que no fuera tan dolorosa para ella

-no…mis padres lo superaron pero yo no…Tsubasa era mi gemela…cuando ella murió ante mis ojos y cuando era violada ante mi…yo perdí una parte de mí por ello cumplo nuestro sueño…era ser ídolos…prometimos ir juntas a Saíto…nuestro debut seria juntas pero no fue posible-no quería vela llorar por ello la solté…y me acerque lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla esperando que se calmara

-Ichinose…que rayos…-pero no me fue suficiente la bese en sus labios aprovechando que aun estábamos en piso y sin darme cuanta termine sobre ella hasta que…su manayer me golpeo y ella se refugió en sus brazos….que molesto

-tú grandísimo…pervertido…Tsubasa estas bien-la miro y ella asintió para cuando me di cuenta él ya la estaba abrazando

-Meca-san estoy bien…solo-Taranee fue detenida por él quien solo me miraba con odio

-quien diría que tu primer beso fue robado…ah yo planeaba robártelo pero…el pervertido me gano-dijo con algo de burla e ira dejando muy roja a Taranee

-Meca-san no digas eso….yo-se cubría sus mejillas y negaba con la cabeza vaya que esta roja y se ve muy linda…eh en qué diablos pienso

-vamos ya es hora de irnos Tsubasa-san-al decir esto ambos se fueron dejándome aun a mí en el piso…hoy fui un pervertido…nunca pensé en hacerle lo mismo a Haruka pero hoy…sin saber porque bese a Taranee

-soy un idiota-me dijo a mí mismo y me preparo para irme cuando llegue lo más probable es que Misuki trate de matarme bueno todas sus amigas y su compositor…maldita sea Otoya me va a estar molestando todo el tiempo con tal de saber

Fin del POV de Tokiya

Al poco rato Taranee llego a la residencia junto con Meca quien no tardó mucho en irse y después de él llego Tokiya algo preocupado por su vida…

-no seas mala cuéntame Meca-chan ya se te declaro-Icchigo persiguiendo a Taranee

-deja de seguirme…y no aun no…pero a mí me gusta Kami-decía con un leve puchero

-eh…él de lentes de los Vocaloid-Icchigo mirando a Taranee

-ni digas nada que a ti te gusta León-dijo sonriente

-más bien esta haci…-Rem bol colocándose en el centro de la sala-a Misu le gusta Gakupo, a Taranee Kami, Icchigo es León, Sakura es Akainto, Nayatsuki de Kagame, Céfiro de Uta naque y a mi Kainto-

-pero…no tenías que decirlo en voz alta-Taranee mirando a su amiga

-además de que no los hemos visto desde el debut…Gakupo-chan rara la vez habla conmigo-Misuki con seriedad

-ya lose…y eso me preocupa-Taranee mirando a sus amigas-que ta si una nave…-

-ves muchas películas de ciencia ficción Taranee-chan-Nayatsuki sonriendo

Mientras las chicas hablaban con total libertad no se percataron de que cierto chico peli morado fuerte las había escuchado y con ello el resto de STARISH que andaban de curiosos como de costumbre

-'_Kami… eso lo explica todo no importa a ella le gusta alguien y a mí me gusta alguien pero…porque me duele…'-_Tokiya mientras entraba a su habitación

-ne, ne Tokiya escuchaste las chicas están enamoradas…no es bueno haci su compositor no nos dirá nada y se preocupara por los otros…-pero Itoki no termino su oración ya que Tokiya lanzo muy fuerte su mochila en su escritorio asustando a Itoki

-'_parece molesto…no será que le gusta…Taranee-san y…TOKIYA ENAMORADO ES EL APOCALIPSIS la verdad no me lo imagino…_Tokiya te gusta Taranee-san-Itoki sonriendo

-…no…-Tokiya con mucha frialdad

-bien-Itoki sonriendo-'_ahora si tengo miedo'-_

Mientras en la oficina de ambos directores

-SIIIIIIIIII LOVES, LOVES te estoy ganando Shining-san, Haruka, Masato, Ren y Tokiya ya cayeron SIIIIIIIIIIIII-Tomoe casi celebrando su victoria-de 8 cayeron 4 faltan 5-

-solo espera mis chicos ganaran-Saotome sonriendo

-soñar es bueno Shining-san pero admítelo mis chicas tienen no tienen van a ganar pero en fin…veré a los sempai veamos quien gana de ellos pero recuerda quien está en mi equipo siempre gana nos vemos Shining-san-al decir esto Tomoe salió en pequeños saltitos con una alegre melodía que tarareaba mientras saltaba se notaba que algo tenía en manos

-'_Tomoe-dono…algo tramas lose pero que…pero lo que más me sorprende es que…Ichinose haya besado a la señorita Taranee las chicas los atraparon…no me gustaría estar en el lugar del siguiente'-_Saotome con seriedad

-ESO DESEARIAS-

-'_Tomoe hijo…de la vecina no me deja ni en mis pensamientos'-_

_**Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos luego o mañana mis amadísimos lectores y lectoras del mundo de FanFiction net. No se pierdan a la próxima pareja quien advine ganara mil pesos les deseo suerte MIL BESOS Y ABARZOS **_

_**Escritora fuera paz XD. **_


	8. nunca olvides recordar

_**U.U, XD lo siento es que soy muy bipolar XD pero en fin solo quiero que disfruten este cap. pero no sin antes que adivinen que pareja será la siguiente son muy lindos y en mi caso son tiernos quien será la siguiente pareja si dicen que Syo y Sakura NEEEEEEEEE ERROR pero si dicen que es Natsuki y Nayatsuki NEEEEEEEEEE otro error pero si dicen que es Itoki e Icchigo DIIIIIIIIINDIINDIIIIN correcto vengan por el dinero vivo en España XD**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo olvides recordar

Aquel día ya había dado fin y con el uno nuevo en el cual en uno de los salones de prácticas se encontraba ensayando una nueva canción Icchigo la cual era muy hermosa aquella cancion y con la voz de Icchigo aún más…pero no solo cantaba sino que también se encontraba ensayando con su guitarra eléctrica unas nuevas notas que Hijiro y Misuki le habían pedido que mejorara

-creo que aún me falta mucho para ser una buena ídolo-Icchigo hablándose para sí misma

-al contrario Icchigo-san-Itoki sonriendo-eres muy buena con la guitarra y la canción…expresaba muy bien tus sentimientos-

-eh…Otoya…bueno gracias pero que haces aquí-Icchigo mirando al nombrado

-perdón es solo que te escuche y quise oír más de cerca-Itoki sonriendo

-ya veo…pero lo siento tengo mucho que hacer haci que con permiso-Icchigo antes de tomar sus cosas e irse

Cuando Icchigo se retiró no tomo mucho tiempo para que su jefe las mandara a llamar y con el tono que uso parecía muy importante

Pero no solo eran ellas sino que también STARISH eran mandados a llamar por su jefe….

Cuando ambos grupos de ídolos ya estaban en la oficina de aquellos líderes parecían los compositores muy tranquilos pero solo por parte de Haruka ya que Hijiro estaba más alterado de lo normal a tal grado que Tomoe lo había atado a su silla con unas cuerdas

-TOMOE QUE DIABLOS-las chicas muy preocupadas

-lo que pasa es que Hijiro-kun estaba demasiado alterado y por ello lo amarre a la silla pero….no luce tierno-decía el albino con un tono muy dulce

-Tomoe-dono esta vez exageraste no crees…Hijiro-kun como estas-Misuki desatando al nombrado

-estaré bien hasta que el cerebro de Tomoe procese bien la información…ESTA PERO SI BIEN….-pero su oración fue incompleta ya que Tomoe con una tela le cubrió la boca para evitar que gritara

-bien chicas la razón porque Hijiro-kun este tan molesto es porque…ustedes escribirán las letras de las canciones…claro que también las canciones-Tomoe sonriendo

-lo mismo para ustedes chicos-Saotome sonriendo

-Hijiro-kun…no tiene nada de malo que nosotras escribamos las canciones-Icchigo quitándole la tela-haci podrás descansar ne-

-pero…Icchigo-san…mi deber como el compositor de STARSH es hacer sus canciones…lo prometí desde el día en el que nos unimos como el grupo-Hijiro con tristeza

-no seas tonto Hijiro…también prometimos que no te haríamos que te sobrepasaras con todo el trabajo…será buena ideal si descansas solo unos días tranquilo no moriremos-Misuki con su tono normal

-Misu-san…como ordenes-Hijiro sonriendo-PERO LO QUE DIJO DESPUES ES UNA LOCURA-

-que tiene de malo Hijiro-kun-Haruka mirando al nombrado

-que tus perros falderos tendrán que componer las canciones con mis princesas y…YO NO….-pero Hijiro no termino ya que Tomoe le volvió a cubrir la boca

-que dicen chicas…los chicos también harán lo mismo pero como también tiene que cantar con ellos compondrán juntos…ne, ne-dijo sonriente-no servirá si me muerdes la mano Hijiro-kun no te soltare-

-vamos chicos….después de todo las señoritas no muerden…solo su compositor-Saotome mirando a Hijiro

-bien-todos sin ánimos

Después de ese momento ambos grupos de ídolos salieron hacia la sala de estar para poder ponerse de acuerdo para la organización de cómo y dónde escribirán las canciones…..unos minutos más tarde ambos grupos ya estaban de acuerdo pero solo faltaban dos…

-Icchigo-san-Itoki sonriendo

-eh…Otoya-Icchigo mirando al nombrado-que quieres-

-lo que pasa es que aún no sé dónde nos veremos y a qué hora y pues…-Itoki sonriendo

-qué tal si hoy en la tarde en tu cuarto…en el mío estarán Ichinose y Taranee-chan-Icchigo con una pequeña sonrisa

-bien-Itoki sonriendo-'_entonces por ello parecía más feliz ja, mi no se me escapa nada'-_

Las horas pasaban y con ella la visita de Icchigo se acercaba

POV de Itoki

Siento que algo olvide pero que…la verdad si es algo importante lo recordare pronto….

-Otoya…voy a salir llego más tarde-escucho a Tokiya antes de salir y yo sonrío

-vas a ver a Taranee-san verdad-le dije sonriente y el me miro con frialdad…da miedo

-…no…-me dijo y luego salió…MENTIROSO…pero en fin me meto a bañar y escucho que Tokiya me dice algo…pero no se escucha bien y solo de dije si

Creo que me tarde algo pero en fin salgo como de costumbre con una toalla que me cubre la mitad del cuerpo de la cintura para

Abajo pero cuando salgo me quedo perplejo…era Icchigo LO HABIA OLVIDADO ella vendría hoy soy un tonto…pero de qué sirve lamentarme Hijiro-kun me matara…si se entera que una de sus ''princesas'' me vio de esta manera me matara

Ahora mismo Icchigo está completamente roja al igual que yo…que are dios…

-me pregunto porque tarda tanto Otoya…tal vez lo olvido-dijo tratando de asimilar que yo no estoy al escuchar esto me meto lo más rápido posible al baño para cambiarme dentro….soy un tonto

Después de un rato salgo e Icchigo hace como si nada hubiera pasado nada…

-lo siento Icchigo-san…lamento hacerme tardado-le dije sonriente y ella me sonrío me agrada que no se me haya golpeado

-tranquilo Otoya…después de todo acabo de llegar-dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo…ah es tan tierna y linda…..eh es normal que piense esto

-y bien Icchigo-san…por donde empezamos-dije sonriente y ella me miro pensativa

-qué tal si empezamos por la escritura de la música al tenerla ya podríamos escribir las letras porque sería más sencillo porque el ritmo ya estaría establecido…pero si empezamos por las letras el ritmo podría ser más abierto….no lose que piensas tú-es peor que Tokiya…solo que ella ya más lento mientras que él explica como…no lose como una grabación acelerada…ahh

-Otoya…lo dije muy rápido verdad…perdón es solo que….estoy acostumbrada por Taranee….ella explica como una grabadora acelerada-la mire y al parecer también sufre lo mismo que yo

-verdad…que se siente mal cuando no comprendes-le dije tomando sus manos y ella me miro con seriedad

-Otoya…no me gusta que los hombres me toquen-dijo fría y la solté

-perdón si te incomode-dije cabizbajo claro es normal si me ve de esa manera es obvio que lo inventaría por…pena o por otra cosa-debió ser duro que tu novio te haya dejado-TONTO lo dije en vez de pensarlo me matara, me matara lose

-eh…no, no tengo novio es solo que es parte del pasado…de mi secuestro y casi violación…es decir yo…-al percatarse de lo que dijo se cubrió la boca y se sonrojo por la pena…luce tan tierna…no, no, NO SENTRATE Itoki Otoya

-debió ser porque estaban en una familia….-

-no….no fue eso-me miro con tristeza…quería ella, quería llorar

-tranquila Icchigo…no es bueno guardar el dolor…sería mejor si te desahogaras-acaricie su cabello…es tan suave…y después la abrace Icchigo es muy cálida a pesar de estar temblando en este momento…Icchigo tranquila…estoy aquí…pero solo es por consuelo a mí me sigue gustando Haruka…si ella aun me gusta si

-Itoki…cuando yo era pequeña fui a ver a mi primo…Sasuke en el hospital pero…cuando Salí a esperar a mis padres unos hombres me tomaron y me metieron en un auto…la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí pero todo ese tiempo esos hombres se la pasan burlando de mí…humillándome…e incluso me marcaron-Icchigo se separó de mí para mostrarme que atrás de su cuello tenía una marca detrás de su cabeza…de esas marcas se hacen con un fierro caliente es un perro o un lobo pero dice… ''the Wolf back bad '' creo que es ''el lobo malo negro'' o algo haci

-Icchigo…yo-no sabía que decir la verdad su vida fue dura y a pesar de ello aún mantiene una sonrisa…eso es increíble de su parte-dime porque dijiste casi violada-dije curioso y ella me miro con tristeza

-porque siempre se la pasan tocándome…me era repugnante hasta que un día…casi era violada…pero en ese instante la guardia de mi familia me encontró y pude sentirme tranquila hasta que ellos escaparon…aun no los atrapan y eso me hace sentir muy insegura ya que sé que pronto vendrán por mí trataran de tomar lo que ellos dicen pertenecerles-dijo muy triste casi al borde de las lágrimas que debía hacer no sé qué hacer…verla haci me hace sentir mal

-pero…tu no les perteneces-dije serio y ella me miro tratando de contener esas lágrimas

-la verdad antes de que fueran arrestados me dijeron ''tu cuerpo será mío Origumo'' cuando me dijo eso los guardias se lo llevaron-que podía hacer porque en ese momento ella comenzó a llorar…no me gusta verla haci me lastima…haci que solo la volví a abrazar mientras acariciaba su cabello la verdad pude sentir sus lágrimas en mi hombro es la primera vez que veo a una mujer llorar…porque a Haruka ella solo salía corriendo del lugar…dejándonos muy preocupados…pero hoy solo seré de Icchigo la consolare hasta que logre olvidar el dolor

-Icchigo puedes llamarme…Itoki-le dije con un tono muy dulce tratando de calmarla

-Itoki-la escuche decir mi nombre…y yo pude calmarme un poco en saber que ya no me dirá Otoya…la verdad me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre…y cuando lo dice Icchigo me siento más tranquilo

-Itoki….no puedo respirar-al escuchar esto la suelto y me sonrojo no, no sabía que no media mi fuerza

-lo, lo, lo siento mucho Icchigo-san-dije muy apenado y sonrojado…AHHHHHHHHHHH QUE PENA

-tranquilo me pasa siempre con Misuki…nunca mide su fuerza…pero eres muy cálido-me dijo con unas sonrisa y yo me sonroje…vaya que es linda

-Icchigo…que tal si comenzamos con la escritura de la música-dije con una sonrisa y ella se alegro

-gran idea Itoki…de esa forma seria más sencillo escribir las letras porque el número, fuerza y consonantes estaría bien establecido eres increíble Itoki-no entendí de nuevo pero me alegre que le guste la idea

-bien…comencemos-creo que será divertido escribir canciones a lado de Icchigo

Fin del POV de Itoki

Mientras en la habitación de Rem bol y Misuki

-no entiendo porque tenemos que estar 4 aquí-Misuki con seriedad

-porque no confío en Ren-Rem bol escondiéndose detrás de Misuki

-que le hiciste Ren-Masato mirando a su amigo

-nada-Ren sin tomarle importancia

En ese momento todos se mandaban miradas confusas mientras que Rem bol miraba con gran odio a Ren hasta que…

-es extraño escuchar ese tono Misu-Rem bol mirando a su amiga

-es un mensaje-al decir esto Misuki se dispuso a leer el mensaje que decía….

_**Mitzuki…dijo Misu**_

_**Lamento no haberme comunicado contigo es solo que he tenido mucho trabajo…digamos que tengo que grabar una canción con Kainto y León la verdad es casi imposible que Kainto deje sus estúpidos helados y mangas pero también tengo que grabar con Louka TENGO MUCHO MIEDO MISU más porque ella está en esos días en el que no me le debo de acercar o como ella me dice molestarla porque en varias ocasiones me ha golpeado….TwT pero en fin Misu Sebastián me dijo lo que paso…lo siento Shinn es un idiota….la verdad no te merece pero tranquila aquí estamos tus amigos sé que STARSH e Hijiro están contigo y por ello estarás bien…espero que nada te pase en esa residencia XD en fin te deseo lo mejor y tratare de comunicarme más seguido te quiero…**_

_**Atte. Gakupo-chan**_

Al terminar de leer el mensaje Misuki se sonrojo y Rem bol lo noto y le quito el teléfono ya que la curiosidad era muy común en ella

-ahh…Gakupo-chan ehh…quien lo diría-Rem bol sonriendo

-cállate…él es mi amigo-Misuki con su tono normal

-pero que dices…todas e Hijiro sabemos que te gusta Gaku…aunque él no se dé cuenta sí que es un despistado-Rem bol sonriendo burlonamente-pero en fin toma-al decir esto le lanzo su teléfono para que ella lo atrapara

-tal vez la pequeña Rem bol este celosa porque Kainto no te ha llamado-Misuki con una pequeña sonrisa

Al escuchar esto Rem bol se sonrojo y miro a su amiga tratando de que se callara pero nunca le hace caso

-MISU no digas eso-

-no-

-MISU-

Y por un tiempo se la pasaron discutiendo mientras que los chicos las miraban por no saber del tema del que discutían…pero porque les dolía…..

Mientras con Tomoe

-no falta mucho…Céfiro, Sakura y Nayatsuki pronto ustedes decidirán si yo gano o no mis chicas confió en ustedes-Tomoe sonriendo-casi lo olvido en algo estamos en empate Shining-san Ringo-sensei y Kei-sempai se enamoraron al mismo tiempo que mal yo quiero ser….siempre el número uno-

_**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BIEN que les pareció espero que les haya gustado XD bueno espero con ansias el próximo cap. aun no se de quien será estoy muy indecisa pero en fin los y las veo o leo después mis queridos y queridas lectores-lectoras del mundo de FanFiction net.**_

_**MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS…**_

_**Escritora fuera PAZ**_


	9. lo que más me lastima es la verdad

_**MUY BUENOS DÍAS, TARDES O NOCHES a todos en el universo de FanFiction net. Saben estoy de demasiado buen humor XD y por ello les traigo este nuevo cap. espero que lo disfruten tanto como me gusto escribirlo….claro quitándole el dolor de Sakura-cha TwT pero en fin solo quiero que lo disfruten SIIIIIIIIIIIIII XD**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 9. Lo que me lastima es la verdad

-SAAAAAAKURAAAAAAAAA-CHANNNNNNNN-aquella voz era demasiado conocida para la rubia si era su mayor pesadilla pero a la vez su mejor amiga….Nayatsuki Susumiya

-'_Maldita sea Nayatsuki….no me puedes dejar en paz ni un minuto'-_los pensamientos de Sakura nunca cambiaban ya que era lo mismo desde que eran unas niñas

-ehh…no la encuentro tal vez ya está en el comedor….que mal yo venía para avisarle-decía con una voz muy apagada y un leve puchero

-'_como quiere que no piense que me perseguirá con una red gigante como lo hacía en Saíto…gracias a ello Aka-san se la pasaba cargándome por toda la escuela'-_de tan solo recordar aquellos días Sakura comenzó a sonrojarse…sí que le gustaba Akainto

Inicia el POV de Syo

Que día tan aburrido…además no eh logrado avanzar con la canción….como le hace Sakura…ayer termino cuatro canciones….sí que es increíble…

-la encontraste-decía Misuki mientras miraba a Nayatsuki

-no…pensé que ya estaba aquí-ehh de quien hablan

-perdón por el retraso-ahh era de Sakura

-SAKURA-CHAN no me des esos sustos por el amor que le tengo a Comí-chan-la abrazaba y creo que era muy fuerte

-si me sueltas te agradecería ya no respiro-era cierto estaba muy pálida

-oye…Syo-chan porque miras tanto a Sakura-chan-me miraba muy curioso Natsuki y con ello Ren no paraba de verme con burla

-curiosidad-dije serio pero no comprendo porque Sakura me ha comenzado a llamar la atención ya que a mí me…gusta Haruka si solo ella me gusta…verdad

-eso me recuerda….Sakura encontré la canción que cantaste con Akainto…y el video vaya que te veías tierna-la miraba con alegría Rem bol…Akainto quien es él

-te refieres a el que grabamos antes de la graduación Aka-san y yo-dijo sonrojada vaya debe de gustarle mucho ese tipo…

-Sakura-chan que tal si después lo vemos todas para recordar buenos tiempos-dijo muy alegre Nayatsuki…creo que la canción tendrá que esperar

-sería buena idea Nayatsuki…pero es me recuerda que tenemos que escribir las canciones…que sea otro día si-dejaría lo que tanto quiere ver por su trabajo…sí que es entregada al escenario

-Kurusu…dime a qué hora comenzamos con la escritura de las letras-me miro sonriente

-qué tal si después del almuerzo-

-bien-me alegra que esté de acuerdo conmigo pero…Aka-san quien es…

Sin darme cuenta ya era momento en el que Sakura y yo tendríamos que comenzar a escribir las canciones…el tiempo pasa muy rápido

Pero en fin lleve a Sakura a los jardines y nos colocamos bajo un de los árboles de Sakura que ironía ella se llama igual que esta clase de árboles….

-Sakura que te hace falta-le pregunte amable y ella reviso sus notas

-donde cantamos tú y yo-ehh solo esa a mí casi todas…que hare no puedo retrasar a Sakura…pero….bien escribiremos la canción juntos

-Sakura…escribamos la canción que te hace falta-dije muy concentrado y ella me sonrío

-mejor termina tu trabajo y después comenzamos con el nuevo proyecto-Sakura se preocupó por mí-después de todo no es bueno dejar trabajo para después Kurusu-

-puedes llamarme Syo…Sakura-le dije sonriente

-deberías darte prisa Kurusu-

-NO ME ESCUCHASTE-ehh le grite…soy un tonto

-es que…solo puedo llamar a dos hombres por su nombre….Micado mi hermano y a Akainto….pero le digo Aka-san-parecía triste…tal vez la hice recordar algún momento triste en su vida

-me gustaría que me llamaras Syo-chan-le dije muy sonrojado y ella me sonrío

-bien Syo-chan…pero me gustaría que me ayudaras con la canción-está bien Sakura si es muy linda….en mi caso linda y tierna ahh me dan ganas de abrazarla…es normal que piense esto…creo que si

Sakura y yo son pusimos de acuerdo con las letras de la canción y la clase de música…incluso la cantamos se llamara….Happyend creo que es un buen nombre 'NA dato curioso la canción si existe incluso es una de mis favoritas la pueden encontrar por Syo Kurusu y Tangen Sakura…tal vez pronto existan la versión girl de los chicos XD' la voz de Sakura es muy hermosa me pregunto si sonara tan bien con el tan Aka-san….

Pero esa bella sonrisa del rostro de Sakura comienza a desaparecer pero porque…acaso se siente mal

-dime Syo-chan…acaso en tu pasado sufriste algo que te marco de por vida-me dijo con la mirada en el piso y un tono de voz muy triste

-solo que Natsuki me persiguió con una red gigante hasta un edificio y que casi caigo y muero por su culpa…pero gracias a ello tuve un trauma a las alturas-dije con una sonrisa para subirle el ánimo pero no funciono-te pasó algo malo-

-solo el haber nacido-acaso en su familia ay problemas

-Sakura soy tu amigo…puedes contarme si te sientes mal o si tienes problemas….para eso están los amigos-amigo…desde cuando lo soy

-es que….no es tan fácil Syo porque…es una enfermedad la que tengo la cual no me permite hacer esfuerzo físico porque si me expongo demasiado mi cuerpo a un mayor esfuerzo podría morir esa es mi realidad…apenas si logro terminar un concierto pero Misu siempre se la pasa buscando pasos sencillos para mi…y eso me hace sentir inútil pero no solo es eso sino…que muchos secuestradores pensaban que yo era un blanco fácil casi siempre me la pasaba encerrada en mi casa porque mis padres e incluso mi hermano no querían que fuera un blanco facil-Sakura…tiene esa enfermedad y a pesar de tenerla aun da lo mejor de sí….ella es increíble

-Sakura todo está bien…tranquila-la tome en mis brazos para poder abrazarla ella es muy cálida

-Syo...no tienes por qué tener lastima por mí ya que la mayor parte de mi vida fue haci…todos sentían lastima por mí-no es falso yo no siento lastima por ti Sakura…

-yo no te tengo lastime Sakura…incluso quiero ser tú amigo…por ello que tal si lo somos ne-vaya creo que me sonroje es increíble que le haya dicho eso

-tú….eres como Aka-san solo que él se la pasaba todo el día tratando de que viviera al mil por ciento la vida-Aka-san vaya creo que para ella es más que un simple amigo-pero de todas formas gracias por ser mi amigo-

-Sakura…somos grandes amigos-la mire a su ojos y son muy hermoso ese azul es perfecto tanto que la quiero mirar más de cerca

-Syo…estas muy cerca no…-ahora que lo pienso no me puedo detener ya que ahora mismo yo….yo la estoy besando….porque lo hago si solo es una compañera de la residencia solo eso…a mí me gusta Haruka y no Sakura pero porque mi mente esta tan confusa

-yo lo siento Sakura…no era mi intención-le dije muy apenado y ella se levantó perece estar muy molesta…demasiado

-la canción está terminada eso es bueno-me miro por última vez y se fue

-'_soy un idiota…'-_este pensamiento sonara en mi MIL VECES

Fin de POV de Syo

Cuando Sakura había llegado a la interior de la residencia sus amigas al verla se alegraron pero más Nayatsuki

-ne, ne Sakura-chan que tal si lo vemos-le dijo muy alegre

-si-le respondió con una tierna expresión la cual al verla la abrazo

-Nayatsuki…la vas a matar-Misuki con su tono muy normal

-eh…Sakura-chan porque te ves tan pálida-Kei-sempai quien acababa de llegar

-porque…Nayatsuki…me quería matar-decía tratando de regular su respiración

-ya veo-dijo antes de comenzar a caminar

-Kei-sempai no quiere ver un video de cuando estábamos en Saíto-la detuvo Rem bol con una sonrisa

-eh…pero esto no es entre amigos-dijo algo confusa

-y en ese caso que es sempai-Misuki muy seria

-en traducción…es nuestra amiga sempai-Nayatsuki muy alegre

-bien-al decir esto todos se sentaron a ver el video en el cual salía uno diferente al terminar el otro donde salían las chicas con un chico muy guapo de pareja y las canciones eran increíbles

-vaya Misu-chan quien era el chico que salió contigo-dijo muy alegre Kei-sempai

-Gakupo-chan-dijo sin cambiar su expresión

-ya veo….pero la canción es la misma que cantaste con Masa-chan…solo que el video-Kei-sempai con una sonrisa de nerviosismo

-varas sempai…el video es de un ángel capturado por un duque pervertido en este caso Gaku…y como el pequeño ángel solo quería su libertad al final se enamoró del duque y él de ella….por ello al final se fusionan en un beso lleno de amor y pasión…pero eso si el video es como si el duque solo quisiera violar al tierno y puro ángel en este caso Misuki aunque lo lograba pero en el video-decía muy contenta Rem bol

-y de quien fue idea ese video-dijo muy nervios por la respuesta ya que sabía que el 99.999 de probabilidad seria….Tomoe

-Tomoe-dono-las chicas sonriendo

-ya…me lo temía-dijo sonriente-pero…Misu-chan Gaku-san te trato bien porque en casi todo el video el ángel que eras tú lloraba-

-eh…en realidad la escena final…le costó mucho trabajo porque dijo….

''_**Tomoe debes de estar loco no puedo tomar algo tan puro como Misu-san ni siquiera comprende el significado''**_

-vaya es todo un caballero-Kei muy alegre

-es que su familia es muy respetuosa…y está muy acostumbrado por…-pero en ese momento cada una recibió un mensaje y sin esperar lo leyeron

_**Misu-san…**_

_**Estoy muy feliz sabes XD no sé si es pervertido de Tomoe-dono TwT te lo dijo pero….**_

_**Rem bol….**_

_**Tal vez Tomoe no te lo dijo pero estoy muy feliz…y no es por el nuevo manga y el helado de chocolate de la nueva compañía XD por cierto está muy delicioso…ehh perdón me Salí del tema lo que quiero decir es…**_

_**Sakura-san**_

_**Mucho tiempo verdad aquí Aka-san recibiendo una gran noticia y es prepárate porque cuando sea el día no te dejare descansar ni un segundo….diversión todo el día no se el parque de diversiones, el zoo pero en fin es…**_

_**Nayatsuki-sama**_

_**Gran noticia y es muy importante de por medio je, je es solo que estoy tan feliz que no sé como decirlo y aparte preocupado por Louka ya está loca pero en fin es…**_

_**Céfiro-san.**_

_**Es una gran noticia la que eh recibido…prepárate porque tu gran y mejor amigo Uta naque es que una gran pero GRAN noticia nos llegó prepárate y es….XD WOOOOOO pero en fin seré rápido porque Louka ya está loca por completo y es…**_

_**Icchigo-chan**_

_**Hola gran y mejor amiga desde Saíto escucha bueno lee porque tengo que ser rápido…Louka nos quiere matar a todos los hombres esta noticia nos alegrara a los dos lo sé y es….**_

_**Taranee-sama o Tsubasa-san **_

_**Depende del momento y el lugar cuando llego el mensaje seré muy pero MUY claro porque Louka está MUY MOLESTA y tengo miedo me escondo de ella en un baño pero sé que entrara para matarme solo preste atención**_

Y en ese momento todas se sorprendieron

_**Iré a verte en 5 días ahora permiso LOUKA ME ENCONTRO MAMAAAAAAAA**_

Este sería el día más feliz para las chicas porque a la persona que querían la volverían a ver

-SEMPAI…ELLOS VENDRAN-las chicas muy alegres

-si…Tomoe-dono me pidió a mí y Ringo-sensei que les pidiéramos que vinieran creo que si aceptaron-dijo muy contenta la sempai

-son solo 5 día genial no lo cren-Rem bol contenta

-si…estoy impaciente por ver a Gakupo-chan-Misuki sonrojada

-bien…LOS ESPERAMOS-las chicas al unisono

-'_parecen muy felices…pero porque duele'-_los chicos al mismo tiempo mientras miraban muy alegres a la chicas

Mientras con los directores

-y bien Shining-san que dices-Tomoe sonriendo

-como lo hacen tus chicas…solo quedan 2-Saotome mirando a su ex amigo

-es porque mis chicas son muy listas, hermosas, talentosas, fuertes, hábiles y también porque tiene un pasado triste Masa solo se enamoró de la Misu actual pero aún no conoce la triste realidad-Tomoe muy sonriente-cuando lo sepa…no abra marcha a tras-

-ya veo-

-mejor ríndete…pero quiero ver qué pasa con estos dos…Natsuki y Cecil será muy divertido-Tomoe muy sonriente

_-'Tomoe me vencerá…como se les costumbre'-_

-porque soy el número uno-Tomoe muy alegre

-LEES LA MENTE-Saotome muy molesto

-se le llama psicología estudia… antes de hablar porque estudio tus facciones y reacciones ne, ne no es mi culpa ser más listo que tu Shining-san-

_**Espero que les haya gustado je, je me gustaría saber cómo le ira a Natsuki o a Cecil je, je bueno los veo después MIL BESO Y ABRAZOS**_

_**Escritora fuera PAZ XD**_


	10. no todo es tierno

_**Muy bien damas y caballeros XD estoy feliz de continuar escribiendo ya que desde hace unos días no tengo el bloqueo del escritor….y pues ES UNA ENFERMEDAD MUY GRAVE pues no se puede escribir porque tus ideas se van…pero en fin estoy muy contenta de que no lo tenga pero en fin disfruten y dejen sus bellos Reviews XD.**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 10. No todo en realidad es tierno

Aquel día había terminado con una gran noticia la cual daba más ánimos de seguir en la residencia a las chicas pues a la persona que más querían y estuvo con ellas en alegres, tristes, molestos y en la mayor parte de la vida la volverían a ver después de su repentina desaparecieron al terminar su debut….pero porque sentían ellas que los chicos parecían más molestos…de lo normal

-'_me parece que algo anda mal con estos chicos…serán bipolares'-_era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Nayatsuki quien prestaba atención a las expresiones de los chicos pero disimuladamente-Sakura-chan…como va tu canción-

-eh…terminada y tú-Sakura mirando a su mejor amiga

-solo nos faltan unas estrofas…pero Misu-san debes de estar feliz de que Gaku-chan venga no-dijo feliz pero en ese momento Masato de levanto de la mesa donde todos desayunaban

-si-dijo en voz baja con un leve sonrojo

-me alegra…porque Kagame-chan me dijo que Gaku-chan está muy contento de volver a verte Misu-san-decía muy contenta por la expresión que ponía el peli azul

-ya veo-dijo seria y sin cambiar de expresión

-eso me recuerda…Rem bol-san, Kainto-chan dice que le gustaría ver una cosas contigo cuando él llegue dice que ''ya sabes que''-

-ya veo nunca cambia Kainto…verdad-dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Nayatsuki resistía las ganas de reír por el rostro de enfado de Ren

-también me dijo que…Sakura-chan, Akainto-chan dice ''prepárate no te dejare descansar ni un momento Saku''…Taranee-san, Kami-chan dice ''Taranee-san ore mí''…Icchigo-chan, León-chan dice ''los acordes de la vez pasada serán afinados ne, ne Icchi-san'' ahh Céfiro-san, Uta naque-chan dice ''no te esconderás de mí en un árbol como la vez pasada princesa''-al decir esto todos los chicos se levantaron con gran seriedad y se fueron dejando solo a Natsuki quien no comprendía

-Y COMO SABES ESO-dijeron todas al unísono

-porque...Kagame-chan me lo dijo-mostro una expresión muy tierna y se retiró con una sonrisa

-vaya que es molesta cuando tiene razón-Sakura mirando a su amiga retirarse-desde cuando…es cierto ella y Kagame se tienen mucha confianza sería extraño sino fueran novios-

-tienes razón Sakura-Rem bol con una sonrisa-tienes razón-

Cuando las chicas terminaron esa conversación Natsuki pudo retirarse tranquilo de saber que no sentía nada por Nayatsuki y eso lo hacía sentir feliz…pero era verdad

POV de Natsuki

Me siento muy extraño no sé y porque Nayatsuki-san es solo una amiga…pero si ni siquiera lo hemos confirmado que tal si ella solo me ve como una compañero de escritura de canciones y yo la veo como si fuéramos amigos…que mal si no lose tal vez no deba de hacerme ilusiones pero porque me aria ilusiones AHHHHHHHHHH ALGO ANDA MAL CONMIGO…porque a mí me gusta Nana mí y también es porque me recuerda mucho a Elisabeth…pero Nayatsuki es muy linda, tierna y además parece un hada…pero porque pienso en ella esto no es normal

-Shinomya…hay que darnos prisa para terminar la canción-la mire parecía agitada

-dime me estuviste buscando-le pregunte amable y ella sonrío…ahh sí que es linda

-si…lo que pasa es que no sabía dónde estabas le pregunte a Kurusu pero tampoco sabia y…bueno no importa vamos hay que terminar la canción-me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar…me agrada que Nayatsuki siempre mantenga esa sonrisa en el rostro la verdad la hace ver más hermosa…estará bien pensar esto…ahh creo que me estoy volviendo un pervertido…Ren lo contagia

Ya que últimamente me la he pasado pensando…que tan suave será su piel, sus labios serán tan dulces porque come muchas cosas dulces, se cabello porque será tan rizado…acaso ella….NO, no debo de pensar esto…Pero cuando me doy cuenta ya estamos en la sala de estar de la residencia eh tanto me distraje en mis pensamientos

-Shinomya hay que continuar donde nos quedamos si-me dio una sonrisa y ambos comenzamos a escribir…

El tiempo pasa y la terminamos me siento tan feliz pero escuchamos que alguien canta y vamos juntos y nos encontramos a Misuki-chan y Masa-chan juntos Misuki-chan está cantando una canción es hermosa mientras que Masa-chan toca el piano juntos hacen una hermosa pareja tanto como en la música…como en la vida normal….cuando menos nos damos cuenta todos estamos apreciando a la linda pareja pero cuando la canción termino todos nos fuimos con sigilo para no perturbar el ambiente

-Shinomya…te veo después-me dijo Nayatsuki para después irse…pasa algo malo…pero sin darme cuenta la comienzo a seguir eh pero porque parece tan triste Nayatsuki-san acaso…

-NAYATSUKI-SAN-le grite corriendo hacia ella-que te pasa te sientes mal-

-que haces aquí Shinomya-me dijo seria mientras temblaba…que le pasa acaso

-Nayatsuki-chan-la tome del brazo y ella me miro con odio

-NO ME TOQUES IDIOTA-admito que me dolió aunque ella no me golpeo

-Nayatsuki-chan…soy tu amigo…tú amigo después de todo…puedes decirme lo que quieras estoy aquí para calmarte y si algo te lastimas tratar de curarlo-le dije sonriendo pero ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos….acaso ella….-Nayatsuki-chan confía en mí-le dije nuevamente y ella solo se tranquilizo

-no, no es nada Shinomya…solo estaba un poco frenética…je, je vamos regresemos a la residencia-trato de caminar pero la detuve

-Nayatsuki-chan…no algo te hace sentir mal lose…dime yo puedo hacer sentirte mejor-le dije serio y ella solo trataba de soltarte

-Shinomya…me lastimas….no-pero mis lentes se…

'NA ahora será el POV de Satsuki' acaso esta niña le…quien lo diría Natsuki es muy despistado

-NATSUKI SUELTAME-me decía pero no la soltaba-Natsuki, Natsuki-esa expresión la hace ver mucho más hermosa…ahora veo porque le gusta

-Nayatsuki-me le acerque y la bese pude ver su expresión llena de sorpresa y miedo-y bien que te pareció-le dije sonriente y ella trato de golpearme pero se lo impedí…que esfuerzos más tontos

-Natsuki…no sé qué es lo que te pasa pero no quiero lastimarte…Sayatsuki ella-Sayatsuki…acaso tiene una doble personalidad

-tienes doble personalidad como Natsuki-le dije y ella se sorprendió

-acaso también tu…Natsuki-la mire parecía confundida…pero linda

-si…soy Satsuki normalmente aparezco cuando Natsuki no tiene lentes pero después el no recuerda lo que pasa cuando yo estoy-le dije serio y ella me sonrío y se sentó bajo el árbol que estábamos

-vamos…te contare si tú me cuentas-me hizo la seña de que me sentara junto a ella y le seguí el juego-en ese caso Natsuki….es decir Shinomya no recordara nuestra conversación…verdad-la mire y tenía una sonrisa que mostraba dolor…pero porque

-a él no le molestara que lo llames por su nombre…es más él quiere que lo llames por su nombre lo harías muy feliz-la mire y ella me sonrío

-que bien en ese caso…Satsuki-chan que tal si somos amigos-me miro y yo me sorprendí normalmente todos me temen pero ella no…sí que es rara

-porque el ''chan''-le dije serio y escuche una leve risita

-porque eres muy kawaii-ella me considera….creo que me sonroje de tan solo escucharlo es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice

-creo que a Natsuki le gustaría hablar contigo-tome los lentes y me prepare para irme pero

-espera…-ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrío-espero que nos veamos pronto Satsuki-chan-pero al final yo me fui…. 'NA ya es el POV de Natsuki''

No sé bien que paso pero estaba sentado al lado de Nayatsuki y ella me sonrío

-Que bien que Natsuki-chan este aquí-la mire y me confundí acaso me fui-Natsuki-chan te gustaría saber porque estaba triste-

-SI-dije alegrado por saber que ella confiaría en mí

-bien es que…la canción de Misu-san era sobre una chica que perdió lo que más amaba y que pensaba en el suicidio pero al final supo que la vida no era tan mala y que podía estar mejor con sus amigas y amigos…pues esa canción es mi historia-Nayatsuki no puede pensar eso porque…ella es muy tierna…y pura pero porque

-Nayatsuki…que paso-dije algo preocupado pero ella me sonrío

-cuando tenía 7 años…mi madre murió por leucemia y mi padre la amaba demasiado y se suicidó….después de eso mi hermana mayor Sasunaku y yo fuimos con nuestra tía quien nos cuidó como si fuéramos sus hijas ya que ella nunca pudo tener hijos propios pero yo…no podía ser feliz mis padres eran mi mundo…no podía vivir sin ellos un día tome somníferos…pero me hicieron un lavado de estomagó y termine mintiéndoles diciendo que pensaba que eran dulces…quien lo diría aunque conocía a Sakura fingía ser feliz…pero todo cambio cuando conocí a Ikki-san mi profesor de violín que al final…trato de abusar de mí pero fue asesinado ante mis ojos pero aun así lo amaba….después entre a Saíto y todas nos conocimos pero Misu-san de alguna forma descubrió toda mi verdad y trato de hacerme sentir mejor pero…no lo logro y al final conocí a Kagame-san y él me hacía sentir mejor porque me escuchaba y daba concejos…pero al final él también se fue…nadie quedo todos se fueron…ahora que lo pienso sin STARSH yo no tengo a nadie…y creo que es verdad yo no…-pero la interrumpí porque la bese no sé porque siento que ya sabía que sus labios tenían un dulce sabor como si ya los hubiera probado-Natsuki-chan-me miro y estaba muy roja y creo que yo también lo estaba

-Nayatsuki-san lo siento-dije muy rojo pero si Nayatsuki luce muy tierna

-Natsuki-chan…porque-la mire y uní mi frente con la de ella

-falso…yo estoy aquí me tienes a mí…yo estoy aquí para hacerte sentir mejor…yo hare que olvides tu dolor porque…Nayatsuki de ahora en adelante me tienes a mí para escucharte y solo me necesitas a mí-ahora que lo pienso soné bastante posesivo pero era verdad ahora que estoy aquí Nayatsuki estará conmigo y solo me necesita a mí-yo no te dejare como lo hizo Kagame yo vine para quedarme-ahora que lo pienso no de donde vino eso o más bien el pensamiento porque…ahora yo estaré al lado de Nayatsuki

-gracias Natsuki-chan-esa palabras que salieron de sus labios me hacían en sentir mejor porque de alguna manera sabía que ella me aceptaría…..pero ahora que lo pienso mientas más tiempo estoy con Nayatsuki me siento mejor…pero el sentimiento que sentía por Haruka comienza a ser manos fuerte acaso…me estoy enamorando de….Nayatsuki

Fin del POV de Natsuki

Mientras ambos ídolos estaban en un bello momento no se percataron de que alguien los miraba y no era precisamente sus amigos que estaban de curiosos como de costumbre no sino que ambos directores comenzaban a ver que su apuesta tomaba fuertes riendas sobre los chicos pero….acaso las chicas tenían un sentimiento mutuo

En la oficina de los directores

-solo queda uno Shining-san-dijo muy alegre el albino quien miraba en una de las televisiones que están en el lugar las cuales estaban unidas a una de las cámaras que estaban tanto en la residencia como en la ciudad-ne, ne y ahora que aras…tus chicos están enamorados y confundidos eso sería malo para tu negocio-

-en ese caso llévate a tus chicas y yo quitare la regla-dijo aquel hombre lleno de frustración

-no Shining-san porque mis queridos Vocaloid vendrán además quiero ver las reacciones de tus chicos de esa forma si hay celos cantaran mejor para probar que son mejores no-dijo muy alegre

-pero cómo es posible que se hayan enamorado-dijo demasiado confuso por la victoria de Tomoe

-se le llama estrategia mis chicas tiene un pasado triste y a la vez doloroso por ello tus chicos se enamoraron…las ven demasiado vulnerables es instinto Saotome es demasiado común que ellos antes les gustaba Haruka…se perdía, tropezaba, caía, equivocaba era una presa fácil la veían como un cachorrito…pero ahora ya es menos en comparación con las chicas ella son fuertes, hermosas, valientes, agiles pero con un pasado triste era obvio que ganaran-dijo con una gran sonrisa aquel albino

-por ello las elegiste para competir conmigo cierto-lo miro con odio y el sonrío

-no…ellas se eligieron solas se graduaron con honores de Saíto…las mejores ídolos en el retintín de popularidad, son hermosas y además de eso vida sacada como de película triste…se eligieron solas…pero de todas formas no quiero ver el rostro de tus chicos el día en el que les digas la verdad-dijo muy contento-tal vez hasta dejen de cantar por ello….sabes por eso mis chicas están aquí…porque prometieron no enamorarse y cantar al máximo…pero lo de enamorarse solo con los Vocaloid-

-bien pero…cuando lleguen serán problema tuyo-dijo serio

-si…Shining-san-

_**Y bien que tal espero que les haya gustado en el próximo será Cecil y Céfiro…y después el encuentro con los Vocaloid SIIIIIIII pero no los del PC que mal a mí que tanto me gusta Gakupo-chan pero en fin no se lo pierdan MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**Escritora fuera paz XD **_


	11. no toda princesa es feliz

_**Solo espero que disfruten este cap. que me costó como 10 neuronas quemadas je, je es solo que no se me daba ninguna idea NADA y me comencé a preocupar pero en fin disfruten ONEGAI**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo toda princesa es feliz

Aquel día solo era uno más terminado y con el fin de uno siempre daba a inicio uno más pero el cielo color celeste que daba alegría con el trino de las aves ya no podía alegrar a aquella princesa de Indianápolis….

-Céfiro-chan….Misu-san dice que es hora de almorzar-decía muy contenta Kei-sempai

-eh…gracias Kei-sempai-decía en un tono algo melancólico que comenzó a preocupar a la sempai

-qué te pasa Céfiro-chan no estas contenta porque…Uta naque-san vendrá a verte-le comentaba con una sonrisa que desapareció al ver su expresión llena de dolor y tristeza-hoy es el día verdad-

-si…Aquiles…lo echo de menos-miro hacia el cielo y contemplo como una parvada de aves volaba-crees que mi…Aquiles me recuerde después de ese día-

-CLARO que si debe de recordarte porque tú eras lo más importante para él en esos días que estuvo a tu lado-trataba de subirle el ánimo pero la sempai no podía

-bien…no hay que hacer esperar a Misu-san-al decir esto ambos salieron de las habitación dispuestas a ir al comedor

Cuando llegaron al comedor se podía sentir una aurora llena de odio y celos mientras que las chicas se la pasaban encerradas en su mundo con los audífonos puestos ignorando olímpicamente a los chicos

-Misu-san que pasa-la sempai entro a la cocina y la nombrada se quitó uno de los audífonos para poder escucharla

-estamos muy contentas de que los chicos vengan por ello sacamos todo nuestro fanatismo mientras no están-decía seria y cortante como de costumbre

-y que escuchas…Misu-san-la miro y ella se sonrojo

-a…Gakupo-cha es su nuevo trabajo ''la saga de los 7 pecados capitales''-con tan solo pronunciar su nombre Misuki se sonrojo pero establecía su rostro sin emociones

-Gakupo-chan debe de ser muy especial para ti…Misu-san-decía contenta mientras la nombrada cocinaba

-es un amigo al que le ayude…y creo que piensa lo mismo…Sempai que tal quedo-le dio aprobar lo que había cocinado para después ver la alegre expresión de su sempai

-ahh…Misu-san eres increíble…tu primo te mostro si haci cocinas tu primo debe de ser un has en la cocina-decía muy contenta y Misuki soltó una leve risita-que pasa-

-es que es verdad…Elio es una gran cocinero 5 estrellas en Francia…su restaurante es uno de los más famosos y como cuando el cocinaba en mi cumple años y yo quedaba fascinada un día le dije ''Elio por favor muéstrame como cocinar'' creo que ese día supe que no era nada fácil su manera de cocinar pero…era divertido-al verla la sempai sonrío porque su teoría no era cierta Misuki si se expresaba pero era muy rara la vez

-que bien…pero Céfiro-chan…hoy es el día-al decir esto Misuki lo único que hizo es asentir

Mientras las amigas de Céfiro trataban de subirle el ánimo Misuki aprovecho y saco a Masato de la mesa para algunos asuntos

-necesito tu ayuda Hijirikawa-decía seria como de costumbre

-eh…y para que-la miro y se confundió más

-Céfiro está muy deprimida…normalmente lo hacía con Gakupo-chan en la escuela pero necesito tu ayuda…por favor-se sonrojo y miro al más alto quien también se sonrojo

-bien que tengo que hacer-

-espera mi señal tendrás que tratarla como una princesa…porque lo es-

-bien-en ese momento Misuki salió de la cocina y se puso en su posición

-'_dios mátame'-_era lo único que Misuki podía pensar pero tenía que centrase-Céfiro Aima el desayudo está listo-la miro y sonrío y eso era rara la vez después de eso Masato llevo su comida para….

-esta vez no Misuki-dijo con voz apagada para que al final las chicas terminaran subiéndole el ánimo a Misuki

-respira Misu-san-Nayatsuki muy preocupada

-creo que solo sirve con Gaku-san y Misu-san-decía Rem bol

Mientras las chicas trataban de calmar a Misuki Céfiro se fue de la mesa para poder estar a solas…

Lo único que ella quería era estar sola…al salir del interior de la residencia se dirigió hacia los jardines donde encontró un buen lugar para descansar el cual era debajo de un gran árbol…por fin estaría sola o eso pensaba

-eh…Céfiro que haces aquí-le pregunto sonriente Cecil

-Cecil…que haces en la copa del árbol-lo miro extrañada y el sonrío

-me siento mejor cuando estoy en los árboles-decía muy contento

-es normal en los gatos-

POV de Cecil

EHHHHHHHHH ella sabe de mi…Hechizo

-Céfiro…tú-la mire y ella no expresaba más que tristeza

-si…sabia de tu hechizo…vaya que eres tonto-me miro y yo me quede casi en shock

-Céfiro…no les dirías a los chicos…verdad-la mire de nuevo y ella no me escuchaba tenia los audífonos puesto…QUE DESCORTES-Céfiro-san-

Me baje del árbol y ella…solo estaba con los ojos cerrados…porque se empeña en ignorarme…me comencé a acercar a ella y me senté a su lado parece triste

-Céfiro-san…no es tan malo estar aquí con el tiempo te acostumbras…y ya verás pronto no extrañaras tanto tu padres y hermanos-la mire porque escuche un sonido extraño ella estaba llorando…EHHH pero porque…dije algo malo

-Cecil…no…es que extrañe a mis padres si no que solo extraño a mi hermano mayor Aquiles-dijo muy triste y yo le sonreí para subirle el ánimo

-Aquiles…cuando era niño escuche de él…escuche que es uno de los hombres más fuertes y listos de tu reino y que gobernaría con gran sabiduría-le dije sonriente pero sus lágrimas comenzaron a aumentar…que le pasa dije algo malo si estoy elogiando a su hermano

-ya no más…mi hermano…murió cuando yo tenía 6 años…ni siquiera debe de recordarme…aunque ya esté muerto-parecía demasiado triste…no sé que hacer estoy muy preocupado…además de que desde hace días me la paso pensando en Céfiro…como cuando lo hacía por Haruka…admito que le mostraba cada que la veía que me gustaba pero ahora solo quiero hacerlo…con una persona…quiero mostrarle a Céfiro que me…..NOOOOOO A MI ME GUSTA HARUKA

-Céfiro no me molestaría escucharte hasta que te sientas mejor contigo misma-la mire y ella solo me miro con duda-tranquila quedara entre nosotros-

-bien….lo que pasa es que cuando yo era una niña…mi hermano ensayaba para aceptar la corona…todo parecía ir bien…hasta el día de la coronación ese día hubo un ataque trataron de matarme a mí y a mí familia pero los guardias lo impidieron…pero mi hermano quiso quedarse a pelear por el bien del reino…pero salió herido y lo peor de caso quien lo mato fue su futura esposa…con quien haríamos alianza entre reinos…fue una ironía el reino enemigo era con el quien mi hermano unía fuerzas pero al final lo mato iban por mi….pero con sus últimas fuerzas le logro disparar salvándome la vida y yo…cuando fui a ver a mi hermano el solo me sonrío y me dijo ''solo confían en ti misma con el tiempo llegaran los verdaderos amigos'' y con eso él…murió-no me esperaba que eso le hubiera pasado a Céfiro

-pero no solo eso sino que también cuando tenía 8 trataron de secuestrarme pero no sin antes tratar de violarme…pero los guardias del palacio fueron oportunos y me salvaron y a esos hombres los decapitaron por órdenes de mi padre yo era quien tenía que decir ''mátenlos'' para que el juicio o la sentencia iniciara-vaya y también tuvo que ver más sangre derramada-todo fue el mismo día-

Y tenía que ser justo hoy verdad…el destino nunca se cansa de estas tretas que hace para recordar la tristeza de la vida

-quien diría…al final cuando tenía 10…el padre de la mujer que mato a mi hermano llamo a una hechicera quien me hechizo transformándome en un gato…el hechizo se terminó rompiendo cuando escuche a mis amigas…ellas me salvaron luego estuve unos años en Saíto y se puede decir que hice amigo-claro se refiere a ese chico de nadie conoce pero ella si me pregunto cómo será, abra tratado bien a Céfiro…y porque me preocupo

-Uta naque debió haber sido un buen amigo verdad-creo que me hubiera sido más conveniente callarme

-todos nos conocimos por Tomoe-dono quien nos unió por parejas…creo que se le hace costumbre hacer cosas como esa-me miro y me sonrío-con el tiempo uno se acostumbra-

-ya veo…pero…Céfiro ya estas mejor-me acerque más a ella y ella me sonrío con ternura

-si gracias por escucharme…Cecil-san…-sin darme cuenta perdí la distancia de ella porque la termine besando…sí que ella es cálida…con el paso de los segundos me aleje de ella con una sonrisa pero ella se levantó y se fue…creo que si hice mal

Fin del POV de Cecil

Céfiro solo se dedicaba a caminar en dirección hacia la residencia no era posible ahora Cecil la había besado…eso era el colmo para ella hoy pero hace años su hermano murió, trataron de secuestrarla, la intentaron violar, la convirtieron en gato por sepa cuantos años y ahora Cecil la besa no sabía si todo iba de mal en peor o de peor a mejor…pero no se detendría a pensarlo si no que se centraría en una cosa que si la hacía feliz y era la llegada de Uta naque

Cuando por fin llego al interior de la residencia hizo la más razonable posible ir y desahogarse con sus amigas y en ellas estaba incluida su sempai

-y eso paso…-termino de contrales y las chicas+ su sempai estaban atónitas…bien a casi todas les había pasado…bueno a dos no

-solo fuiste tú verdad Céfiro porque si le paso a alguien más tomare riendas en el asunto-decía con un tono bastante frio y lleno de ira Misuki

En ese momento el resto de las chicas se comenzaron a poner nerviosas y Misuki el aura maligna que tenía iba en aumento

-sabemos que merecen la muerte Misu-san…pero no los mates-Kei-sempai sonriendo

-Rem bol recuerdas aquella espada que Gakupo-chan me dio en mi cumple años-decía muy seria y cortante

-si-le respondió temerosa por su expresión muy fría y oscura

-en donde esta-

-bueno la dejaste en la repisa más alta de tu cuarto-le dijo muy preocupada al ver como la tomaba-que vas a hacer Misu-san-

-van a rodar cabezas-dijo mientras abría la puerta y todas se lanzaban a detenerla-suélteme tiene que pagar-

-Misuki…el asesinato no es buena idea-decía Nayatsuki deteniendo a Misuki

-correcto…no te ira bien como ídolo-Kei-sempai tratando de calmar a Misuki

Cuando Misuki ya estaba fuera de la habitación y bajando por las escaleras con sus amigas tratando de detenerla pero era imposible hasta que se encontraron con Masato y le pidieron ayuda y el acepto sonriente

-'_tal vez pueda aprovechar…y con esto saber mis verdaderos sentimientos'-_pensaba mientras se acercaba a Misuki aprovechando que ella estaba un escalón antes que él

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la termino besando con gran calidez y ternura dejando a todas las mujeres con la boca abierta y a los chicos que les dio curiosidad el alboroto casi en shock…pero a Natsuki tomando todas las fotos que le eran posibles

Al separarse de ella Masato se sonrojo porque su teoría era cierta mientras que Misuki estaba en shock

-pobre Misu…ella que con tanto esmero guardo ese beso para Gaku-san para que al final se lo robaran-Rem bol mirando a su amiga

-Misu-san estas bien-Nayatsuki muy preocupada-tranquila existen las mentiras para Gaku-chan-

En ese momento Misuki reacciono y salió corriendo para evitar seguir mirando a Masato

-y de que nos perdimos-los primos y hermano de Misuki

-donde está mi princesa…oigan porque Hijirikawa esta tan rojo-Guilbert señalando al nombrado

-sencillo él le…-pero Ren fue callado por todos los hombres quien no querían ver a su amigo muerto

-vaya que hoy vosotros estáis demasiado raros….vale vamos con Misuki-Hirato con una sonrisa

Después de ese momento los primos y amigas de Misuki se dirigieron a su habitación dispuestos a verla…pero con eso la vida de Masato solo se comenzaba a disminuir

-oye Masa…porque besaste a la ice-lady-decía muy contento Ren

-porque si quieres morir era más fácil lanzarte de la residencia o de un puente-Syo mirando a su amigo

-no solo quería ver una cosa…creo que era cierto-Masato algo serio

-cuando se entere Hijiro…nos mata-todos los chicos entre la alegría y el llanto

Mientras con Tomoe y Saotome

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GANE-Tomoe saltando de alegría

-no seas…-pero fue cortado por su ex amigo

-en tu cara Saotome…mis chicas son las NUMERO UNO nunca perderé y tu estarás en el segundo lugar SIIIIIIIIIIIII-decía cada vez más alegre el albino

-y lo del proyecto Vocaloid…crees que funcione-decía algo molesto el de lentes

-CLARO QUE SI mis planes siempre funcionan…tu venderás más álbumes y yo hare que mis chicas sean felices pero incluso tendrás más publicidad ne, ne todos ganamos-decía muy convencido aquel albino-porque tus chicos terminaran felices al final ya verás cómo….-

-qué piensas hacer Tomoe-decía algo preocupado aquel hombre no se sabía si sería bueno o malo pero tal vez serian ambas porque si lo conocía bien él sería solo por diversión capas de encender con fuego un tinaco lleno de agua y si lo conocía bien si podría-solo espero que no nos cueste algo-

-no solo a los padres de las chicas…digamos que una boda-con cada segundo el de lentes comprendía menos Boda que planea-pero si necesito algo…consígueme el anime más violento de todos, uno cerillos y claro yo pago las reparaciones-

-que harás-dijo preocupado por su residencia

-yo nada…Aka-san y León-san si-

_**Ok creo que me comienzo a preocupar por la residencia con esos dos con cerillos y un anime súper violento pero en fin puedo pedirles un favor…..GRACIAS solo aguanten un cap. más y ya para los Vocaloid bueno eso es todo MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**Escritora fuera paz XD **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XD estoy muy feliz….porque después de este entran los Vocaloid UuU ESO ME HACE FELIZ 8D pero en fin espero que les guste es cap. que será de Ringo-sensei y Kei-sempai dedicado a mí amiga Ayu Misaki-chan si lo estás leyendo espero que te guste tanto como deseo que les guste a los-las amadas y amados lectores DISFRUTAD**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 12. No solo el rojo es del amor sino que también el rosa

Mientras todas y dos gemelos trataban de controlar a los primos y hermano de Misuki tomaron una decisión CLARO que sin preguntar

-NOS QUEDAREMOS HASTA QUE SEA SEGURO-sin duda cuando se trataba de Misuki sus familiares olvidaban sus labores con tal de cuidar a la tan preciada Misuki pero había veces que podían ser desesperantes de la forma que expresan su amor

POV de Kei-sempai

Ahora que lo pienso toda la familia de Misuki es muy unida no los he visto pelear en este tiempo pero…tal vez sea mentira

-mi…niña todo está bien….Gil está aquí-la abrazaba y cargaba al mismo tiempo vaya que es un hermano cariñoso

-vale…pues pronto…no lo estará…Misuki está más pálida que nunca…soltadla la vas a matar-Hirato trataba de separar a Misu de Gil pero este la abrazaba como si fuera un gran tesoro que podría perder

-Misu…PORQUE TU…PORQUE-

-las vas a dejar sorda Gil….-

-mejor suéltala o te quedas sin hermana-los gemelos siempre serán haci uno deja una oración incompleta y el otro la completa

-Misu-san me retiro-le dije y ella asintió

Nunca pensé ver a una familia tan unida como la de Misuki….ella debe de ser muy feliz…aunque mi madre murió cuando era niña y estuve sola de pequeña no le guarde rencor al contrario la amaba cada día más…pero aunque casi la mayor parte de mi vida me la pase sin encajar en algún lugar…gracias a ello descubrí el amor y pasión que le tengo a la música…aunque le deba mucho a Shining Saotome…de todas formas me siento algo triste porque mis alumnas son….muy felices aunque vivieron cosas muy tristeza pero la que más me hizo resistir las lágrimas fue Misu-san ella sí que vivió muy de cerca el dolor de ver la muerte de muchos familiares…pero de todas formas….

-SEMPAIIIIII-voltee y era Sakura muy asustada-Sayatsuki está LOCA…NOS DESTRUIRA A TODOS –

-tranquila Sakura-chan no puede ser tan…-me di cuenta que si era grave

-MALDITO RUBIO AFEMINADO-

En ese momento apareció Natsuki y Syo porque les había dado curiosidad aquel grito que no daba la sospecha a nadie por el parentesco de aquella descripción

-te habla Natsuki-le dijo muy burlón pero él no comprendió

-vale, vale yo me encargo de la señorita-vi como Hirato le sonrío y después presiono su cuello con tan solo dos dedos y Sayatsuki se desmallo…o tal vez algo peor

-Sayatsuki…fuera de combate-decía contenta Sakura mientras los primos de Misuki se llevaban a Sayatsuki…vaya que sus primos son fuertes

-perdón si la preocupamos Sempai….es solo que se molestó cuando ya iba a dormir-me miro con frialdad Misuki vaya…nunca cambiara

-descansa Misu-san-le dije y mire como se marchaba….

Esto me hace sentir mal de tan solo pensar que estas chicas se irán como los demás…la mayor parte de mi vida fue haci compongo y ayudo a los ídolos para que después de marchen creo que será lo mismo con estas chicas…pero me gustarías que ellas fueran mis amigas…porque cuando estoy con ellas y con Hijiro-kun me siento feliz como si no hubiera ningún problema pero cuando ellas se van…todo regresa a la normalidad

-eh…Kei-sempai aún no va adormir ya es tarde-mire temerosa de aquella voz que tanto me gustaba…si era Ringo-sensei quien diría que tengo que sufrir por algo que está prohibido….

-lo siento es solo que no tenía mucho sueño-le dije sonriente pero en realidad deseo que esa regla sea rota

-eh…pero no es bueno dormir menos horas te hará mal-me dijo con una sonrisa que me sonrojo y también él se sonrojo…admito que a veces es extraño

-si…ya me iba…que descanse Ringo-sensei-dije dispuesta para irme pero…

-espere…-admito que al escuchar esas palabras me sentí aún más nerviosa-parece que estar…triste-

-es que me puse a recordar…cosas que son algo tristes-

-sabes cuando tienes amigos se las puedes confiar para que ellos te ayuden-me dijo sonriente y yo también sonreí

-es que…cuando yo era pequeña mi madre murió por un cáncer de ovarios que le apagaron la vida lentamente…la mayor parte de mi vida me la pasaba en casas sustitutas pero nunca encajaba y me pasaba lo mismo en el colegio…aunque mi tío me busco…pero solo por el dinero nunca quise conocer a alguien de mi familia por la simple razón que era…darle la espalda a mi madre cuando más lo necesitaba-dije acortando mi historia y Ringo-sensei acaricio mi cabello

-no es bueno guardar rencor que tal si un día de estos vamos juntos a que conozcas a tu familia para eliminar el rencor-lo mire y le sonreí al menos ya tengo un amigo

-bueno mejor ahí que descansar-

-si-

Mañana no sé porque siento que será un buen día

-SEMPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AYUDEMEEEEEEEEEEEE-me desperté con un grito de Sakura me cambie rápido y la vi corriendo lo más fuerte posible con Sayatsuki detrás de ella y claro que las chicas y los primos de Misu tratando de hacer que regresara en si

-porque SIEMPRE SE VA CONTRA MIII-la veía correr sin parar-hasta aquí-SAKURA SE DESMALLO

-Sayatsuki-pero Misuki le coló sus lentes y ella se sonrojo

-Sakura-chan perdón-decía muy preocupada tratando de despertar a su amiga-Sakura-chan-

-solo esta desmallada…despertara en unas horas…ahh sempai buenos días perdón si la despertamos es solo que Nayatsuki no tuvo un buen sueño-la mire y parecía divertida

-Misu-chan…estás…más feliz de lo normal…acaso Masa…-pero no me dejo continuar

-al contrario…es porque vendrá Gakupo-chan…solo por eso-su rostro feliz nunca dura…pero de todas formas es muy amable-sempai…me gustaría pedirle un favor-

Esto me sorprendió…Misuki y yo fuimos a mi habitación donde espere que ella comenzara

-cree que Gakupo-chan este feliz de verme-la mire y parecía triste-lo conocí por órdenes de Tomoe-dono…al principio no trataba muy amable con él…pero cuando lo comencé a ayudar…y a escuchar como cantaba…yo…me enamore de él….sé que el amor está prohibido pero…-me acerque y le di un beso en la frente sí que Misuki era muy tierna

-dime…se comunica contigo-la mire y se sonrojo

-si…si quiere puede ver-me dio su teléfono y comencé a leer un mensaje…este era del día de cuando Shinn le rompió el corazón…este chico parece sentir algo especial por Misuki

-por lo visto eres muy especial para él…y para ti él es especial no-la mire de nuevo y sonrío

-es la persona que amo-parece muy segura y eso es invaluable

-SEMPAI-pero no solo es Misuki las chicas también son especiales…son como…mis hermanas

-tranquilas chicas yo creo que también estarán felices de verlas-les dije sonriente y todas me abrazaron

-sempai es como la hermana que nunca tuve-me dijeron todas sonriendo es la primera vez que establezco un lazo tan fuerte con alguien…conocer a STARSH es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

-chicas me guardan un lugar-dijo muy alegre Hijiro-kun

-oigan yo también quiero-con Tomoe-dono detrás de él

-sabe sempai…todos somos una familia ne, ne bienvenida a la familia Kei-sempai-me miro Tomoe quien se unía al abrazo y yo me alegre en ese momento…tengo una familia

Este momento es único tanto para mí como para las chicas quienes ahora son mis hermanas….un tiempo después se comienzan a retirar y yo me siento mejor ahora mismo soy muy feliz

Fin del POV de Kei-sempai

Mientras que Kei se encontraba alegre por lo sucedido ya que se sentía mejor tanto consigo misma como en paz tener a alguien junto a ti era la mejor sensación del mundo

-Kei-sempai…me llego un mensaje los Vocaloid ya casi llegan-Ringo-sensei muy contento

-ehh…enserio las chicas estarán tan felices-Kei-sempai muy alegre-vamos ay que decirles-la decir esto tomo al sempai de la mano y comenzó a caminar impaciente por la expresión de las chicas

Pero antes de ver a las primeras que eran Rem bol y Misuki fue detenida por Ringo-sensei

-que pasa-dijo muy confusa para después percatarse de que el profesor tenía la mirada en el piso-sensei se siente mal-

-lo que pasa es que la regla de Saotome me está a comenzando a parecer estúpida…ya que no comprendo porque prohíbe el amor-dijo serio y comenzando a preocupar a Kei

-sensei….acaso usted…-pero la oración fue inconclusa ya que Kei cuando menos se dio cuenta era besada por aquel profesor peli rosa ya que aquel profesor desde hace tiempo trato pero no pudo aquel sentimiento no puede ser contenido…no nunca el amor nunca se puede contener porque por más trates no lo lograras por ello…el profesor decidió mostrar de la manera más tierna lo que sentía…pero aquel momento no duro por un grito muy conocido

-Rem bol-chan-decía preocupada su sempai y junto al profesor peli rosa fueron a ver qué era lo que ocurría para encontrarse con una escena tierna y graciosa

Era…Rem bol abrazando a un chico muy guapo mientras que este sonreía por la bienvenida en lo contrario con Ren quien lo miraba con gran odio y trataba de controlar sus impulsos pero no era solo él había más personas en la residencia de lo normal

_**Espero que les haya gustado je, je porque a mí si XD espero sus comentarios y aplausos FALSO los aplausos no pero los comentarios para mejorar o agregar si MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**Escritora fuera paz XD**_


	13. ellos son Vocaloid

_**Espero que les guste este cap. porque ya era hora denle la gran bienvenida a ''Los Vocaloid'' SIIIIIIIIIIIIII espero que lo disfruten AL MIL PORCIENTO **_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 13. Ellos son Vocaloid

La escena que se contemplaba era adorable y comica pero más que nada adorable

-lamento mis modales mi nombre es Kainto Sinecura-era un chico alto de cabello azul marino, ojos del mismo tono tés blanca, vestido con… 'NA. Si ya conocen a Kaito saben el tipo de vestimenta'

-él es Kainto-dijo sonriente Kei-sempai

-si ne, ne vamos Kainto tenemos que ver a los demás-decía muy alegre la peli naranja mientras abrazaba al nombrado

-bien…con su permiso-

-vaya es todo es un caballero-Kei muy alegre

-para mí es solo un estúpido-decía muy molesto Ren después de haber visto esa escena

Mientras con Misuki

Ella se encontraba en los jardines de la residencia mientras escuchaba la música de su ídolo favorito…pero algo la hizo salir del transe

-esa canción es…-la canción que escuchaba Misuki era la misma que alguien cantaba pero esa voz era la de….

-Gakupo-chan-con tan solo verlo comenzó a correr hasta poder abrazar al nombrado-te extrañe Gakupo-chan-

-continua la canción-decía contento para después ambos cantar 'NA la de. La locura del duque de Vamomania' era una de sus favoritas ero una vez finalizada pudo abrazar más fuerte a aquel hombre

-ne, ne Misu-san yo también te extrañe-decía aquel chico que era alto, cabello purpura hasta la cintura tomado por una coleta alta, ojos del mismo color vestido con ropa tipo de samurái color blanco con morado

-dime te gusta mucho el estilo verdad-lo miro y se sonrojo

-si porque tú lo escogiste-dijo alegre para después darle un beso en la mejilla-Misu quien es tu amigo que me mira con odio-y era cierto Masato no dejaba de ver con gran odio a Gakupo pero él no le tomo importancia

-Gakupo-chan ahora que lo pienso en el mensaje me dijiste que Louka casi te mata-dijo con su tono acostumbrado

-la verdad me tomo algo de esfuerzo salirme de la pelea por la vida-dijo muy contento mientras soltaba a Misuki

-quien lo diría…necesitas un guardaespaldas como en Saíto-

-si eres tú estaré feliz vamos lo más probable es que los demás nos busquen-al decir esto tomo la mano de Misuki y se encaminaron a la residencia

Mientras con Sakura

-que aburrida estoy…bueno no me queda de otra y…-pero su oración quedo inconclusa

-acaso esta tierna chica esta aburrida no temas que Akainto Sinecura está aquí-decía un chico de cabello rojo, ojos del mismo color, tés blanca con la misma ropa que Kainto solo que rojo con negro

-Aka-san…a qué hora llegaste-lo miro muy sorprendida la rubia

-es normal que llegue si lo prometo ven te dije que no te dejaría ni un solo segundo…AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES-Akainto muy contento

-Aka-san…acabas de llegar primero descansa y luego jugamos-trataba de calmarlo pero no le era posible con su inquieto amigo

-ehh…pero yo quería jugar con Sakura…no me escape de la loca de Louka para que no quieras jugar-decía con voz triste mientras miraba a la nombrada

-este es el tratado mañana tu y yo contamos y montamos una coreografía con tal de que estés entretenido ne, ne que dices-lo miro y él le sonrió

-si…Saku-chan-al decir esto la tomo y la cargo en su espalda-venga ahí que ver que hacen los demás y mi hermano-al decir esto con Sakura en su espalda comenzó a caminar para buscar a quienes eran sus amigos y hermano

Mientras con Nayatsuki

-'_ahora que lo pienso…extraño más a Kagame-chan que nunca…me pregunto…que estará haciendo…'-_por el momento era lo único que podía pensar Nayatsuki pero sus pensamientos nunca dura mucho y menos si alguien la interrumpe

-Nayatsuki-chan…paso mucho tiempo…no-aquel chico era de cabello rosa, ojos rojos, tés blanca, vestido con un pantalón café, playera blanca y zapatos negros

-Kagame-chan…hola paso mucho tiempo-decía con un leve sonrojo mientras miraba a aquel apuesto y tierno chico

-ahora que lo pienso…me alegre al verte porque creo que me perdí no conozco ni una sola zona de esta residencia…pero si me pierdo y estoy contigo será más divertido-decía con una sonría mientras Nayatsuki tenía un leve sonrojo

-bien…mejor hay que entrar haci nuestra sempai te conocerá-lo miro y tomo su mano para comenzar a caminar-ne, ne ya verás será muy divertido-

Mientras con Taranee

-este día podía ser menos aburrido…como odio los días aburridos-era lo único que decía Taranee mientras suspiraba sí que ese día era aburrido

-es normal que alguien se aburra si solo está mirando hacía la ventana-pero esa voz era demasiado familiar

-esa voz es de…Kami-se dio la vuelta y se encontró con aquel chico que tanto quería

-lo prometido es deuda…regrese Taranee-san- un chico de cabello café, ojos verdes con lentes, tés blanca, vestido con un pantalón negro, playera blanca y zapatos negros

-Kami…llegaste apenas o…-pero fue cortada por su amigo quien la abrazo

-te extrañe…y mucho…Taranee-san y también a Tsubasa-sama…tranquila ya estoy aquí para escucharte y hacerte sentir mejor-le decía mientras la abrazaba-ne, ne tranquila ya no me iré-

-Kami…gracias-decía mientras cedía ante el abrazo

Mientras con Icchigo

-esta melodía es muy parecida a la canción que cante con León-san-decía con voz apagada mientras revisaba las notas

-en ese caso deberías tocar conmigo…Icchigo-san-

-León-san…LEON-SAN-al decir esto se lanzó a abrazar al nombrado llena de alegría mientras el cedía ante su impulso

-tranquila…León-san está aquí-decía aquel chico que era de un rubio claro, ojos azul cielo, tés blanca, vestido 'NA como Len solo que él tiene más edad…17'

-estoy tan feliz que regresaras León-san-decía con lágrimas de alegría

-sabes que nunca me gusto verte llorar haci que no llores…Icchigo-chan-le dijo con ternura mientras besaba su frete-que tal si buscamos a los demás-

-si-al decir esto ambos de encaminaron hacia el lugar más probable donde estaría el resto…en la sala

Mientras Céfiro

-que aburrido…me gustaría que Uta naque estuviera aquí tengo nuevos experimentos….-decía con voz llena de aburrimiento mientras se logró escuchar una leve risita

-en ese caso cavo mi tumba-

-Uta naque-Céfiro con una gran sonrisa-UTA NAQUE-

-espera no me abraces ta fuerte Céfiro-san-decía el chico que era de cabello blanco, tés blanca, ojos rojo brillante, vestido con un pantalón negro, playera gris con corbata morada y zapatos negros

-te extrañe tanto Uta naque…además de que…me prometiste que estarías conmigo…siempre…me mentiste…cierto Uta naque-decía con tristeza Céfiro

-Céfiro…lamento no haber estado contigo…pero tranquila ahora estoy contigo-decía contento para después darle un beso en la mejilla a la nombrada-tranquila ahora todo será mejor…lo prometo…porque mientras yo este nadie te lastimara-

-qué tal si vamos con los demás-decía contenta mientras se separa de Uta naque

-si-después de eso ambos fueron hacia la sala para ver si hay estaban sus amigos…

Y todos habían tenido razón todos se encontraban en la sala de estar incluyendo a los directores con los sempais

-qué tal si las chicas presentan a los Vocaloid…Chicos ya saben cómo-dijo contento Tomoe y los Vocaloid desaparecieron

-no son del PC….pero motivan a soñar-decía Sakura

-ellos son Vocaloid revolución-Misuki con seriedad mientras los chicos comenzaban a cantar una canción muy hermosa y montaban una gran coreografía sus voces eran increíbles y STARISH tenía que admitirlo…una vez que la canción dio fin las chicas se acercaron a los Vocaloid para presentarlos

-él es Kainto Sinecura-Rem bol mientras abrazaba al nombrado

-es un gusto y espero que el peli naranja no me mate porque en la manera en que me mira da miedo-Kainto mientras abría un libro de manga

-tranquilo es dócil-decía contenta Rem bol

-él es Akainto Sinecura hermano de Kainto-Sakura sonriendo

-no nos parecemos pero…es mi hermano aunque no quiera-Akainto sonriendo

-todos me desean como hermano…porque no eres feliz-

-PORQUE TE LA PASAS TODO EL MALDITO DÍA LEYENDO MANGA Y COMIENDO HELADO-Akainto muy molesto

-ES MI OBSECION….NO TUYA AKAINTO-Kainto muy molesto

-lo malo del asunto….ellos dos no se llevan bien-las chicas mirando la infantil pelea entre hermanos

-bueno él es León Koré-Icchigo mostrando al lindo chico

-es un gusto…espero que seamos buenos amigos…y que el pelirrojo no me coma vivo por la mirada de pocos amigos-León muy sonriente-Icchi-san…al pelirrojo no le caigo bien-

-tranquilo…León…Itoki no seas malo con León-san-Icchigo defendiendo a su amigo

-pero no le hice nada-

-no lo molestes-

-bien-

-bueno…él es Kami Orejana…-Taranee sonriendo

-un gusto caballeros…y…pues…quien de los sempai es hombre y quien es mujer-Kami muy confundido-PERDÓN Kei-sempai…es un honor-decía mientras besaba su mano

-tan bien para mí-decía con un leve sonrojo por el lindo y atento chico

-mi mejor amigo Kagame Okayama-Nayatsuki muy contenta

-hola-

-'_ESO ES TODO'-_los chicos mirando al peli rosa

-Uta naque Hijama-Céfiro sonriendo

-no espero amistad por conveniencia si no verdadera-decía serio el chico

-eso es poesía-las chicas sonriendo

-él es Edward Gakupo Masakawa-Misuki con seriedad-prefiere Edward…no es haci Gakupo-chan-

-si la verdad si Misu-decía sonriente el chico peli purpura

-y si prefiere Edward porque lo llamas ''Gakupo-chan''…Misuki-Masato mirando con odio al nombrado

-porque…solo yo y las chicas lo llamas por Gakupo, Gaku o en mi caso Gakupo-chan-Misuki sin cambiar su expresión

-ya veo-

-vale Misu porque nunca cambias tu semblante-Gakupo sonriendo

-porque es costumbre-dijo sería como de costumbre

-es ese caso yo te quitare la costumbre-la miro y sonrió con maldad

-qué piensas Gakupo-chan-Misuki sin comprender

-en…-al decir esto tomo por la muñeca a Misuki y la jalo hacia él para después acercarse hacia ella con los labios ligeramente abiertos y sacando la lengua 'NA como quien diría un tipo beso de lengua XD' y dejando a todos con la boca abierta-te engañe Misu-

Al escuchar la leve risita que dio Misuki se sonrojo y enfado

-GAKUPO-CHAN…porque diablos tenías que jugarme una broma tan mala-decía molesta y sonrojada

-porque…yo nunca te robaría algo como un beso…alguien debe de ser un…bueno no demo decir mala palabras con menores aquí-señalo a Akainto y León

-YA SOMOS GRANDES-decían muy molestos los chicos

-alguien mayor…en ese caso sería muy normal disfrazarse de pica chu y perseguir a Kainto con pistolas paralizadoras…si muy maduros-Gakupo sonriendo-pero de todas formas Misuki yo nunca te robaría lago tan valioso…pero de todas formas cambiaste tu expresión y eso me hace sentir mejor-

-Gakupo-chan…eres…muy caballeroso-Misuki muy sonrojada

Gakupo solo le dedico una hermosa sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a Masato quien estaba muy rojo…tal vez fue descubierto

-MISUKI…SI GAKUPO-SAMA ESTA AQUÍ EVITA QUE LAS CHICAS LE DIGAN QUE MASATO TE ROBO UN BESO…SI ES EL PELI AZUL-Guilbert gritando con todas sus fuerzas-ahh Gakupo-sama…vengaras la perdida eso espero…bien adiós-

Todos estaban asustados en este caso los Vocaloid, STARSH y Tomoe si conocían bien a Gakupo…Masato estaba muerto

-Gaku…reaccionaste bien…ves Kainto…todo está bien-decía con una sonrisa llena de nerviosismo Rem bol pero no todo quedo bien en menos de un segundo Gakupo saco una espada y ataco a Masato pero él la detuvo ''NA como le hace Kaito''

-tú maldito bastardo, animal, pervertido, desgraciado, miserable COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO Y ESTAR TRANQUILO-esta vez Gakupo si mataría a alguien y esta vez no sería porque le vendieron berenjenas de mala calidad si no porque esta vez sería por Misuki

-Gakupo-chan no mates a Masato-Misuki algo preocupada

-'_es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre'-_pensaba Masato con un leve sonrojo

-no quiero que vayas a la cárcel-pero se preocupaba más por Gakupo que por Masato

-es verdad Misu…te salvaste-dijo al final macabro apara guardar su espada

-será mejor que los dejemos solos-dijo Tomoe para después llevarse a los sempais y a Saotome

Una vez que los ídolos se encontraban solos se dispusieron a hablar tranquilamente para saber si alguien más tenía una personalidad violenta además de Gakupo

Mientras todos se escondían detrás de Natsuki se vieron con la llegada de Hijiro que era acompañado de una chica muy hermosa

-lamentamos el retraso es solo que Miki se perdió…la verdad es la primera vez en ti-decía contento

-no fue mi culpa…no conozco la residencia-decía la chica que era de cabello castaño, ojos azul cielo, tés blanca, vestida con una mini falda negra, mayas grises, blusa de manga larga blanca con una corbata negra y zapatos negros

-que bien que llegaron…después de todo faltaba su compositora-Misuki señalando a Miki

-ahora que lo pienso…Misuki alguien más tiene una personalidad tranquila y violenta como tu amigo-Syo muy asustado

-…León y Akainto….solo cundo estén jugando no se acerquen-Misuki con seriedad-y más si tienen pistolas paralizadoras-

-es cierto…porque la vez pasada casi matan a Kainto…-Rem bol sonriendo

-QUE TIENES EN MI CONTRA…AKAINTO-Kainto mirando a su mellizo

-YO NADA TU DEJA ESOS ESTUPIDOS MANGAS Y HELADOS-Akainto gritándole a su hermano

-TU DEJA LOS ANIMES…OTAKU IDIOTA-Kainto muy molesto

-NO ME DIGAS OTAKU IDIOTA QUE TU TAMBIEN ERES UN OTAKU…ESTUPIDO OTAKU REGION 4-Akainto mirando con odio a su hermano

-VETE AL DIABLO OTAKU IDIOTA-Kainto muy molesto

-VETE A VER MANGAS YAOI DE RANGO K-18-

-ANIMAL-al decir esto Kainto se lanzó sobre su hermano y comenzaron a pelear…infantilmente

-Gakupo-chan…podrías calmarlos-Misuki con seriedad

-si…Misuki-al decir esto Gakupo tomo a ambos y los separo mientras estos se gruñían entre si-en lugar de humanos parecen animales…Kainto-san…Akainto-san-

-cuando será el día en el que se lleven bien…Kainto-san-Rem bol mirando a su amigo

-cuando Akainto…no llame estúpido a mi helado y mangas-decía muy molesto el peli azul

-Aka-san…que tal si hacemos un karaoke entre todos…ne, ne que dicen Vocaloid y STARSH-Sakura sonriendo

-me parece bien…Kagame-san que dices-Nayatsuki sonriendo

-una gran idea-el nombrado con una sonrisa

-A PREPARAR EL KARAOKE-los chicos Vocaloid sonriendo mientras que las chicas sonreían….sin duda aquellos chicos hacían felices a las STARSH…pero a la vez daban un gran odio a los STARISH

Mientras con los directores

-lo ves Shining-san los Vocaloid revolución….EL PLAN VOCALOID ES GENIAL-decía alegre el albino

-solo espero que hagan que mis chicos canten mejor…y atraigan más audiencia-decía el de lentes mientras evitaba ver a aquel albino

-la verdad funcionara y demasiado bien…dime conseguiste el anime súper violento y los cerillos-el albino muy alegre

-si…para que…-decía temeroso pero el albino solo tomo lo que pidió con una gran sonrisa

-tranquilo yo pago lo del incendio tu tendrás audiencia, fama más fortuna y mejor música, mis chicas alegría y al final tus chicos y compositora serán muy pero MUY felices-Tomoe muy alegre

-INCENDIO-al escuchar la palabra se alteró Saotome un incendio el albino cada día estaba más loco

-en general todos ganamos….te explico más tarde mi plan adiós Shining-san-al decir esto el albino salió con una alegre tarareo y a paso elegante era cierto cada día estaba más loco

_**Espero que les haya gustado lectores y lectoras pronto sabrán el plan de Tomoe-dono….es cierto cada día está más demente este director pero en fin MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**Escritora fuera Paz XD **_


	14. una triste melodia en el karaoke

_**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA damas y caballeros del mundo de FanFiction net. Saben hoy estoy algo melancólica pues las vacaciones ya casi acaban NOOOOOO DX no quería que duraran más pero en fin disfruten y comenten **_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 14. La triste canción en el karaoke

Aquel día sí apenas termino y al iniciar uno nuevo daría inicio la diversión para los demás el gran y divertido karaoke de STARSH y lo Vocaloid

-muy bien ya termine de colocar los dispositivos de voz, los instrumentos y….como no me entienden ya está todo listo-Akainto sonriendo

-Aka-san que tal si tú y yo comenzamos-decía muy contenta la pequeña Sakura

-si…Saku-chan-

Al decir esto los chicos y chicas se prepararon y comenzaron a tocar mientras que Akainto y Sakura esperaban el momento donde ellos iniciaban cantando….

Una vez que la canción inicio todos miraban a la encantadora pareja de ídolos que cantaban a la perfección mientras que sus amigos tocaban los instrumentos. Pero no todo era felicidad ya que los chicos de STARISH miraban las encantadoras escenas donde las chicas eran muy felices con los Vocaloid pero no con ellos

-es una lástima no….-Tomoe sonriendo-aunque ustedes las amen ellas aman a alguien más-

-y…como…lo…sabes-los chicos muy rojos mientras miraban con odio a Tomoe

-de estas cosas sé muy bien…pero tranquilos pronto todos serán felices chao-dijo con una sonrisa para después retirarse

-es el turno de Rem bol y Kainto-Sakura muy alegre

-bien-al decir esto ambos se colocaron en posiciones para comenzar con la canción la cual con las voces de aquellos dos ídolos era perfecta nadie en el caso de STARISH se esperaba que la voz de Rem bol y Kainto fuera tan perfecta unida y al crear una misma melodía era perfecto

-ehh…CHICOS no vienen-Nayatsuki sonriendo-no quieren escuchar como canta…Rem bol-san y Kainto-chan-

-si-al decir esto todos los chicos se acercaron para escuchar las voces de los siguientes ídolos

-Misu-san y Gaku-chan que tal si cantan-decía muy alegre Nayatsuki

-eh…que dices Gakupo-chan-lo miro y él le sonrío

-si…Misu-san-dijo con su muy acostumbrada sonrisa mientras las chicas miraban con ternura a la tierna pareja

-bien-

Al decir esto ambos esperaron a que la música inicia para después Misuki comenzara 'NA si vieron el video de Kaito y Len ''Cendrillon'' donde sale las luces y las mariposas eso ven los chicos' era increíble sus voces encajaban a la perfección pero no solo eso ambos lograban hacer que vieran casas increíbles y no eran hologramas pero aunque ellos lograron que muchos vieran el universo y planetas ellas hacían sentir la sensación de la canción, la ilusión de lo que ocurre e incluyendo el amor en cada canción…

Al terminar la canción poco a poco aquellas luces y mariposas desaparecieron en un simple brillo dejando más impresionados a los chicos

-Misu-san como hicieron eso-pregunto sorprendido y confundido Natsuki que no comprendía lo que había pasado

-hacer…que-Misuki sin comprender al fan de lo tierno

-las luces…las mariposas y…de donde rayos salió el escenario de ópera-decía muy molesto Syo por no comprender

-….-en ese momento los Vocaloid y STARSH estaban preocupadas por sus amigos tal vez se sentían mal porque…mariposas, luces y un escenario de ópera…debían estar enfermos

-Syo-chan….te sientes mal-Sakura algo preocupada por su comentario

-no Sakura-Syo mirando a la nombrada-no nos creen verdad-

-no-las chicas y los Vocaloid al mismo tiempo

-ne, ne Naya-san que tal si cantas la canción que me mostraste en Saíto…no la eh escuchado y además de que también quiero ver como tocas el violín-decía muy contento Kagame

-si-al decir esto Nayatsuki tomo su violín y comenzó a cantar una canción mientras sus amigas le ayudaban con los coros y las demás con instrumentos 'NA si escucharon el op. De Pandora Hearts esa canción canta' todos estaban contentos pues la voz de Nayatsuki daba tranquilidad y su manera de tocar el violín era hermosa…pero a la vez se notaba que la canción guarda un significado triste pues la sonrisa de Nayatsuki no estaba sino un semblante serio y a la vez triste…

-'_Nayatsuki-san'-_pero no podía detenerla porque su voz era demasiado hermosa como para ser cortada en la mitad de la canción y con la manera de tocar el violín hacia que no quería que se detuviera pero…tenía que hacer

Una vez que la canción término en un solo de violín todos sonrieron claro que menos Misuki ante la gran canción de Nayatsuki

-Gracias…chicos y chicas pero….tengo que ver una cosas los veo después-al decir esto Nayatsuki salió de la habitación donde todos se encontraban dejando muy preocupado a Natsuki

-qué tal si la siguiente es Sakura-san-Kagame muy alegre

-'_para que él sea la persona que pertenece a su corazón me sorprende de que no se preocupe porque…se veía triste'-_era lo que pensaba mientras salía de la habitación para seguir a Nayatsuki…y era cierto aquella canción la hacía sentir triste…pero no sabía porque

-Nayatsuki-san-Natsuki mirando a la nombrada

-Natsuki-chan….no deberías estar con los demás…yo quería respirar aire fresco-decía mientras se asomaba por la ventana-porque estás aquí Natsuki-chan-

-me preocupe…te veías triste…y quería saber porque-se acercó a ella y le sonrío

-no es nada…Natsuki

POV de Natsuki

Nayatsuki no me puede mentir sé que esta triste…pero porque ahora Kagame está aquí y eso debe de hacerla feliz

-Nayatsuki-chan…acaso esa canción te hizo sentir mal-le dije y ella solo asintió-porque-

-porque el violín me recuerda a Ikki-san….porque esas notas él las escribió para mí…y yo las utilice en una de mis canciones…-me miro y estaba triste

-Nayatsuki-chan…puedo cantarte una canción-le dije y ella se sonrojo

-pero porque…Natsuki-me miro y yo le sonreí

-te hará sentir menor….vamos-la tome de brazo y la lleve de nuevo hacia donde estaban los instrumentos una vez que llegamos le pedía a las chicas si podían tocar unas notas y ellas aceptaron eso me hizo sentir mejor una vez que todo estada preparado yo me coloque en mi posición y espera a que iniciara…..

Fin del POV de Natsuki

Inicia el POV de Nayatsuki

La verdad no comprendo a Natsuki pero…es una buena persona claro si se le quitan los defectos ya que todos los tenemos….pero no comprendo una canción de qué manera me hará sentir mejor una canción

La verdad esperamos que la canción diera inicio parecía por la melodía que será alegre 'NA. Top star revolution' la verdad la voz de Natsuki es hermosa pero una vez que lo visualizo no sé porque me miro a mí en un campo donde hay muchos árboles de duraznos y cada vez Natsuki me mira y toma de la mano caen muchos pétalos…a esto se referían pero porque las chicas no…la verdad me siento feliz pero porque cada vez que dice '' a my princess'' se acerca tanto a mí me es…si solo es una canción pero…me gusta mucho…y su manera de tocar el violín me tranquiliza en lugar de…Ikki-san el me hacía sentir intranquila al igual que Kagame…pero sin darme cuenta comienzo a llorar y después de eso la canción termina…Natsuki me mira y deja aún lado el violín y corre hacia mí parecía muy preocupado pero…porque

-Nayatsuki-chan…porque estas llorando-me miro y estaba demasiado preocupado

-Natsuki…yo…-me lanzo a Natsuki y comienzo a llorar preocupando a mis amigas…pero no sé porque siento que todo estará bien con Natsuki…a mí me gusta Kagame…pero a la vez cuando es un insensible no puedo estar con él pero con Natsuki…me siento mejor

-todo estará bien-me dice en un susurro y yo me sonrojo

-Naya-san…lamento lo que te pedí no había recordado lo de Ikki-san-miro a Kagame y él me sonríe mientras besa mi mano…ahora recuerdo porque me gusta Kagame

-Kagame-san merci-le dije y me sonrío-lo siento chicas no quería preocuparlas-

-Nayatsuki si comienzas a llorar y no nos dices nada es normal que nos preocupamos-mire a Misu-san y estaba como de costumbre sin mostrar sentimientos

-traducción…Nayatsuki nos preocupaste para la otra dinos y te ayudamos-mire a Rem bol quien me sonreía me alegre tener tan buenas amigas

-ahora que lo pienso…Icchigo-san y León-chan porque no cantan juntos la de Romeo and cinderella-mire a Sakura quien sabía que era una de mis canciones favoritas

-normalmente la canto con mi hermana pero…si Icchigo vamos-

-si León-ambos son tan lindos

Fin del POV de Nayatsuki

Ambos comenzaron a cantar y era perfecto ambos cantaban muy bien mientras Icchigo hacia dos cosas cantar y tocar la guitarra pero no solo ella tocaba un instrumento sino que también le ayudaban Misuki con el piano, Sakura con el violín, Rem bol tocando la batería y Taranee con una segunda guitarra eléctrica todos estaban felices pues la canción era perfecta una vez que termino todos estaban muy contentos pues no habían visto un mejor equipo en la música que ellos

-eso fue muy divertido…no Misu-Rem bol mirando a la nombrada quien solo asintió-que bien-

-chicas…ahora que lo pienso…ustedes son amigas desde la infancia cierto-Syo mirando a las nombradas

-no…todas estábamos en la misma clase…las conocí porque me pedían las notas de las materias-Misuki con frialdad

-bueno yo no….que recuerde tú y yo somos amigas desde…bueno si nos conocimos en Saíto porque íbamos en la misma clase…pero recuerda Misuki nos hicimos amigas….porque….-

-necesitabas una guardaespaldas verdad-

-no…bueno si….pero te hiciste mi amiga porque….-Rem bol recordando lo que paso

-porque tu grado de curiosidad era muy pervertido-Misuki con seriedad

-era pequeña si-

-pero eso no explicaba lo que hiciste…pero mejor dejemos aún lado el tema…por favor-Misuki algo nerviosa por lo que paso cuando eran niñas

-….-en ese momento los chicos no comprendían pero los Vocaloid sabían a la perfección de que hablaban

-lo que paso fue…-Gakupo con una sonrisa

Flash back

En una biblioteca de una escuela se encontraban dos estudiantes de 6 To de primaria pero solo una de ellas dos estaba con seriedad mientras leía pacíficamente un libro de aquel lugar hasta que….

-'_esa niña siempre está sola ya se…'-_pensaba Rem bol con una sonrisa-hola mi nombre es Rem bol Jinquerio-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa

-Misuki Hamimemashita-decía sería la de cabello azul

-eh notado que estas muy sola desde que entramos al primer instituto….pero Hamimemashita no te gustaría ser mi amiga-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la nombrada bajaba el libro que sostenía

-no me dirás como el resto…lamento lo de tu familia…no tendrás lastima por mi como el resto-le dijo fría y cortante

-claro que no…mi padre murió hace unos años…y pues…te entiendo mi madre se volvió a casar y él es un idiota-Rem bol mientras se sentaba y recargaba en el sustento de la silla

-ya veo…pero que no tú tienes un grupo de….- pero fue cortada por la otra

-son unas superficiales las mandare al diablo y solo seremos tú y yo Misu-dijo con una sonrisa

-con tal de que me dejes leer…bien-la miro y vio que la miraba fijamente y eso la preocupo-que-

Rem bol extendió su mano hasta tocar el pecho de Misuki para poder palparlo con seriedad

-vaya…son un poco más grande que las mías-dijo seria y Misuki se sonrojo

-ERES UNA PERVERTDIDA-Misuki muy roja

-estamos en una biblioteca Misuki…además era curiosidad-dijo con una sonrisa para después levantarse-vamos ya tocaron es hora de irnos-

-'_ahora tengo por amiga a una pervertida'-_

Fin del flash back

Al escuchar esto todos los chicos estaban muy rojos y algo preocupados pues la Rem bol que actualmente conocen no aria eso pero nadie sabía su pasado

-Y COMO LO SABIAS-Masato mirando a Gakupo

-en ese caso las…-Syo mirando a las demás

-no es solo que…nos hicimos amigas cuando entramos en el segundo instituto-las chicas sonriendo

-aún no respondes…Gakupo-Masato mirando con odio al nombrado

-Misu-san me dijo-sonrío despreocupado-pero en fin que tal si nos vamos…-

-si-las chicas sonriendo y STARISH sin ánimos

_**Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja XD pobre de Misu-san….pero recuerden que todos tenemos un grado de curiosidad pero el de Rem bol si paso el limite….pero en fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado bueno MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS mis amados-amadas lectores-lectoras del mundo de FanFiction net. **_

_**Escritora fuera Paz XD **_


	15. recuperemos la espada de Gakupo

_**Saben lamento si me tarde es solo que no tenía ideas y pues también es que mi mente tenía un serio problema el cual era que todas las historias creadas y futuras se mesclaron y pues…ni modo hasta ahora ya logre desenredarla un poco para este cap. haci que DISFRUTEN ONEGAI **_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 15. Recuperemos la espada de Gakupo

-qué…salieron….tan temprano-estas palabras venían de una joven de cabello largos color verde, ojos del mismo color, tés blanca y vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco con zapatillas

-es extraño…y más en Gakupo-decía un joven de cabello largo color verde, ojos del mismo color, tés blanca, vestido con 'NA. Como el de amnesia'

-si lo que pasa es que Masa-chan perdió la espada de Gaku-chan y pues-decía contenta Kei-sempai

-'iremos a recuperarla'-

-es normal en nuestro querido GAKUPO-decían ambos al unísono ya que conocían demasiado bien al peli purpura

Mientras tanto en una de las zonas de la ciudad

-donde, donde, donde estará mi espada-decía muy preocupado aquel chico que solo se dedicaba a buscar por todos lados no sabía que hacer el peli purpura ya que aquel objeto era demasiado importante para él

Pero mientras todos caminaban no se percataron que los observaban y que se acercaban lentamente hacia ellos parecía ser…

-vaya, vaya-decían dos jóvenes que eran iguales 'NA. Peliojirosas y vestidas de porristas'-ambos deben de ser novios en ese caso…-antes de terminar la oración tomaron de la mano a Misuki y Masato y se los llevaron lo más rápido posible dejando al resto muy confundidos pero eso si corriendo para alcanzarlos

Una vez que las desconocidas entraron a lo que parecía ser una tienda de dulces dejaron a Misuki y Masato luego tomaron un dulce 'NA. El del Poki game' y una vez que estaban los dos se los metieron en la boca de tal forma en que uno quedara en cada extremo

-si se separan…-en ese momento ambas sacaron pistolas paralizadoras asustando aún más a los peli azul-deben de comer y ganar ya que ambos fueron seleccionados…con confianza comiencen-decían contentas las muy despistadas ya que no conocían muy bien quienes eran o que eran…

-MASATO…MISUKI-en ese momento todos los de Vocaloid, STARSH y STARISH entraron y al ver la escena solo se quedaron admirando mientras entraban

POV de Masato

Mi manera de pensar comienza a cambiar no sé que hacer pero de tan solo tener a Misuki tan cerca pero…a la vez tan lejos me hace sentir intranquilo

Sin siquiera pensarlo comienzo a acercarme mordiendo el dulce…solo dos mordidas y Misuki se sonroja pero ella no se queda atrás…dos mordidas ahora estamos más cerca y haci nos comenzamos a acercar hasta quedar muy cerca ella…o yo pronto se…

-MISUKI-pero en ese momento ambos nos separamos ya que los primos y hermano de Misuki entraron casi rompiendo la puerta de un golpe

-mi princesa…dime que es mentira y que te trajo a la fuerza…ESTE MALDITO PERVERTIDO-freno en la oración y me apunto…vaya que me odia

-no…hermano nos trajeron aquí…Hijirikawa no tuvo nada que ven en esto-dijo como le es costumbre pero yo me sorprendí…no entiendo porque…Misuki me defiende

-vaya que todos son muy paranoicos…-les dijo con la oración inconclusa como se le es costumbre

-…deberían confiar más en Misuki-los miro Jack y todos se sonrojaron…no…se parecen en nada a Misuki…como si no se notara que son familiares

- vale, vale no es que no confiemos en Misuki vale es solo que…no queremos que Misuki sufráis por más de lo…VALE ya sabéis-dijo con una sonrisa Hirato mientras que todos bajaban la vista

-YA….después pelean VAMOS A BUSCAR A MI ESPADA-dijo muy preocupado Gakupo y…todos salimos

Fin del POV de Masato

Unos minutos después en el centro de la plaza

-como terminamos en esto-decía muy decepcionado Gakupo de tan solo ver la situación la que era….

Gakupo, Kainto y Misuki contra dos hombres y una mujer que al parecer seria una pelea de fuercitas

-porque…cuando buscábamos tu espada llegamos a un bar y la encontraste y al hombre que la tenía le dijiste ''esa espada es mía démela'' pero el dijo que su novia se la había dado en ese momento iniciaría una pelea pero…el gran héroe de la justicia apareció y arreglo la cituacion con unas vencidas-decía contento Kainto mientras que Gakupo lo miraba muy confundido

-quien es el héroe de la justicia…QUIEN-pero en lugar de calmarse solo se preocupaba más

-sabes que lo mío no es arreglar las cosas con violencia pero-miro al peli purpura quien estaba más nervioso

-tranquilo…Gaku si perdemos comprate otra y LISTO-decía muy convencido pero Gakupo solo se sonrojo

-es que solo quiero esa espada-decía muy rojo de tan solo recordar de la persona de quien provenía ese regalo ya que era la persona que más amaba…pero de manera romántica

-en ese caso…tu y yo ganamos las primeras para que Misuki no se lastime o preocupe recuerda que esta MUY débil-al decir esto Gakupo sonrio y asintió ya que su plan prodria funcionar

El primero en pasar fue Kainto al mirar a aquel hombre de inmediato supo que hacer ya que él era mayor en comparación con Kainto

-no tendre piedad-le dijo convencido pero Kainto hizo una expresión muy tierna

-por favor apiadese de mi solo soy un niñito-decía con una voz muy dulce mientras unia y movia sus manos

-preparados-dijo el quien se encargaba de iniciar las peleas

-oh…sabe casi lo olvido- miro al hombre pero esta vez con seriedad-ya sabes que-pero solo lo confundió aun más

-que-miro a Kainto quien mostro una expresión macabra

-ahora mismo tú…-y es ese momento comenzó a susurrarle nadie más que Kainto y aquel hombre sabia lo que sucedería solo susurraba antes de comenzar hasta que el rostro del hombre se palideció y puso una expresión llena de miedo

-inicien-se retiró el hombre y en ese momento…

Pero Kainto solo movió la mano al lado contrario y…gano todos estaban sorprendidos más los chicos

-que le dijiste-decía muy preocupado por el sujeto quien se movía muy torpemente

-oh…nada-pero todos sabían que era falso

-bien competiré contra una mujer no puedo…-

-tranquila señorita…Karin esta aquí para salvarla-era él el joven de larga y verde cabellera que estaba en la residencia-ehh chicos que hacen aquí-miro a los pálidos y sorprendidos Kainto y Gakupo quienes estaban helados y aterrados ante esa situación

Pero Gakupo no se quedó ahí en lugar de hacerlo solo comenzó a correr

-que tonto siempre tratando de huir de mí…atrápalo-miro a la mujer de cabellos verdes quien con gran velocidad atrapo a Gakupo y lo llevo a rastras hacia el lugar de competición

-SUELTAME KAROLAI-decía muy asustado pero Karolain no le hacía caso una vez que Gakupo estaba en su lugar fue tomado por Karin y lo miro con reto aquel hombre al peli purpura

-porque…-Masato miro a Misuki y ella solo lo miro de nuevo

-Karin es el hermano de Gakupo junto con Karolain por ello lo conoce…pero Karin siempre jugaba muy bruscamente con Gakupo por lo cual quedo traumado y cada que lo ve o lo patea y golpea o sale corriendo-decía fría como de costumbre y Masato solo miro a los chicos

-ya veo-dijo serio pero solo quería reír por la expresión de Gakupo

-Gaku-chan mandemos al diablo el pasado que importa todas las veces que me golpeaste y cada vez que tratabas de matarme cada vez que estaba junto a Louka…porque estoy orgulloso de ti-miro al peli purpura quien sonrío-porque eres mi hermano y te amo-

-que palabras tan amables…hermano-pero solo fue una trampa para ganarle

-SIIIIIIIIIIII-decía contento Karin mientras que Gakupo tenía el orgullo por los suelos

-Ga…ku-miro Kainto al nombrado quien estaba muy decepcionado de sí mismo

-no me queda de otra ganare por Gakupo-chan-Misuki se acercó a la mesa y se sentó esperando al siguiente…quien para su mala suerte era un hombre muy alto y corpulento por los músculos quien a la vez tenía muchos tatuajes que parecían de la marina

-no esperes piedad de me niñita-el hombre miro a Misuki quien estaba muy tranquila

-porque habría pedir piedad por parte de un hipopótamo-le dijo con burla y el hombre se enfadó más de lo que estaba

-MALDITA MOCOSA COMO ME LLAMASTE-miro a Misuki y ella solo sonrío con maldad

-eres sordo verdad…te dije hipopótamo o prefieres escoria, basura, cabeza de pulpo, zapato viejo…o suela vieja-los espectadores se sorprendieron con el carácter de Misuki mientras que las chicas y chicos morían de miedo

-Misuki debe de tener un plan…verdad-Gakupo mirando a su mejor amiga

-si ella nunca hace nada por actuar-decía convencida Rem bol y en ese momento inicio

-PIDE PIEDAD-dijo con ira pero….

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….NO TIENE UN PLAN-en ese momento todos los amigos de Misuki estaban muy preocupados y nerviosos por la vida de la peliojizafiro

-no llores si te rompo el brazo-el hombre miro a Misuki y rio por burla por la situación de la de ojos color de piedra preciosa

-MI ESPADA-decía aterrado Gakupo mientras que los demás morían de miedo por la vida de Misuki

-MISUKI-miro Masato a su amada dispuesto a entrar para defenderla pero Guilbert lo detuvo-QUE HACES-

-mira-dijo serio y el obedeció

En ese momento Misuki rio y con gran fuerza venció al hombre a tal grado de que rompió la mesa todos estaban sorprendidos por parte de la audiencia pero los que la conocían ya sabían cómo era su fuerza

-LA GANADORA-

-SIIIII-las chicas miraban como Misuki saltaba de alegra con sus primos y prima mientras que su hermano la cargaba

-no…digan nada…de la fuerza bruta de Misu-decía con temor Kainto ya que Misuki siempre fue más fuerte que la mayoría de los hombres pero esta vez…era demasiado fuerte

-Hijirikawa…-Misuki volteo a ver a Masato y se acercó con una sonrisa-gane…de verdad gane-

-si…bien hecho princesa-miro a Misuki y acaricio su cabello

-MI ESPADA-Gakupo vio su premio y fue por ella sí que quería aquel obsequio que le había dado la persona que él amaba-no importa donde estés mientras la tenga tu estarás conmigo-

-espero que no te importe que descanse-al decir esto Misuki se acomodó en el pecho de Masato y el no desaprovecho y la abrazo

-no te emociones….-dijo Rosa bel

-…Misuki aun ama a Gaku…pero tranquilo si sigue amando a la demente peli rosa…-miro a Misuki y luego a su hermana para que ambos se abrazaran

-tendrás su corazón-dijeron ambos y luego se fueron

-'_vaya que esos dos son raros'-_pensaba Masato mientras abrazaba a su amada Misuki-bien vámonos mi princesa-

Misuki parecía débil por ello Masato la cargo en su espalda mientras que los demás miraban la encantadora escena…y mientras que Gakupo iba muy aferrado a su amada espada

Una vez que llegaron a la residencia lo primero que paso fue que Kei-sempai se preocupó por Misuki ya que no sabía por qué estaba haci pero luego todos le explicaron y ella sonrió

Al día siguiente

El ambiente de paz y amistad entre Vocaloid y STARISH duro muy poco ya que al día siguiente todos peleaban contra todos las chicas pelaban contra STARISH ya que protegían a su amados y los Vocaloid contra los chicos por razones infantiles

-YA ESTOY HASTA LA M….-

-TOMOE-pero el insulto de Tomoe no duro ya que las chicas lo callaron

-pero como STARSH, Vocaloid y STARISH no se llevan bien esto hare…Marte y Jueves STARSH y STARISH compartirán habitación…Sábados y Domingos…Vocaloid y STARISH sin reproches en DICHO-al decir esto Tomoe salió del lugar y todos solo dijeron

-MALDITO TOMOE-

-Tomoe-dono no es muy extremo-miro al nombrado Kei-sempai y el solo sonrío

-CLARO que no…solo que yo siempre gano-al decir esto salió del lugar dando pequeños saltos y con un muy alegre tarareo…a la legua se notaba que Tomoe traía algo traía manos

-'_espero que lo que Tomoe trame no lastime a las chicas o…peor que dañe a los chicos y ellos se quieran vengar…lastimando a las chicas porque…no quiero que las lastimen ellas son muy especiales para mi…por ello no quiero que sean lastimadas'-_era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento la sempai ya que era cierto esas chicas eran…su familia

_**Espero que les haya gustado y lamento…enserio… ENSERIO LO LAMENTO si me retrase es solo que…pues mis ideas…las escuela, la tarea 'como odio a la muy maldita tarea' y pues mi rutina y aparte las demás historias SOY UN DESASTRE POR EL MOMENTO mi pobre mente está hecha pedazos pero en fin espero que les haya gustado haci que por el momento…MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**Escritora fuera Paz XD **_


	16. A usar uniformes

_**Espero que disfruten este capítulo puesto que me ha costado algo de trabajo escribirlo ya que mi mente no tenía ninguna idea pero tranquilas y tranquilos aquí está el siguiente cap.**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

Capítulo 16. A usar uniformes

Era una nueva semana y con ella la tortura tanto para STARSH como para los Vocaloid comenzaba ya que por órdenes de su mejor amigo pero a la vez jefe Tomoe Kabuki tendrían que compartir habitaciones con STARISH pero por días diferentes para tratar de llevarse mejor pero todos debían admitir algo y era que su líder y jefe era una persona que no tomaba enserio las deserciones o pensamientos de los demás porque el siempre hacia lo que le venía haciendo en gana

Pero no solo era eso si no que algo muy extraño pasaba en la residencia lo cual preocupo a los chicos por ver aquella escena que era….

STARSH casi todas las del grupo estaban en la copa de un árbol con lo que parecía ser una expresión de miedo y fobia mientras que los Vocaloid huían como unos cobardes mientras gritaban

-''CUANDO LA DEMENTE SE VAYA REGRESO''-

Pero no era algo extraño para las chicas aquella situación solo que había algo diferente y era que Misuki la líder de STARSH se encontraba muy asustada pero refugiada en los brazos de….pero en este caso no era Gakupo sino….Masato

Flash back…..unas horas antes de lo ocurrido

-ES UNA TONTERIA TOMOE-gritaban tanto las chicas como los Vocaloid ya que las ideas de su jefe nunca eran las mejores

-pero que dicen si ya compre los uniformes además de que STARISH también lo ara…solo que ellos ya tienen sus uniformes-decía convencido de su plan el albino mientras las chicas se contenían

-Tomoe…tal vez pero….porque tiene que ser el uniforme de Saotome…-miro Misuki al albino quien sonrío con ternura pero con burla al mismo tiempo la cual era muy característico de él

-porque pensé que lucirían tiernas TRANQUILAS después serán los de Saíto…-miro aquel albino a las chicas que suspiraron resignadas ya que su jefe nunca cambiaria de opinión

-bien-dijeron al unísono y miraron a su amigo quien quería saltar de alegría

Unos minutos después los miembros de la residencia ya estaban con los uniformes listos y puestos una vez que todos se encontraron en la sala de estar los chicos de STARISH lo único que pudieron hacer es sonrojarse ya que las chicas de STARSH lucían muy lindas tanto para ellos como para los Vocaloid

-chicas lucen muy lindas-Kainto se acercó a Rem bol y la miro detenidamente-definitivamente el uniforme de Saotome luce hermoso en ti…Rem bol-

-gracias Kainto-miro al nombrado y sonrío ya que aquella bufanda azul tan característica en él siempre la usaba y esa la hacía feliz ya que era un regalo de ella

-Misu no me esperaba menos luces tan tierna-Gakupo abrazo a la nombrada y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después mirar con una sonrisa de burla a Masato-ne, ne que dices…Masa-chan-

-Gakupo-chan….siempre encuentras la forma de hacerme que me avergüence-Misuki miro al más alto y se sonrojo vaya que amaba ase hombre 'NA recuerden que Gakupo siempre fue el más alto en el PC haci que también aquí XD'

Unos minutos después los miembros de la residencia recordaron que Tomoe les dijo que los esperaría en los jardines de aquella residencia

Una vez que todos llegaron al lugar indicado que era bajo un árbol del Sakura lo esperaron pacientemente ya que lo conocían muy bien y sabían que él siempre fue puntual pero esta vez se sorprendieron ya que no llegaba y ya había pasado una hora

-ya vámonos él estúpido peli blanco no vendrá-dijo muy molesto Ren mientras miraba a Rem bol y al verla con Kainto se molestó aún más…vaya que odiaba aquel chico

-MINAAAAAAAAAS-esa era una voz demasiado familiar para las chicas y los Vocaloid y con gran temor miraron hacia atrás para encontrase con su peor pesadilla…..Leima rin Miran

Su amiga, acosadora y Sempai

Fin del flash back.

Por ello los Vocaloid al verla salieron corriendo mientras que STARSH se escondía en la copa del árbol tratando de que aquella ídolo no las encontrara pero en el caso de Misuki lo único que pudo hacer es ponerse a salvo en los brazos de Masato ya que Gakupo salió corriendo con el resto

-'_mientras yo esté aquí nada te pasara…Misuki'-_miro a Misuki noto que ella si tenía miedo a aquella mujer

-are….Misu-chan…no me esperaba que fueras novia de Masato-kun si no de Gaku-sama-miro aquella mujer a la nombrada quien empujo a Masato la miro con seriedad e ira-me alegra que no hayas perdido ante la loca de Louka- 'NA ella es de cabello rubio con un ojo de color azul cielo brillante y el otro dorado, piel blanca y vestida con una falda negra, blusa rosa y zapatillas negras'

-nunca perderé contra ella…y jamás perderé a la persona que amo…aunque sé que no tengo oportunidad-lo último lo dijo casi inaudible pero solo quien la conocía de verdad salía porque tenía la mirada más triste de lo normal-POR ELLO venceré a Louka…y me quedare con Gakupo-chan-

Aquella ídolo sí que conocía a Misuki sabía que diría eso pero

-NO…NUNCA LO PERMITIRE-

-LOUKA-todas las chicas al ver a la peli rosa se sorprendieron…que no ella estaba de gira mundial-nos volvemos a ver Hamimemashita…quien lo dirá la mejor de Saíto compitiendo por un simple hombre-

-no tienes derecho a hablarme de esa forma ya que tú peleas por lo mismo-miro a la peli rosa quien sonrío y miro a hacia su derecha con burla y alegría

-mejor dejemos esta platica para después…Misu-chan….Gakupo viene-miro su rival y sonrío

-'_ella debe de ser….'-_en ese momento Masato recordó que Misuki la semana pasada le conto que ella nunca se había logrado llevar bien con Louka por cuestiones simples y era por culpa de Gakupo ya que Louka aunque fuera mala con él lo amaba…pero Misuki también lo amaba por ello ambas nunca se lograron llevar bien

Unos minutos minutos después de que Gakupo al ver a Louka la abrazara y ella le jalara las mejillas Misuki se retiró dejando muy satisfecha a Louka y confundido a Gakupo

-maldita Louka-lo único que pudo hacer la peli zafiro fue encerrase por segunda ocasión en la azotea de la residencia y por segunda ocasión Masato la encontró

-dime porque amas en realidad a Masakawa-

-eh-

POV de Masato

Me acerque a Misuki y ella se confundió no puede ser tan complicado pero nunca he logrado comprenderla…aunque conocí a Misuki cuando niños para tener una buena relación con los de diferentes familias me termine ilusionando con ella…pero al final

La perdí…porque no supe que paso con ella de un día para otro desapareció por ello pensé que…me odiaría y termine volviendo un poco frio y al final termine siendo frio por cuestiones de mi familia

-ya te dije que po su manera de cantar…-pero le corte no la deje continuar porque la interrumpí

-mientes…tu amiga me dijo porque….y es cierto-la mire y ella solo se sonrojo vaya que le apena esta clase de conversaciones

-a comparación con el resto de los hombres Gakupo-chan…era muy tierno y amable conmigo…además de que….su ''mala suerte'' me era muy tierna-me miro y dio una pequeña sonrisa…haciendo que me sonrojara-esta rojo Hijirikawa-

-porque tú lo provocas-la mire por segunda ocasión y ella se confundió su manera de ser es demasiado pura-ahora que lo pienso tu suéter se parece al que yo tengo-

-eh…en ese caso tenemos algo en común…pero el mío tiene el emblema de mi familia-la miro y es cierto

-casi…es común-le sonrío y ella también estas ocasiones son muy pocas…en la cual la veo reír o en este caso sonreír

-sabes desearía que Louka se callera desde la azotea de la residencia-miro desde lo alto a la nombrada y yo me reí

-no me esperaba que fueras psicópata…pero de todas formas eres tierna-caristio su cabello y la miro pero recuerdo cuando ella me cedió parte de su confianza

-Masato…podrías…guardar un secreto-tomo mi mano y la sostuvo por unos leves segundos

-que pasa…-me confundí pero trate de tomar su mano para saber que pasaba

-la razón…por la que soy un tanto fría es por….-en ese momento soltó mi mano y me alejo de su alcance-lo siento pero…si nadie lo sabe…pero si Gakupo-chan no lo sabe y es mi amigo de la infancia no veo por qué decirle a un completo extraño mi realidad, mi pasado…mi dolor…solo eres una persona más la cual me olvidara y yo a ella…solo un extraño más-trato de irse pero la detuve-que haces suéltame…Masato-

No, no la suelto la acerco a mí y la abrazo por la cintura mientras veo como trata de alejarme de ella es algo fuerte pero sigue débil por lo de la semana pasada

-no…nunca te olvidaría….por ello-la beso mientras ella trata de alejarme pero se lo impido veo sus esfuerzos que son inútiles…espero que seda pero no…sigue luchando contra mí me alejo de ella y ella me mira con odio

-te odio…TE ODIO MASATO….Hijirikawa te odio….-solo la miro como ella aun trata de alejarme pero no la suelto la llevo hasta la pared e impido que trate de huir de mi…la verdad odio esta regla solo quiero que se rompa para poder decirle lo que siento a Misuki pero no sé si pueda ya que…ella ama a alguien más mientras más lo pienso más me acerco a ella es increíble cuanto la amo…

Reacciono pero es tarde miro como estoy sobre Misuki no sé cómo llegue a tal extremo

-por favor…déjame…no quiero…que-mire a Misuki quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos trataba de contenerlas pero una de ellas salió…me siento el peor hombre del mundo me levante y me fui como pude….soy de lo peor

Fin del POV de Masato

-trataste de violar a Misu-la voz de Hirato se hizo presente cuando Masato comenzaba a entrar a lo que era su habitación después de haber huido de la azotea

-que haces aquí-le dijo molesto pero asustado ya que él era uno de los primos de Misuki y si lo conocía bien tal vez lo mataría

-mañana en la noche…-se levantó con la taza de té que tomaba mientras caminaba en dirección de la puerta-Misuki te dirá la verdad…pero conociendo a León y Akainto…será en un mes-al decir esto salió de la habitación dejando sorprendió a Masato

-'_Misuki'-_pensaba algo confundido pero dispuesto a esperar

_**Bueno hasta la otra**_

_**Escritora fuera paz XD**_


	17. un reto por tu amor

_**Muy buenos días, tardes o noches damas y caballeros del universo de FanFiction net. Pues por aquí son las 12.30 de la noche pues como se podrá notar en este cap. la inspiración me llego mientras soñaba con Masato **_**U**_**\\**_**U **_**pero en fin espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus preciosos Reviews para saber que me falta o si les gusto pero en fin DISFRUTAD**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. notas de la autora

Capítulo 17. Un reto por tu amor

El sonido era incesante….

Era aquel sonido que daba el paso de los minutos, de los segundos pero que era lo que pasa se encontraba él….él mismo Hijirikawa Masato observando una encantadora escena por parte de la pareja pero un gran dolor para él…Misuki líder de STARSH en los brazos y siendo besada por quien ella amaba…Edward Gakupo Masakawa el gran enemigo de Masato pero…el gran amor de Misuki…

Pero solo era un sueño se levantó de tal forma en que quedara sentado en la cama para poder apreciar el reloj de su buro….6.30 am apenas si era de madrugada pero aunque fuera un sueño levanto su mano y toco su pecho un dolor agudo sintió de tan solo recordar esa escena…sí que amaba a Misuki

Miro a su derecha para poder ver como su compañero dormía plácidamente y por la expresión que tenía debía ser un buen sueño y como Masato conocía a la perfección a Ren lo más probable que soñara eran dos cosas la primera Kainto muerto o la segunda Ren violando a Rem bol pero como lo conocía demasiado bien debía ser la segunda

Se levantó de la cama y fue en dirección de la puerta al salir recordado el día que sería mañana….martes mañana estaría con Misuki…de tan solo recordar lo que paso en la tarde se sonrojo y a la vez se puso triste nunca quiso ver a Misuki llorara por su causa pero…él la amaba y no sabía que hacer ya que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos

Al llegar a la cocina tomo un vaso de agua y se sorprendió al ver justo a la persona que no quería ver….a Gakupo

-buenas madrugadas Masa-san-el peli purpura miro al peli azul quien parecía molesto-soñabas con Misu-san o con Haru-san-

-eso no te importa-se dio la vuelta pero la curiosidad lo invadió-que haces aquí-volvió la mirada y se acercó al más alto

-no podía dormir y vine por un vaso de leche tibia-sonrío como niño pequeño-la verdad recordé cuando Misu-san casi me beso-al decir esto el de cabello azul se sorprendió ya que no se esperaba que alguien como Misuki hubiera tratado de besar alguien-lo más probable es que quieras saber….

Flash back.

POV de Gakupo

Hoy la mañana fue muy estresante…10 exámenes antes de la hora del almuerzo fue realmente agotador lo bueno que Misuki-sempai me ayudo a estudiar toda la noche…siento que soy una carga para ella la verdad me ayuda a estudiar, como mi personalidad, voz y casi todo en lo ser un ídolo y yo apenas si la ayudo en algo siempre está estudiando…aunque las chicas me dicen que es normal siento que Misuki se exige demasiado pero…es normal en un black dar eco…no

-LOUKA-SAN MISUKI-SEMPAI-miro a las chicas y las llamo me sorprende que sempai y Louka-san estén juntas ya que se tienen un odio y es mutuo pero en fin veo como los acosadores de sempai como de costumbre….la acosan durante el almuerzo me comienzo a acercar pero….

-Gakupo-chan-mi sempai toma de mi corbata para que me acerque más a ella veo como se pone de puntitas y rodea sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se acerca a mi parecería que me quiere….besar

Miro que sus acosadores y Louka-san están con la boca abierta por la gran sorpresa…si esto no hace que Louka-san reaccione nada más lo ara

Gracias a que tengo hoy suelto el cabello me acerco a Misuki-sempai cualquiera pensaría que la bese en los labios cuando en realidad….bese su frente….nadie más que sempai y yo lo sabrá

Fin del flash back y el POV de Gakupo

Al escuchar esto Masato se pudo sentir un poco más tranquilo ya que el primero en tocar los labios de Misuki había sido él y no Gakupo en cierta forma sentía que tenía ventaja

-pero no se creó que debía haber tomado aquel beso-se recargo en la silla y miro a Masato-Masa-san no soy estúpido sé que Misuki está enamorada de mi aunque ella sabe que yo amo a Louka-san…se lo deje claro hace dos años…pero si Louka-san me rechaza tengo mi repuesto o muñeca de segunda mano a…Misuki-

Inicia el POV de Masato

No lo podía creer Gakupo usaría a Misuki él es realmente despreciable…como puede ser tan insensible con Misuki si ella lo ama lo que yo dará pro estar en su lugar

Lo miro con odio y gran rabia mientras que él me sonríe…sí que es de lo peor

-escúchame bien…yo amo a Misuki y no te permitiré que la uses por ello si esa peli rosa te rechaza no me importara porque enamorare a Misuki para que sea solo mía y para evitar que escoria como tú la lastime-lo mire con gran odio y él se rio con burla mientras se levantaba

-será una divertida batalla…no porque ya la hallas besado tienes ventaja…no ya que Misuki-san ha estado conmigo desde hace más tiempo que tú con ella haci que no tienes ventaja…más bien yo la tengo-mire como se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar eso solo prolongo más mi ira

-NO…yo ganare porque amo a Mitzuki Esmeralda III Hamimemashita…y no perderé contra ti-lo mire con gran rabia y él se sorprendió

-solo…yo…Sebastián-sama y al familia de Misuki conocía su nombre…a Misu le tomo dos años confiar en mi…PERO no importa un tengo ventaja-dejo a un lado la verdad y comenzó a caminar como lo odio

Espero ser yo quien gane su corazón….

Fin del POV de Masato

La larga noche dio a fin dando a inicio una nueva y hermosa mañana los integrantes de Vocaloid, STARSH y STARISH bajaron de sus respectivas alcobas y lo que usarían para esa noche fue cambiada de lugar ya que se acomodarían de esta forma

Itoki estaría en el cuarto de Icchigo, Taranee en el de Tokiya, Ren en el de Rem bol, Misuki en el de Masato, Natsuki en el de Nayatsuki, Syo en el de Sakura y finalmente Cecil en el de Céfiro en ese sistema siempre se basarían bueno solo en el tiempo que Vocaloid y STARSH viviera con STARISH

Pero mientras el resto de los miembros de la residencia se terminaba de acomodar Tokiya no paraba de observar los esfuerzos de Taranee por mejorar como Tsubasa...era muy optimista pero a la vez tan frágil que cuando observo que ya casi terminaba se acercó a ella

-pareces cansada-la miro detenidamente observando como su respiración era muy agitada-toma…te ara bien-le dio una botella con agua y miro hacia otro lado ya que se sonrojaba con facilidad

-gracias…Tokiya-tomo la botella y sonrío-dime que haces aquí que no tenías que hacer algo como Hayato-

-no-la miro de nuevo y observo como su respiración se comenzaba a regular-y tú que tanto hacías-

-nada en particular solo terminaba de ensayar una nueva….-aquella oración fue inconclusa ya que Taranee resbalo con una toalla que estaba tirada haciendo que ella callera hacia el frente terminando besando a Tokiya-AHHHHH Tokiya lo siento no era mi…..-pero por segunda ocasión la oración fue incompleta ya que Tokiya tomo las muñecas de Taranee para volver a besarla

-Taranee-sama...dime acaso…lo siento interrumpí-Kami al ver la escena se sonrojo y se fue ya que lo que vio fue a Tokiya sobre Taranee ya ambos en el piso mientras la besaba…sí que el peli morado fuerte era rápido

-Kami espera…-alejo al chico de ella y trato de seguir al de lentes pero no pudo ya que una mano la detuvo-Tokiya suéltame-

-porque lo seguirás-le dijo molesto solo obteniendo un empujón de la ídolo

-porque no quiero que Kami piense que ay algo entre nosotros porque…yo lo amo-aquella oración había destruido a Tokiya pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente al contrario lucharía por la de ojos violeta

-en ese caso yo le explicare-al decir esto salió corriendo lo más rápido que puso en busca del castaño para dejar algo en claro

-CUATRO OJOS….-el de lentes volteo y se encontró con un muy molesto Tokiya

-que pasa…Tokiya los labios de Taranee-sama no te fueren suficiente-dijo en burla para después reír-no pensé que la peli violeta fuera tan fácil-

-QUE DICES BASTARDO-Tokiya no comprendía al de lentes ya que si recordaba bien el y Taranee eran grandes amigos desde que iban en Saíto-porque lo dices si Taranee…-

-esta enamoraba de mí-saco una cajetilla de cigarros y comenzó a fumar uno mientras el humo se lo echa en cara a Tokiya-solo es una mujer más que se enamoró de mi rostro…ya que-se acercó a la oreja de Tokiya y mordió suavemente su lóbulo mientras le decía con voz seductora-me gustan los chicos-

Cuando escucho esto el peli morado fuerte se sorprendió ya que no sabía la clase de ''gustos'' que tenía el castaño porque llego a pensar que él amaba a Taranee cuando en realidad

-porque amo a Kida…si el primo de Rem bol pero si me rechaza tengo a Taranee como...juguete se…-pero su oración fue incompleta ya que Tokiya lo golpeo….

-nunca te lo permitiré…amo a Taranee por ello tratare de enamorarla para que ella te olvide-cuando dijo esto dejo a Kami en el piso mientras él se retiraba porque no permitirá que alguien como el usara de una forma tan cruel a Taranee-'_solo espera Taranee…yo seré quien te enamore'-_

Mientras con Ren y Rem bol

Ambos peli naranja estaban en aquella habitación sin decir una sola palabra ya que el ídolo estaba molesto por lo de la mañana en que Rem bol le ''agradeció'' a Kainto dándole un beso en la mejilla

Pero la ídolo estaba algo feliz ya uno de uno de sus deseos se había vuelto realidad

Pero lo que ambos hacían era completamente distinto Ren se dedicaba leer una revista mientras que Rem bol leía un libro acerca de la teoría del universo mientras escuchaba la música de Kainto

Sin darse cuenta la ídolo se quedó dormida pero de eso se dio cuenta el peli naranja y aprovecho vio lo que leía y se aburrió con tan solo leer el primer párrafo…escucho lo que la ídolo escuchaba y se molestó más de lo que ya estaba pero al final se terminó relajando ya que beso mientras Rem bol dormía sus suaves y puros labios pero lo que él no sabía era que ella era de sueño muy ligero y con tan solo tener un leve rose con los labios de Ren despertó MUY molesta ya que a la única persona que deseaba besar era Kainto NO a Ren

-qué diablos haces pervertido-alejo al más alto quien se molesto

-preferirías que ese estúpido peli azul te besara verdad…en ese caso…deberías seguir soñando-miro serio a la ídolo quien se sorprendió-ese estúpido tiene algo con…

Pero la oración fue incompleta por un grito de terror y dolor por parte de Icchigo sin esperar los dos fueron en camino hacia la sala de estar donde se encontraron a Kainto y León besándose eso dejo destruidas…a la pelirroja y a la peli naranja

-Rem bol-

-Icchigo-san-pero las veces que las llamaban eran en vano estaban perdidas en su propio mundo lleno de dolor y sufrimiento

Pero mientras que las dos ídolos estaban en un estado de shock ambas rubias se encontraban algo sorprendidas por lo que habían visto pero a la vez encantadas… 'NA todo es culpa de Yaoi…por su culpa somos haci pero chicas a quienes le guste admítanlo nunca lo dejarían XD'

Pero no solo era eso sino que ambas rubias estaban confundidas ya que Kagame y Akainto estaban como que en un estado de shock ya que el primo de Kagame león era…homo al igual de Kainto que no se suponía que ellos dos ya lo sabían

Pero algo era mucho más extraño lo cual era que los rubios la noche anterior habían hablado muy seriamente con ambos Vocaloid pero no sabían porque

-'_si tan solo supieran que declaramos la guerra a los Vocaloid porque las amamos'-_era los pensamientos frustrados de aquellos dos rubios puesto que no podían decirles sus sentimientos aunque las tuvieran muy cerca

Pero con Cecil no era la excepción él estaba al igual que el resto de los de STARISH muy frustrado por no poder decirle lo que siente a la persona que amaba aunque a su rival le había declarado la guerra pero lo que Cecil si esperaba escuchar era un

-'también la amo y peleare por ella''-pero no más bien un-''por mi quédatela''-

-_'que pasa con el acaso solo esta ilusionando a Céfiro para después…MALDITO'-_en ese momento pensó lógicamente ya que lo más probable que él quería era…romper su corazón

Mientras en la sala de estar

-'_no sé porque me siento un poco mal'-_Misuki llevo su mano hasta su frente y sintió su temperatura que era algo alta pero decidió no tomarle importancia y respirar aire fresco

-Misuki...saldrás-Kainto, Akainto y León con una gran sonrisa mientras sostenían listas

-si-dijo fría y cortante como de costumbre

-POR FAVOR nos traerías esto-cada uno le dio una lista la cual tenía una larga lista de anime\manga

-eh…y porque-los miro seria pero a lo lejos vio a Masato-bien se los traeré-tomo rápido las listas y salió de la residencia

Aunque se encontraba…algo enferma

_**La, la, la~ saben pronto les dejare el conti si les gusto dejen Reviews y si no les gusto díganme para ver si puedo cambiar algo…PERO NO CAMBIARE EL YAOI ENTRE KAINTO Y LEON eso es todo feliz día aunque aquí ya sin las 2.30 am recuerden que la inspiración me llego cuando soñaba con Masato U\\U bueno en fin**_

_**Escritora fuera Paz XD **_


	18. una noche antes del adiós

_**Bueno estoy aprovechando de que estoy un poco enferma….todos los síntomas de Misu-san….son míos….je, je pero en fin en lo que yo trato de reponerme…disfruten el cap.**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

Capítulo 18. Una noche antes del adiós

Aquel día de noche abrumadora era solo el inicio…aquella noche qué le traía tristes recuerdos a la peli azul del grupo de STARSH…aquella noche debía ser más fuerte de lo normal pero no solo por tener que estar con el integrante de STARISH si no porque esa noche era el día en el que perdió lo que amaba…

-'_maldita sea….estúpidos de Akainto, Kainto y León….mandarme a comprar animes cuando llueve…mínimo ya se los entregue a los tontos…cielos me duele todo el cuerpo'-_esos eran los únicos pensamientos de Misuki ya que tres de sus amigos cuando vieron que salía querían aprovechar y encargarle unas cosas que para ellos era de vida o muerte

Una vez que la líder de STARSH se había cambiado la ropa que por razones lógicas termino húmeda una vez lista se dispuso a ir a la sala de estar de la residencia para poder descansar un poco

-ehh…Misu-san porque estás aquí-le decía muy contento Gakupo

-porque… Kainto, León y Akainto me mandaron por animes y cuando venía de regreso comenzó a llover-decía seria y molesta mientras estaba recostada en el sofá

-cielos esos tres no cambian…lo malo del asunto…hoy es martes Misu-decía un poco contento mientras la peli azul miraba molesta al peli purpura

-hoy…tengo que estar con Hijirikawa….verdad-miro al puesto chico quien le dio una bella sonrisa provocando aún más su sonrojo

-ehh…Misu estas roja-dijo preocupado el más alto al mirar el rostro de su amiga

-ehh….no es nada…Gakupo…-pero la oración fue inconclusa ya que cuando menos se dio cuenta tenia al más alto con su frente unida a la de ella provocando un mayor sonrojo en ella

-pero si tienes fiebre Misu…maldita sea…-decía molesto el chico al ver a su amiga en ese estado-cuando estas haci…tu cuerpo tienes defensas fuertes pero cuando enfermas parce que morirás-miro a su mejor amiga algo preocupado

-no es nada Gakupo-chan-decía algo tranquila pero el nombrado no la escuchaba

-dime te duele algo-dijo preocupado-porque si es haci yo….-

-Gaku…date prisa tenemos que ir a grabar no porque llueva te quedaras FLOJO-le dijo Kainto acompañado de Miki y Rem bol quien parecía bastante tranquila como si no hubiera pasado nada en la tarde

-ya voy…volveré pronto…Misu no te muevas te lo ruego-al decir esto se acercó lo suficiente y beso su mejilla para después irse sin antes volver a ver a aquella princesa débil y enferma porque…Gakupo siempre la vio haci

Unos minutos después Masato bajo algo aburrido de su habitación y al ver a Misuki le dio ternura y preocupación….

POV de Masato

Baje de mi cuarto y me encontré con una hermosa escena….Misuki dormida en el sofá con un tierno sonrojo no hay nada más bello que esto sigilosamente me acerco a ella y le dio un beso en sus labios…pero me percato ella está hirviendo en temperatura…acaso ella

-Misuki despierta-muevo suavemente a Misu y veo como despierta

-que pasa…Hijirikawa-me miro y aun tenía ese sonrojo pero provocado por la fiebre

-vamos te llevare a dormir-apenas mi mano toco la suya y ella mostro una cara de dolor

-me duele un poco el cuerpo-me miro y sonrío con nerviosismo

-ya veo-la cargue en mis brazos y después tome su mano para que la colocara alrededor de mi cuello pero solo retuvo un gemido de dolor-o tu cuerpo agoniza-

-bueno…yo-pero no la deje continuar ya que su sonrojo se me hizo demasiado tierno y termine besándola

-Hijirikawa…que haces-me miro y yo le sonreí

-solo te bese Mitzuki…vamos tienes que descansar-le dije por última vez y comencé a subir las escaleras…Misuki esta indefensa eso me hace sentir alegre ya que podre mostrarle lo que siento…

La lleve a mi cama y la recosté para que pudiera descansar…sí que luce tierna

-Misuki…que más te duele-le dije con voz tierna y ella se sonrojo…la fiebre debe de ser muy alta

-el cuerpo…solo eso-me dijo apenada y evito mirarme….vaya nunca cambia

-y que paso-le pregunte sonriente y ella me miro

- Kainto, Akainto y León me enviaron por animes…comenzó a llover y desde hace día me sentía algo mal y creo que la lluvia termino de enférmame-me dijo seria pero aun roja

-ya veo…Misuki te traeré algo de medicina…pero podría robarte un beso-me acerque a ella y ella me sonrío

-si-me dijo con ternura y yo la bese…creo que me aprovecho de que este enferma

-Misuki…me gustas-le dije y ella se sonrojo

-Masa-chan…también me gustas-cuando la escuche me sorprendí demasiado…ella solo le agrega el ''Chan'' a dos personas….Gakupo y Gilbert pero a mí…esto me sorprende demasiado…a tal grado que la volví a besar esta vez nadie me impedirá demostrarle lo que siento…Misuki me gustas…me gustas y mucho

-MISUKI-CHAN-pero Edward me detuvo justo cuando estaba besando a Misuki…ahora lo odio más que nunca

-Gakupo-chan bienvenido-le dijo con una sonrisa y un tono de voz muy dulce que sonrojo a Edward

-Misuki-chan te robo a Masa-chan…no tardamos-me tomo del brazo y ella nos sonrió…me gusta más Misuki enferma se expresa con mayor facilidad…me gusta tanto Misuki fría y Misuki tierna

-Hijirikawa no…me esperaba que Misu-san regresara de esa forma…creme la tierna es más peligrosa que la fría-me decía algo preocupado Gakupo pero sonrojado

-porque-dije algo confuso pues no comprendía del todo a mi actual enemigo-porque Misuki es más tierna enferma-dije serio pero él se molesto

-no…es más peligrosa…cuando es tierna no mide sus fuerza y creme un abrazo es la muerte…la fría apenas si te llega a tocar por temor a lastimarte-me dijo con una sonrisa debe de conocer muy bien a Misuki

-y…como sabes tanto de ella-le pregunte y el sonrió

-porque….

Flash back

Inicia el POV de Gakupo

Cuando íbamos en Saíto…Misuki no pedía ayuda nunca se acercaba a los demás pero un día y POR LA MALDITA IDEA DE TOMOE

-Misu-sempai estas empapada-

-es normal si llueve y yo voy a ensayar-me miro como de costumbre pero comenzó a estornudar-maldita sea creo que me eh enfermado-

-vamos Misu-sempai de todas formas hoy te quedas conmigo-la mire y ella se sonrojo-dios debes de tener fiebre…ahh pero si ardes en temperatura-la mire y ella no hizo nada

-es normal…no-la tome de la metí a la habitación sí que estaba roja y su temperatura iba en aumento

-Misu-sempai…Rem bol-san se llevó algo tuyo la verdad no vi pero…-

-MALDITA IDIOTA SE LLEVOMI ROPA-al escuchar esto me puse rojo sempai no podía estar con ropa húmeda todo el resto del día le hará mal

-Misu-sempai…puedes usar mi playera…toma-le di una de mis playeras y ella sonrió

-merci…Gakupo-chan-la Misu-sempai tierna es….MUY TIERNA

Pero cuando la vi con mi playera casi me desmayo era una escena muy Kawaii…mi playera le queda grande y una manga de sus hombros resbala sí que es tierna

-Misu-sempai recuéstate en mi cama yo dormiré a la de Kainto-la mire y ella me hizo caso esta Misu-san es tan Kawaii-descansa princesa-

Es la primera vez que le doy un beso de buenas noches y también es la primera vez en la cual la veo sonreír…Misuki-sempai es tan Kawaii…pero su fuerza no controlada destruyo el pobre escritorio de Kainto ya que lo golpeo por la ''fuerte impresión'' ahhh que mal…pero en fin cuidare de ti hasta el final…Mitzuki Esmeralda III Hamimemashita

Fin del Flash back

Ahora lo odio más ver a Misuki de esa forma como lo odio y envidio

-pero de todas formas solo debe de descansar…cuídala…Misuki es una princesa después de todo…es mujer y es frágil a pasar de ser fuerte pero en fin…suerte Masa-chan-me miro por última vez y salió

-no tenías que grabar-le pregunte y el sonrió

-si…pero regrese para verla…dale un beso de buenas noches de mi parte…Hijirikawa-al decir esto salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía será normal si a él siempre le pasan por encima y lo tratan mal…pero ese día 'NA Masa-chan imagino cuando a Gakupo-chan lo pisaron Akainto y León…CLARO que también la manera en que Misu lo cuido…fue hace semanas XD' cada día lo odio y envidio más….

Cuando entre a la habitación Misuki estaba durmiendo…sí que luce tierna…de tal manera que no resistí y dormí a su lado

Fin del POV de Masato

Al despertar Misuki se llevó una gran sorpresa…la cual casi la hace gritar

-Hijirikawa…que haces-lo miro y él le sonrió

-tuviste fiebre y me quede para cuidarte-le dijo sonriente para después unir su frente con la de ella-como estas princesa-

Al escuchar esto Misuki se sonrojo y molesto pues la única persona que le había dicho…y claro que en secreto ''princesa'' fue Gakupo pero Masato esta vez fue muy lejos

-quien te dio el derecho a decirme ''princesa'' grandísimo tonto-al decir esto Misuki empujo a Masato para alejarlo de ella ocasionando que callera al piso

-para alguien que me dijo que me quería es muy extraño que demuestre lo que siente de esa forma-le dijo levantándose para después ver a Misuki quien estaba completamente roja-regreso la fiebre-

-TONTO…a mí solo me gusta Gakupo-chan-le dijo completamente roja-deberías sábelo tu…me escuchaste…cuando lo dije…como puedes mentir porque, porque-

-es porque no lo acepto…Misuki tú me gustas por ello…cuando me dijiste... ''odias a Gakupo-chan'' y te dije que si era porque tu solo lo miras a él y no a mí…Misuki me gustas-la miro con seriedad pero solo confundió más a Misuki

-pero Hijirikawa…yo-pero su oración fue inconclusa ya que Masato la estaba besando can gran ternura y amor…esta vez no la dejaría ir porque era la mujer que amaba

-CORRAN FUEGO EN LA RESIDENCIA-eran las voces de sus amigos ya que con tan solo escuchar la palabra fuego…Misuki y Masato dejaron ese asunto y salieron era cierto la residencia ardía en llamas…pero como si apenas eran las 11.30 de la mañana no era posible acaso un súperosicofan merodeaba la zona y al ver que las chicas amaban a alguien más se vengarían

-Misuki vámonos-le dijo Masato mientras tomaba su mano

-NO…no me iré sin Gakupo-chan-le dijo para después tratar de ir a buscar a su amigo pero Masato la detuvo tomándola del brazo-Hijirikawa….suéltame-

-no te dejare ir…VAMONOS-la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a correr

-GAKUPO-CHAN…-Misuki esta vez no quería salvase de la muerte sin antes ver a –KAREMI ONII-SAAANNN-

-_'Karimí…Onii-san Misuki tenía una hermana'-_Masato muy sorprendido

-MISUKI-

-GAKUPO-CHAN-al ver al nombrado fuera de la residencia aunque fuera con Louka se alejó de Masato y corrió a los brazos del nombrado…ella si amaba a Gakupo

-'_creo que prefiero tu felicidad a la mía'-_era lo único que pensaba pues la mujer que amaba…no correspondía a su sentimientos…porque ella solo amaba a una sola persona a Edward Gakupo Masakawa él era quien tenía su corazón y a la única persona a la que le dirá un ''te amo''

_-'Misuki solo ama a Gakupo…debo de aceptarlo….'-_

-Hijirikawa…gracias por salvarme la vida te debo una-decía con una sonrisa la peli azul

-mientras estés bien todo lo estará-dijo para después acariciar su cabello

-y ahora que…-Saotome mirando la residencia ya en cenizas

-todos… en dos meses aquí…vale-Tomoe sonriendo

-si-todos al mismo tiempo

-'_tarde o temprano sentirás lo mismo'-_era lo único que pensaban las chicos mientras las chicas lamentaban haber perdido algo de cosas materiales….

_**Bueno…Cof, Cof, Cof mi estar muy enferma pero en fin…espero que les haya gustado aunque es cierto…me duele mucho mi cuerpo y estoy ardiendo en fiebre bueno en lo que me repongo…gracias por leer este cap. pronto el siguiente**_

_**Escritora fuera Paz X´D**_


	19. Definitivo

_**Muy bien XD espero que disfruten este cap. ya que me fue un tanto….en fin yo lo sentí bien y espero que les guste **_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. notas de la autora

Capítulo 19. Definitivo

Francia 10.30 am

Ya había pasado más de un mes y ya era hora de regresar por parte de STARSH y Vocaloid

Ambos grupos de ídolos ya se encontraban en lo que era el aeropuerto privado que Saíto tenía pero no solo era eso había un gran ambiente de pesadez por parte de estos ídolos ya que hace un mes la residencia de Shining Saotome había sido quemada por completo a tal grado que solo habían quedado las cenizas pero no solo eso era de impresión si no los que habían provocado aquel fatal incendio quienes fueron…Akainto y León

Para los ídolos no les era de extrañar ver a estos dos vestidos de picachus mientras perseguían a Kainto con pistolas paralizadoras en un intento de fundir se preciado helado o tratando de que hiciera ejercicio ya que la mayor parte del día se la pasaba leyendo mangas y comiendo helado

Pero ese no era el punto ya esta vez sí se habían pasado los ídolos no se esperaban que un anime súper violento más cerillos y una tubería de gas fuera igual a un incendio se sabía bien que eran de naturaleza inquieta pero esta vez habían llegado muy lejos nadie se esperaba que los otakus en un intento de crear un lanza llamas improvisado terminarían quemando la residencia

Unas horas después los ídolos con gran pereza llegaron a la residencia la cual se situaba en Japón una vez que llegaron lograron apreciar dos cosas una…la residencia era tres veces más grande y dos era tres veces más hermosa

Al llegar se encontraron con su muy alegre y simpático jefe y amigo Tomoe Kabuki quien terminaba unos preparativos

-ahh hola chicas que les parece como mis ''lindos'' Vocaloid quemaron la residencia de Shining-san tuve que repararla pero en fin como aún no se distribuyen los dormitorios femeninos y masculinos sus pertenencias nuevas quedaron al lazar ya que hay un 15 por ciento de probabilidad de que queden entre ustedes y el otro 15 es de entre ustedes y los Vocaloid y el otro 15 entre STARISH pero no crean que yo acomode sus pertenencias esos fueron los sempais-miro el albino a las chicas y a los Vocaloid y sonrió para después irse saltando

-sí que es raro-dijeron entre sí para después buscar sus alcobas

Mientras con Misuki y Gakupo

-Misuki-san si nos toca juntos será como cuando íbamos en Saíto espero que sea haci-miro el peli purpura a la peliojizafiro con una gran sonrisa llena de cariño

-si-

En ese momento Misuki encontró sus cosas en una de las habitaciones pero no las de Gakupo dejando sus ilusiones algo bajas

-que mal…tal vez te toco con Rem bol-sonrió pero miro a quien estaba en la habitación limpiando

En ese momento ambos amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta nadie esperaría que el compañero de Misuki seria Masato…la peliojizafiro estaba en un serio problema

-te veo después Misuki-san-abrazo a su amiga y se fue sonriendo

Ambos peli azul se miraron pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar era un silencio mortal nadie se atrevía a hablar a tal grado que llegaba a molestar…pero debían ser pacientes aquellos dos

-Misuki…yo-tomo la muñeca de la nombrada pero ella lo alejo

-Hijirikawa…no quiero que me hables…tu y yo solo podemos ser amigos porque yo…solo amo a…Gakupo-miro al peli azul pero en ese momento se había arrepentido de lo que había dicho de tan solo ver el rostro lleno de dolor y tristeza por parte de Masato era un tanto dolorosos pero ella debía ser fuerte porque solo amaba a un hombre y ese era Gakupo

-comprendo Misuki…sabes saldré-miro por última vez a la nombrada pero no se atrevió a verla a los ojos ya que solo le recordó que su amor era imposible una vez que salió se recargo contra la puerta para después seguir caminando-'_Misuki solo ama a Gakupo pero…si supiera que él solo la usaría…se arrepentiría Misuki te amo…'-_

Pero aquel sentimiento era imposible y solo le quedaba una cosa…demostrárselo y al final…pedir perdón ante sus primos o en se casó rogar por su vida

-MISUKI-

Mientras con Taranee

-Kami…me alegre que regresemos porque…haci yo…-pero en ese momento Taranee encontró a su compañero y a su habitación

-suerte-el de lentes sonrío pero la ojivioleta solo se molesto

-espera olvide algo…espera Kami-chan-sonrío y se retiró dejando solo a los dos ídolos

Una vez que ambos ídolos se encontraban solos Kami aprovecho y se acercó a Tokiya

-ne, ne Tokiya-chan…no me digas que me tienes miedo por…mis ''gustos''-se acercó más al peli morado fuerte con una sonrisa seductora

-porque habría de tenerte miedo-dijo serio pero solo consiguió que el de lentes rodeara su cuello con sus brazos-que….-

-ese es mi Tokiya-chan porque…-en ese momento el de lentes beso al más alto mientras que este trataba de alejarlo

-que….carajo haces Taranee…-

-Taranee no me interesa me interesas tú…Tokiya-le dijo con voz más seductora y una mirada fija en el la cual lo sorprendió-cuando llegue a la residencia tú me llamaste la atención…algo en ti despertó mi interés dormido pero no sabía que…pero a ahora lo se…Tokiya te deseo…incluso deseo que tú seas el primero dentro de mí-

-QUE CARAJO….-pero el más alto no logro terminar ya que el de lentes lo volvió a besar solo que este beso era mucho más apasionado el cual mostraba los deseos del chico castaño hacia el ídolo

Lo que pasaba no le gustaba al más alto ya que el castaño trataba de meter su lengua en su boca pero no lo lograba ya que el más alto se lo negaba rotundamente

Pero no tuvo más opción y mordió el labio inferior de Tokiya logrando que abriera levemente sus labios en ese momento aprovecho y metió su lengua disfrutando saborear cada rincón de la cavidad de Tokiya…pero el castaño fue parado en seco ya Taranee los estaba viendo y al ver esa escena lo único que atiño a hacer fue a…

-PORQUE TOKIYA…TU SABIAS LO QUE YO SENTIA POR KAMI…-pero solo le grito y salió corriendo mientras lloraba

-TARANEE-pero ya era tarde…ella ya no estaba

-vale déjala me tienes a mí-tomo el brazo del más alto pero este solo lo golpeo en la cara

-yo solo amo a Taranee-

Mientras con Rem bol

-entonces besaste a León porque practicaban para una nueva novela en la que tú y él salen ciento-Rem bol miro al peli azul quien le sonrío

-si…ya que siempre tuve la duda de que si tu primer beso sabría a fresa o vainilla-le sonrío pero esta se sonrojo

-Kainto…porque-lo miro y este le sonrío mientras tomaba su mano

-porque son tus sabores favoritos de helado-dijo con su clásica sonrisa para después soltar su mano

-en ese caso te respondo…fresa-

Ambos ídolos voltearon y se sorprendieron con quien le dio la repuesta era nada más y nada menos que Ren Jinguji quien miraba con su clásica mirada seductora a Rem bol

-como lo sabes-dijo confuso el de bufanda pero solo vio como Ren tomo por la cintura a Rem bol y la atrajo a su cuerpo

-porque yo ya tome su primer beso-dijo con una sonrisa para después besar sus labios

-bueno voy a ver a León…adiós chicos-sonrío y se retiró con prisa y alegría puesto que quería ver al rubio

-IDIOTA-pero Ren solo recibió una cachetada por parte de la peli naranja quien estaba furiosa-Kainto….pensara que hay algo entre nosotros-

-que no lo hay-

-NO…apenas si nos conocemos…PORQUE NO ENTIENDES QUE YO AMO A KAINTO-miro con rabia al más alto pero este solo tomo sus muñecas y la acerco hacia él

-y cuando comprenderás que yo te amo a ti-la miro serio y esta se sorprendió

-NO ME TOMES POR TONTA….sé que te gusta Haruka-lo miro y después fue en busca del peli azul

-porque…solo te amo a ti y no a la corderita-dijo para sí mismo para después irse también

Mientras con Icchigo

-YA comprendo todo-miro alegre al rubio quien también sonrío

-entre Kainto y yo solo hay amistad y me alegre que lo que paso no lo tomes mal…porque no me gustaría que mi amiga pensara que yo soy…y APARTE que fuera homofóbica-sonrío y miro a la ídolo quien también sonrío

-mientras solo fuera un ensayo…estaré bien-miro al más alto y miro a su habitación-te veo después León-

-si-

En ese instante la peliojiroja entro a su habitación para encontrarse con Itoki quien con tan solo verla se alegro

-Icchigo-san…bienvenida-sonrío y abrazo a la ídolo-me alegro tanto que este bien-

-…Itoki dime…crees que mi amor a León-chan sea imposible porque a él le gustan los chicos y pues…-miro triste al ídolo y este solo miro al piso

-porque lo dices Icchigo…la persona que tiene tú corazón es muy afortunada ya que cualquiera desearía tener tus bellos y puros sentimientos mientras que alguien más ya los tiene-miro a la ídolo y solo se sonrojo-porque yo desearía tenerlos…pero alguien más ya los tiene-

-Itoki…perdón pero…yo amo a León…lo siento-le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación puesto que solo amaba a una persona pero antes de salir

-Icchigo-Itoki la tomo del brazo y la beso

Mientras con Nayatsuki

-Kagame-san…porque-

-porque es mala idea dejar que los otakus peligrosos como Akainto y León vean animes súper violentos y traten de imitar sus trucos-miro el peli rosa la rubia y ella sonrío

-tienes razón…pero Kagame-san tú me…-pero su oración fu inconclusa pero la respuesta más dolorosa

-lo siento Nayatsuki eres linda, Kawaii y todo pero…ya tengo novia-miro a la rubia y ella se sorprendió-si te di esperanzas perdón-

-no importa Kagame-san además eso no era-dijo sonriente y el ídolo sonrío

-no…entonces que-

-tú me eres como un hermano…no te alejes si Onii-chan-dijo sonriente y el chico se alegro

-qué bueno que pensé lo mismo-miro alegre a la ídolo y se retiro

-pero yo si te amo y solo a ti-

-'_ahora Nayatsuki sabe lo que yo siento porque…._te amo Nayatsuki-

-pero solo puedo amar a Kagame-san-en ese momento el rubio ya no era Natsuki si no Satsuki

-pensé que lo cuidarías pero solo lo lastimas-dijo molesto el rubio

-Satsuki…-pero la rubia solo logro decir su nombre ya que el nombrado la comenzó a besar

Mientras con Céfiro

-Uta naque…me aburro-dijo de cabeza la morena mientras el ojo rojo sonreía ente las tonterías de su amiga

-en ese caso busca a Cecil-dijo sonriente ya que ambos estaban en la alcoba del moreno

-no quiero…porque prefiero estar contigo-sonrío y el peli plata se alegro

-pero…a mí me gusta Kami-sonrío y ella se sorprendió-lo malo a él le gusta Tokiya-

En ese momento la morena no sabía que hacer ella no se esperaba que la persona que ella amaba fuera…homo ya que siempre su amigo estaba rodeado de mujeres y era muy popular entre ellas pero ahora estaba claro porque…nunca

-que mal porque yo solo te amo a ti-le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos para después ponerse correctamente en la silla-pero…estaré bien me dejarías sola…Uta naque-

-bien-

En ese momento el peli pata salió y dejo sola a la morena ella sabía perfectamente que no debía de ilusionarse pero…lo hizo

-Céfiro-pero Cecil solo…se acercó a la nombrada y la beso

Mientras con Sakura

-Akainto…tú…m…m…m….me…me gustas TE AMO-miro la rubia al chico otaku quien solo beso su mano y después su frente

-yo amo a Minku-le dijo en un susurro para después sonreír-te veo como a una hermana Sakura por ello…siempre estaba a tu lado para ayudarte-

-comprendo…PERO podemos seguir siendo amigos…verdad-lo miro y sonrío

-eso me haría muy feliz-al decir esto el más alto abrazo a la ídolo y después se retiro

-Sakura-Syo había logrado apreciar toda esa escena pero no quería interferir en el rechazo pero ver de esa forma a Sakura lo lastimaba

-solo amo a Akainto…no necesito a…-pero su oración fue parada por Syo quien la beso

Mientras con Tomoe

POV de Tomoe

No me era necesario las cámaras de seguridad o ser un genio porque sabía exactamente lo que STARISH le haría a mis STARSH y como los Vocaloid las rechazarían pero en fin

Llegue a la habitación de Misuki y Masato con toda la calma del mundo la abrí y me encontré a Masato sobre Misuki en el piso y yo solo sonreí

-Masato-kun…deja a Misuki-san y vengan tengo un anuncio-Salí pero pude ver que Masato se había sonrojado

Después llegue y aleje a Ren de Rem bol para que fueran a la sala de estar, seguí con Natsuki

-Satsuki-san…evita violar a Nayatsuki tengo un anuncio-pero en fin una vez que mis ídolos y los STARISH estaban en la sala de estar yo mire a Shining-san con burla y el solo envió un mensaje pregrabado a todos los ídolos del mundo

-diles-lo mire y él se molesto

-hice una apuesta con Tomoe-dono…la cual perdí por ello la regla del no al amor está rota-vi los rostros de los chicos y de las chicas estaban muy contentos…me alegro por ellos

-listo chicas a Francia tenemos un vuelo que tomar-

-porque Tomoe-Misuki estaba un tanto confusa

-la noticia esta…ya la escucharon y pues…vámonos sus cosas llegaran mañana-dije sonriente-Kei-sempai vamos es dela familia-

-pero…Tomoe-dono-me miro confusa y las chicas sonriendo a excepción de Misuki

-es de la familia sempai-

-vamos-

-bien-nos miró contenta pero no sin antes-Ringo-sensei-vi cómo le dio un anillo que ella llevaba al cuello...pero si es

-lo cuidare con mi vida-al decir esto tomo la cadena y se lo coloco

-a Francia-

Por fin inicia el verdadero juego en el cual se verá si mis cálculos eran ciertos….

Fin del POV de Tomoe

_**¬¬ Tomoe-dono tonto pero en fin XD espero que les haya gustado porque pronto hare el siguiente MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS **_

_**Escritora fuera Paz XD**_


	20. Orden

_**¡Espero que disfruten este cap.! XD ya que Tomoe-dono me dijo su plan y pues…etto…etto DISFRUTAD ONEGAI =)**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos' _

**Acciones**

NA. notas de la autora

Capítulo 20. Orden

Francia 11.30 am

Mansión Hamimemashita

En una hermosa residencia con grandes y hermosos jardines con sirvientes quienes los atendían dentro de ella en una de las tantas habitaciones se encontraba la menor de aquella familia tocando una bella melodía de piano

POV de Misuki

Ya han pasado más de 5 meses desde que la regla del ''no amor'' se rompió y con ella nuestro retorno a Francia la verdad lo único que me alegra es que en los últimos días Gakupo-chan y yo hemos estado saliendo…bueno eso creo ya que casi siempre me llama diciendo si quiero salir de la aburrida rutina y pues….creo que si estamos saliendo

Dejo esos pensamientos….y sigo tocando la melodía de una canción en el piano

-mi niña…puedo pasar-escucho la voz de mi nana y no respondo puesto que ella sabe bien que puede pasar-mira te traje algo dulce-la miro y no muestro expresión alguna mientras ella me sonríe

La verdad…mi nana es como mi abuela ya que mis abuelos tanto paternos como maternos murieron en el accidente del incendio de la mansión….

-está bien-le dijo y ella me sonríe

-sabes…te noto más feliz de lo normal…dime el niño Gakupo y tú están saliendo-me sonrojo al escuchar esto mientras comía

-…no lose con exactitud…-le dije apenada pero miro su rostro…parecía triste

-si es haci…deberías dejarlo-me sorprendo al escucharla que no ella quería mi felicidad

-Gakupo-chan y yo no estamos saliendo…solo somos amigos-la mire y respondí con frialdad-pero noto que has estado llorando…dime mi retorno te causa angustia-

-NO mi niña…solo que tu padre…quiere hablar muy seriamente respecto a tu actual estado…si tienes pareja o no-me sorprendo ya que mi padre no es de los que se molestan con facilidad…acaso el

-en ese caso hablare con él-dejo aún lado lo que hacía y camino con seriedad hacia el despacho de mi padre pero antes de salir del cuarto de música mi nana me detiene puesto que limpio mis rostro porque tenía rastros del dulce…siempre fui descuidada comiendo…

Una vez que llegue entre abrí la puerta y me sorprendo por lo que veía…era mi hermano de rodillas suplicándole a mi padre mientras este se mostraba frio…él nunca fue haci

-Mitzuki…pasa-al escucharlo me confundo…mi padre nunca me llama por mi nombre a menos de que sea algo realmente importante

-que ocurre-entro y lo miro con seriedad y duda

-tú y el joven Masakawa son algo más que amigos-

-no-le dije fría y cortante y el solo se acercó a mi

-padre por favor yo tomare su lugar-miro a mi hermano quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas…es la primera vez que lo veo haci

-eres hombre…no lo permitiré-ahora mi padre mira a mi hermano quien se levanta y me abraza de manera sobreprotectora

-no me importa amo a Mitzuki…y no la dejare siendo infeliz prefiero ser yo el que sufra en lugar de ella…Mitzuki ya sufrió demasiado con la muerte de Karimí-

-NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A TU HERMANA-miro a mi padre quien estaba furioso y triste

-padre-dije a mi misma y miro a las dos personas que quiero

-Mitzuki…tendrás que casarte con el joven Hijirikawa-al escuchar a mi padre me sorprendo…no me puedo casar con Masato-como la menor de la familia y encargada de la mitad de nuestras corporaciones tendrás que casarte con alguien que tanga el mismo rango o parecido al tuyo…por ello por el bien de los dos que es el de tu hermano y el tuyo te casaras con él-

-no….no… no lo are padre-miro a mi padre y él se sorprende…puesto que es la primera vez que digo que ''no'' a algo que me ordena-Gakupo-chan…tiene el mismo rango que yo…porque…PORQUE NO ME CASO CON ÉL-

-porque…Masakawa no es el indicado…la verdad nunca tuve confianza en él-al escucharlo me molesto más de lo que ya estaba

-no confías en Gakupo…pero si en un completo extraño…estarías dispuesto a entregar a tu ultima hija al lobo-miro a mi padre quien estaba sorprendido ya que nunca había mencionado a Gakupo sin el ''Chan''

-NO ME CASARE CON….-mi oración fue detenida por mi padre quien…me golpeo esta es la primera vez que mi padre me levanta la mano…nunca antes mi padre me había golpeado

Lo miro y él no se atreve a verme ya que estoy en el piso y mi hermano está a mi lado…

-espero…que hagas que me arrepiente de esto…vendrá tu prometido en una hora-dicho esto mi padre sale del despacho y yo solo soy abrazada por mi hermano…Guilbert

Fin del POV de Misuki

-hermana…mi padre nunca antes lo había hecho…rápido podemos escapar de…-Guilbert fue detenido por Misuki quien comenzaba a levantarse-Misu-

-Gil…are lo que una Hamimemashita debe hacer…como la menor de la familia debo ser fiel ante las ordenes de la familia me casare con Hijirikawa…pero solo por una orden no por amor-miro a su hermano quien estaba completamente sorprendido la peliojizafiro era muy lista…pero a veces demasiado honesta

-bien…hermana…yo llamare a nana para que enliste los preparativos de bienvenida-miro a su hermana y se marchó puesto que ver como su familia la entregaría ante el mayor de los Hijirikawa le seria doloroso ya había perdido a la menor en dos ocasiones…una en el incendio de la mansión Hamimemashita y la otra cuando fue raptada

Pero esta vez…no podría tratar de detener a su captor

Mansión Masakawa 11.50 am

En la mansión de aquel ídolo peli purpura el mismo se encontraba encerrado en su habitación mientras que sus sirvientes, padres, amigos y claro que también su nana trataban que saliera porque después de la última vez que salió con la peli azul no volvió a salir de su cuarto

-Gakupo sal-miro Louka a la puerta esperando respuesta de su actual pareja

-no-dijo en tono infantil molestando a la peli rosa

-Kainto…deja los mangas y el helado a un lado esto es importante-miro Akainto a su mellizo quien parecía contento con el manga

-no…NOOOO PORQUE MALDITO MANGAKA-dijo molesto el de bufanda

-ahora…que-miro el peliojirojo al ídolo quien parecía frustrado

-lo dejo…en la mejor parte rápido vamos a la tienda anime/manga-jalo al resto de los Vocaloid y salieron contra su voluntad de la mansión Masakawa

POV de Gakupo

Escucho que salen de la mansión y me dirijo a la ventana y veo como salen todos casi a rastras me siento algo aliviado ya que podre pensar tranquilo

Detener la boda solo me traerá problemas…quiero a Misu como si fuera mi hermana por ello no quiero que se case con Masato….y aparte porque perdería la apuesta pero eso no importa porque estoy con la persona que más amo

Me acuesto en mi cama y dejo salir un suspiro…

-Misu…no quiero que seas infeliz…porque te quiero como si fueras mi hermana-dijo para mis adentros recordando cada uno de los momentos en Saíto…adoraba que Misuki fuera mi sempai…porque haci nos conocimos

Me levanto y me dirijo por segunda ocasión a la ventana y veo como una limusina pasa…ver uno de esos autos pasar por aquí es muy común…pero lo que me sorprendió fue el pasajero…Masato lo olvidaba el…está comprometido con Misu…aunque el padre de Misu me pidió que no la volviera a ver porque ella se casaría con Masa-san…eso solo me hizo saber que ella

-no será feliz-miro como se aleja el auto y yo veo en el buró de mi cama la carta que Misuki me dio en Saíto-quien diría que esa carta me la diste…porque me ambas-

Fin del POV de Gakupo

Mansión Hamimemashita

POV de Masato

No me esperaba estar en la residencia de Misuki…comienzo a entrar y veo a los sirvientes de su familia que hacían una leve reverencia ante mí y después continuaban con lo que hacían

-ah mi amo…la señorita Mitzuki está en el despacho de su padre sígame por favor-miro a la sirvienta quien me sonríe y me dirige hacia el despacho

Al llegar me encuentro con el padre de Misuki, su madre y hermano quienes parecían algo tristes…pero no veía a Misuki

-Joven Hijirikawa…-miro al padre de Misuki quien parecía muy frio la verdad de tan solo verlo me sorprendí y preocupe-sabes bien porque estás aquí…cierto-

-si…porque me tendré que casar con…-no termino la oración ya que Misuki entro al despacho acompañada de Sebastián…

-cuanto tiempo…no-miro a Sebastián quien parecía molesto pero lo aparentaba con una sonrisa-Misu-san me dijo lo que pasaba tomaría el lugar de Masato…pero también estoy comprometido haci que solo venia porque Shinn-Onii me lo pido al parecer seré el testigo-

-gracias Sebastián-miro al padre de Misuki quien toma la mano de su hija y la mía-Masato…te entrego la mano de mi hija…en tres semanas la boda estará lista-

Me sorprendo pero estoy contento ya que a la persona que amo…se casara conmigo aunque se bien que no será por amor…sino por obligación

Fin del POV de Masato

Mansión Jinquerio

POV de Rem bol

Veo a mi madre quien estaba seria en su despacho terminando con unos papeles de la empresa…me siento tan inútil pero la única manera de ayudarla será esta…

-Rem bol…lo siento…si tan solo tu padre estuviera aquí-miro a mi madre quien estaba al borde de la lágrimas-no quiero entregarte ante la boca del lobo-

-es mi deber como la hija única de los Jinquerio-le dijo con ternura pero solo me abraza

Mi madre sabe bien que Ren no es de las personas que son…fieles ya que tanto ella como yo sabemos que Ren es solo un pervertido en busca de placer

-mi hija…lo siento-abrazo a mi madre y trato de no llorar pero me será imposible…me hubiera gustado ser entregada a Kainto y no a ese pervertido

-mi ama…el joven Jinguji está aquí-nuestro mayordomo nos mira y me madre me suelta y se levanta

-Que pase-dice seria y firme

Espero…morir antes de casarme con él…

Fin del POV de Rem bol

Inicia el POV de Ren

Llego a la mansión de Rem bol me parece que pronto podre ser feliz con ella aunque no sea por amor…pero nos casaremos eso solo asegura mi victoria ante el idiota peli azul

Al entrar varia de las sirvientas me miras y algunas se sonrojan pero ahora no me interesa divertirme ya que pronto estaré con la única persona que amo

Llego al despacho y entro miro a la madre de Rem bol y a ella no me sorprende que Rem bol sea tan linda

-Jinguji…dime te casaras con mi hija…pero….con ello todo estará arreglado entre las compañías no-la miro y le sonrió

-por supuesto-tomo la mano de Rem bol y le dijo a su madre-no estará en mejores manos-

-bien…espero que cumplas-la miro y sonrió

-lo are-por fin Rem bol estará conmigo…y será solo mía

Mansión Origumo

POV de Icchigo

Sabía bien que enamorarme de León sería algo doloroso…pero esto solo me es más doloroso tener que casarme con Itoki…porque

Claro…porque mi padre dijo

-''el ídolo Otoya es my famoso lo cual solo ara que nuestras industrias al ver que tu estas casada con él crezcan en número de compradores Icchigo tendrás que casarte con él yo me encargare de que acepte''-cuando mi padre se lo propone…lo logra

Pero que no Itoki está enamorado de Haruka…sí que es tonto podría solo decirle lo que siente y ya si lo ama bien por él y si no suerte para la otra…que tonto desearía que…

-ama Origumo el joven Otoya está aquí-miro a la sirvienta y le sonrío

-gracias…enseguida bajo-al ver que sale me tiro otra vez en la cama-no me quiero casar con Itoki…porque solo amo a León-digo para mí misma y tomo fuerzas y voy hacia la sala de estar

Si tan solo el tiempo regresara para que…no conociera a Itoki

Fin del POV de Icchigo

Inicia el POV de Itoki

La casa de Icchigo es MUY grande no me sorprende que su familia la tenga tan consentida…pero estoy tan feliz que mi sonrisa no se puede borrar me casare con Icchigo…y aparte de ello su padre dijo que ayudarían a el orfanato en el que yo vivía haci que…estoy demasiado feliz por los niños y también porque estaré con Icchigo

Miro como Icchigo baja las escaleras y lo único que quiero hacer es ir y abrazarla

-ya estoy aquí padre-se dirige a su padre y él sonríe

-bien…Itoki espero que cuides muy bien a mi único tesoro el cual mi amada esposa y yo hemos cuidado con nuestra vida-veo que abraza a su esposa y yo sonrío

-cuidare de Icchigo con mi vida-le dije sonriente y el solo me da una palmada

-la boda será en tres semanas-

Tres semanas…solo eso falta para que Icchigo y yo nos casemos estoy tan ansioso por que el día llegue

Fin del POV de Itoki

Escenario para concierto Francia 2.30 pm

POV de Taranee

Hoy como Tsubasa tengo un concierto pero no me es molesto haci que en cuanto termine…podré descansar

Al terminar el concierto me dirijo a mi camerino algo molesta ya que tengo que ir a mi casa…porque mi madre y padre me entregaran a Tokiya….porque no mejor a Kami…como quieren que vea a Tokiya después de…que el besara a la persona que más amaba

-Taranee estuviste fantástica…eh ya te vas-miro a Meca y le sonrío

-si tengo… ''cosas'' que hacer-dije con sarcasmo que comprendió pero…al fin y al cabo no seré feliz

-bien…cuídate- me dijo y se fue

Dejo ir un suspiro y salgo del camerino…sigo mi camino a pasos lentos y llego al estacionamiento donde mi chofer me esperaba

Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a mi casa pero hoy no estoy de tan buen humor

-hija mía…veo que llegaste sabes podemos…-mi madre trata de esconderme de mi padre pero…debo seguir el código

-lo siento madre pero es mi deber-dije con una sonrisa y ella solo se calmo

-bien…pero me gustaría ver que te casaras con alguien que ames y no con alguien….que no amas-me dijo con melancolía y yo la abrace

-estaré bien-

Y al decir esto me dirigí al despacho de mi padre lista a tomar mi sentencia de muerte

Fin de POV de Taranee

Inicia el POV de Tokiya

No me esperaba que la familia de Taranee me contactara y me pidiera esto…pero es obvio que no me negaría…ya que amo a Taranee

-estoy aquí padre-mire a mi futura esposa y sonreí quien diría que estoy a tan solo unos días de ser feliz

-bien…Ichinose Tokiya…en ese caso aceptaras-me miro su padre y sonreí

-si-

Tres semanas solo eso falta para…casarme con Taranee

Fin del POV de Tokiya

Mansión Kuruma

Los dueños de aquella hermosa y enorme mansión se encontraban esperando a quien sería el futuro esposo de la menor de la familia el hermano mayor Micado se encontraba frustrado ante la situación de tener que perder a la persona que más quería con tal de ver crecer la franquicia de sus empresas pero era por el bien de su familia

Mientras que las gemelas de la menor de los Kuruma se encontraban tristes por la situación no querían perder a su preciada y amada hermana gemela pero que podían hacer….

En tanto los padres de la rubia estaban molestos, tristes y preocupados ya que entregarían unos de sus más preciados tesoros ante alguien que no conocían del todo pero…tenían que hacerlo por el bien de la familia

-qué tal si yo o Karol no hacemos pasar por Saku-miro Kanon a sus padres quienes se sorprendieron ante sus hijas ya que no sabían a qué extremo llegarían por su hermana

-imposible…Kanon si se hacen pasar por Sakura las descubrirá…Syo sabe a la perfección como es Sakura y la diferencia que hay entre ustedes-miro el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules a las trillizas-será imposible solo nos quedaría….quemar la mansión y huir-

-no me importa tener que casarme con Kurusu…mientras ustedes estén bien-miro a su familia y sonrío-lo más probables es que todas pasemos por esto-

-mis amos el joven Kurusu está aquí-el mayordomo entro y dejo pasar al tierno rubio quien estaba algo temeroso por la expresión que tenía el mayor de la familia

-Kurusu…te casaras con mi hija en tres semanas-dijo serio y molesto el padre de Sakura

-si-respondió temeroso el rubio ante la familia de Sakura

-'_aunque desearía que a la persona que mi padre le dijera eso fuera a Aka-san pero…el ama a Minku porque…no puedo ser la persona que él ame'-_pensaba frustrada la rubia ante su amor imposible con el chico de ojos color fuego

Mientras en la mansión de Susumiya

La mayor de la familia Sasunaku quien era acompañada por la tía quien a la vez era como la madre de ambas esperaban la llegada del rubio amante de lo tierno

-porque…PORQUE NO SOY YO QUIEN TOME SU LUGAR-decía molesta la mayor mientras miraba a su tía

-porque…Naya-san es la única que no está comprometida además de que tú te casaras en dos meses por ello esta boda será en tres semanas-decía con melancolía la tutora de la Susumiya

-lose…pero no quiero perder a Nayatsuki-decía de manera sobreprotectora la mayor de la familia mientras la rubia estaba sin palabras

-Sasunaku….estaré bien tranquila Onii-chan-miro a su hermana mayor y le sonrío pero esta sabía que nada estaba bien

-mientras…no sea un peligro para ti estaré bien…Onii-san-la mayor sonrío pero en el interior quería llorar

-mis amas….el joven Shinomya está aquí-dijo la sirvienta con una sonrisa ya que el joven rubio le resultaba muy atractivo-el mayordomo lo traerá enseguida-

En menos de lo que esperaran las dueñas de la mansión el rubio entro con una sonrisa ya que la persona que amaba se casaría con él

-debes de ser Shinomya Natsuki…bien aremos esto rápido y sencillo…te casaras con mi sobrina…en tres semanas-miro la tutora de las Susumiya al rubio quien se alegró con lo que dijo

-por mi estará bien-miro a su prometida y tomo su mano-mientras este con Nayatsuki seré feliz-

Mientras que él rubio parecía feliz las familiares de Nayatsuki estaban molestas pero lo disimulaban con una sonrisa ya que parecía que el rubio estaba enamorado de la menor de la familia pero ella estaba enamorada del chico Vocaloid…por lo tanto seria infeliz a su lado

Mientras en el reino de Indianápolis

Los reyes del reino se encontraban algo molestos por lo que tendrían que hacer lo cual era….

Comprometer a su única y amada hija con el único príncipe con el que querían evitar unir sus reinos…con Cecil Aijima el príncipe de Angnapolis

En ese momento los reyes de Angnapolis e Indianápolis se encontraban dialogando lo cual sería cuando seria la boda de ambos futuros herederos a la corona

-la luna llena será en tres semanas eso implica que la boda deberá ser en tres semanas-miro el padre de Cecil al padre de Céfiro

-en ese caso como sus costumbres dicen que la luna llena da suerte aremos la boda en tres semanas-miro el padre de Céfiro a su hija quien estaba demasiado triste

-Céfiro que dices-la madre de la nombrada miro a su hija quien parecía estar hundida en sus pensamientos

-entre más rápido mejor-dijo sin importancia mientras que Cecil estaba feliz

-me agrada el espíritu de tu hija…en tres semas será-al decir esto el padre de Cecil le dio una flor a Céfiro la cual sellaba el trato

-'_Tres semanas'-_

Francia 9.30 pm

Residencia Nacuma

-genial…simplemente GENIAL-decía lleno de sarcasmos el mayor de la familia de los Nacuma

-Hijiro…tranquilo-mira Miki al mayor quien parecía muy molesto

-COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILO SI HARUKA NANA MI VENDRA PARA QUE MIS PADRES NOS DIGAN QUE NOS CASAREMOS-Hijiro no dejaba de caminar y hablar rápidamente alrededor del sofá donde Miki se sentaba-odio a Nana mí no me quiero casar con ella-

-joven Hijiro…la señorita está esperando en la sala de estar-el mayordomo quien miraba al irritado peli rosa claro

-gracias enseguida bajo-se acomodó el cabello y la corbata que traía puesta-bienes hermana-

-si-

Al llegar a la sala se encontraron con Haruka quien parecía algo nerviosa

Al dejar un lado las aclaraciones los padres de Hijiro y Miki dejaron en claro a Haruka cuando seria la boda de los compositores

-muy bien Nacuma y Nana mí se casaran en tres semanas-dejaron en claro sus padres y Haruka se sorprendió

-¿Nacuma?-miro a Hijiro y él le dijo claro y sencillo

-no le diría a unos violadores mi verdadero nombre o si-dijo serio y molesto el compositor

-ya veo-la peli rosa sonrío mientras estaba sonrojada

-'_sí que es rara'-_

Escuela de formación de ídolos Saíto

-como veras…Kei-sempai ese era mi plan-decía convencido el albino ante su victoria-pero mi calculó de la boda debía ser fallido-

-quieres decir que las chicas no se casaran-miro al albino quien sonrío

-no…la regla se rompió…y tú tienes una relación con Ringo…todos ganamos…-pero su discurso fue interrumpido por un mensaje

-Tomoe…dono-miro al albino y le mostro el texto

-eh….NOOOOOO MIS PRINCESAS NO-

Esta vez el albino se había equivocado

_**Espero que les haya gustado XD pues como pueden ver creo que este cap. fue un poco largo *3*…o tal vez no 0.0 y si les pareció DEMASIADO largo perdón pero quería dejar MUY en claro como seria esto y pues bueno**_

_**Pronto se sabrá la verdad y si los Vocaloid detendrán la boda XD tal vez lo haga…o tal vez no lean el otro y sabrán**_

_**Escritora fuera Paz XD **_


	21. triste despertad

_**¡HOLAAA! Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo de utapri XD ya que no sabía muy bien cómo iba a quedar y pues…etto…etto….etto EEEEEN FIN disfruten este cap. ya que me costó como 5 neuronas quemadas XD mi mentecita perve comenzó a actuar y pues en fin solo DISFRUTEN XD**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. notas de la autora

Capítulo 21. Triste despertad

-¿aceptas a Edward Gakupo Masakawa como tu legítimo esposo?-miro aquel sacerdote a la joven de ojos color zafiro quien sonrío

-acepto-

-y tú ¿aceptas a Mitzuki Esmeralda III Hamimemashita como tu legitima esposa?-miro al chico de orbes color purpura quien sonrío

-acepto-

-los declaro marido y mujer-

Pero en ese momento

-Misuki…..Misuki….DESPIERTA-

Era solo un sueño el cual la joven de ojos zafiro había soñado desde que se había enamorado del joven chico de cabello largo color purpura

-Rosa bel-miro a su prima quien sonrío con ternura ante su prima pero a la vez con tristeza

-Es hora prima…es hora de la sentencia-miro a la mayor quien solo bajo la mirada de tan solo recordar el día que era…y era cierto la fecha menos esperada por la peliojizafiro había llegado…el día en el que se casaría con Masato Hijirikawa

Pero todos en la residencia Hamimemashita sabían a la perfección que la más joven no quería casarse con el mayor de los Hijirikawa si no con el menor de los Masakawa

-si…lose-se levantó de la cama y miro a su prima quien tenía una expresión de tristeza-Rosa bel….estas-pero su oración fue detenida por la menor quien se lanzó a su prima para abrazarla con gran amor la menor de la familia conocía a la perfección a la rubia y sabía que ella siempre fue alegre y nunca se mostraba débil ante nadie pero esta vez era muy diferente…la menor de la familia Mar and Ocea lloraba

-no…no quiero que seas infeliz a causa de la familia…Misu…yo te quiero y mucho…por ello quiero tu felicidad-miro a la mayor quien como de costumbre se mostraba sin expresión alguna pero esta vez solo le dio una bella sonrisa llena de amor y ternura

-gracias…Ro pero es mi deber como Hamimemashita por ello estaré bien…vamos ayúdame-miro a la menor quien sonrió con ternura para comenzar a ayudar a la mayor a vestirse

Italia.

Mansión Jinquerio

La hija única de la familia se encontraba mirándose a sí misma al espejo…observando su reflejo mientras unas cuantas sirvientas y su madre le ayudaban a vestirse para la boda

-lamento tanto esto…no quería que te casaras con…-miro su madre a su amada hija quien sonrió con ternura pero a la vez con tristeza

-tranquila madre…estaré bien…-sonrió pero en menos de lo que espero aquella bella sonrisa se desvaneció de tan solo recordar donde estaba…

Rem bol Jinquerio por caprichos de Ren se encontraba terminando de arreglarse en una de las residencias que tenía un familiar de la peli naranja en Italia

Ya que aunque también soñó con casarse en Italia solo quería casarse con un hombre el cual amaba con todo su corazón el cual era….Kainto Sinecura

-'_solo tengo que…resistir…pero aun te amo Kainto…y espero que tarde o temprano esta tontería termine para por fin correr a tus brazos y decirte cuanto de amo…Kainto…Te amo'-_pensó para sí misma mientras se terminaba de vestir para la boda

Pero no era la única en esa situación la cual era de tratar de ayudar pero no poder porque se terminaría metiendo en un severo aprieto

Francia.

Saíto I.C.I (NA. Instituto de Creación de Ídolos XD)

-¡PORQUEEEE…PORQUEEE!-eran los gritos de Tomoe que desde hace tres semanas eran acompañados de lágrimas las cuales solo preocupaban a su alumnos-¡PORQUE MIS PRINCESAS!-

-tranquilo Tomoe-dono-trataba de calmarlo Kei-sempai pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles…el albino estaba en una dura depresión

-Tomoe-dono tranquilo…todo estará bien-miraba Ringo-sensei al actual jefe de su pareja

-ahh…Tomoe-dono deberías de ser…-pero Saotome no logro completar su oración ya que el albino no dejaba de llorar

-¡POR TU MALDITA CULPA SAOTOME…PORQUE CARAJO TUBISTE QUE CREAR A STARISH POR TU MALDITA RIVALIDAD CONMIGO…por…por…por tu culpa….mis princesas conocieron a su estúpidos Starish si no los….ESTO JAMAS DEBIO HABER PASADO!-seguía en llanto el albino ya que sus preciadas STARSH pronto se casarían sin amor

-Tomoe-dono-ambos profesores miraban al albino quien seguía en llanto

-si…no hubiéramos hecho esa apuesta…esto jamás hubiera pasado-decía aun entre lágrimas el director de Saíto

Aunque los minutos pasaban y con ello el momento de la boda se acercaba nadie en las familias de herederos por parte de las ídolos querían aquel matrimonio pero…era un deber

Notre Dame, Francia

En aquella hermosa iglesia en la que cualquier pareja llena de amor y felicidad desearía casarse en ese lugar se llevaría a cabo una boda la cual solo seria para miembros de la familia en el caso de Masato sus padres y hermana

Pero en el de Misuki sus amados primos, prima, hermano, padres y claro que su mejor amigo Gakupo quien era acompañado por Louka quienes trataban de aparentar estar felices aunque en el fondo querían detener la boda

-amados hermanos…-el sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia en la cual los familiares de Misuki en el momento que dijo ''quien se interponga a esta unión hable ahora o calle para siempre'' la mayoría e incluso Louka trataron de resistir la tentación porque querían feliz y no infeliz a la peli azul

-y tú Mitzuki Esmeralda III Hamimemashita ¿aceptas a Masato Hijirikawa como tu legitimo esposo?-la peli azul miro hacia atrás y se encontró con Gakupo quien le daba un fina y hermosa sonrisa…era su deber

-acepto-dijo con voz quebrada ya que no quería casarse con el mayor de la familia Hijirikawa

Y haci concluyo la ceremonia ambos se habían casado y al finalizar la boda la menor se tenía que despedir de sus padres

-mi…hermana…lo siento tanto-abrazo a la menor evitando llorar…pero parecía una tarea imposible

-mi turno…-Louka alejo al hermano de Misuki mientras ella miraba extrañada a la peli rosa-empate…no cuenta si me quedo con Gakupo porque tú te casaras por obligación….pero toma-le dio un frasco de gas pimienta mientras sonreía-cuídate…Misuki-

-Misuki…ya es hora-su padre miro a su hija quien estaba muy triste por lo que tendría que hacer-lo siento…hija mía…pero ve con tu marido-

La menor de la familia se terminó de despedir de sus familiares mientras que Masato hacia lo mismo al terminar aquella corta despedida ambos subieron a una limusina la cual los llevaría hacia su nueva residencia….

Al llegar a la hermosa residencia la cual se situaba en una de las mejores zonas de Francia ideal para un hermoso matrimonio de herederos pero en este caso lo primero que hizo la peli zafiro fue encerrarse en una de las habitaciones de la bella residencia y comenzar a llorar

-'_¿Por qué….porque? yo te amo tanto Gakupo-chan pero elegiste a Louka en mi lugar…pero ahora no podré ser feliz porque…estaré unida a la única persona con la cual nunca quise unir lazos'-_pensaba frustrada la ídolo ante su realidad

Mientras que la heredera Hamimemashita lloraba en una de las habitaciones el mayor de los Hijirikawa se encontraba muy frustrado ente lo que sucedía

-'_estoy casado con la persona que amo…pero ella ama a alguien más…porque no puedo ser yo el que esté en su corazón…si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo…Misuki porque solo tú eres la única persona la cual he llegado a desear a tal manera de entrar en desesperación…Misuki te amo'-_era lo único que podía pensar Masato mientras miraba las escaleras por las cual subió su amada

Ramsau, Alemania.

La cuarta hija de los Kuruma miraba su reflejo en el espejo mientras sus hermanas la terminaban de ayudar

Pero lo único que la hija de los Kuruma quería hacer era llorar ya que a la persona que amaba lo único que haría sería verla caminar hacia el altar para ser tomada por la única persona con la cual no quería unir lazos

Al terminar de ayudar a su hermana su padre y hermano llevaron a la joven y hermosa novia hacia el altar

El paisaje era muy hermoso debido a que estaban en época de poca nieve hacia que el lugar de la boda fuera mucho más hermoso

Al llegar al altar el padre se aproximó a comenzar con la ceremonia y al finalizar lo único que pudo hacer Sakura fue despedirse de sus amados familiares y de su gran amor…

-mamá…papá yo-pero antes de terminar aquella oración fue abrazada por ambos quienes no podían ante lo sucedido

-perdónanos-decían al mismo tiempo por lo ocurrido

-Saku…-la rubia miro al apuesto chico de orbes color rojo quien daba una encantadora sonrisa pero era acompañado de una linda chica de largas coletas color verde acuoso-realmente luces hermosa…no me esperaba que este día llegara tan rápido-

-lose….Aka-san-miro al más alto quien le dio una hermosa sonrisa-pero…es mi deber…aunque no quiera debo cumplirlo-por segunda ocasión vio al chico de bellos ojos color rojo para después ver a la chica de coletas quien sonreía con ternura hacia la rubia

-Saku-chan…eres increíble por ello como sé cuánto aprecias a Akainto por ser tan buen amigo contigo….yo lo cuidare por ti mientras estas con el ídolo-miro a la hermosa chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio

-gracias…Aka-san es como…un hermano…para mi tanto…como mi adorado hermano Micado-miro con una sonrisa a la chica de coletas quien le sonrió con ternura

-Sakura es hora-miro a la chica rubia quien solo asintió

-bien…Syo-al decir esto ambos subieron a lo que era una limusina para ir a donde sería la residencia de hospedaje de ambos

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a una hermosa y enorme residencia la cual se situaba algo lejos de la ciudad pero una vez dentro lo único que hizo la rubia fue encerrarse en una de las tantas habitaciones de aquella bella residencia

-'_¿Por qué…porque?...yo solo amo a Aka-san…si tan solo el tiempo regresara…desearía nuca haber conocido a Kurusu'-_pensaba la rubia mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas algo que parecía muy imposible ya que en menos de lo que espero rompió en llanto por no poder estar con aquella persona que en realidad amaba

Pero lo único que no sabía la rubia era que…Syo la escuchaba llorar y lo único que podía hacer era solo escuchar ya que a aquella mujer que tanto amaba…deseaba muy en el fondo jamás haberlo conocido

-'_si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo…Sakura solo quiero que seas feliz…pero prometo que are que te enamores de mi…lo prometo'-_pensaba mientras escuchaba a su amada llorar

Parque Keukenhof, Holanda.

En aquel hermoso parque en el cual tenía un hermosa vista con aquellos encantadores y hermosos jardines

En aquel hermoso lugar se había colocado lo que era una pequeña y hermosa capilla en la cual se celebraba el matrimonio de Shinomya Natsuki y Nayatsuki Susumiya los cuales mostraban una hermosa sonrisa pero en realidad la hermosa novia…solo quería salir corriendo a los brazos del hombre que más amaba solo que aquel apuesto chico solo miraba encantado la escena…

-como en la vida en la muerte…los declaro marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia-el padre miro a la hermosa novia y al apuesto novio quien levanto el velo y se acercó lentamente a los labios de la rubia para tomar el beso de su actual...esposa

Mientras que la novia miraba con disimulación al lindo chico de ojos color rojo y cabello rosa quien sonreía

-'¿_porque...Kagame…porque no entiendes que te amo solo a ti…y que con desearía unirme en matrimonio seria contigo…porque no comprendes?'-_la rubia miraba al peli rosa una vez que el rubio se alejó de ella

-vamos-sonrió el de lentes mientras que la joven novia se acercaba a su hermana y tía

-hermana….-Sasunaku abrazo a su amada hermana quien trataba de ser fuerte ante lo que actualmente pasaba

-lo siento...Nayatsuki-miro con tristeza a su adoraba sobrina quien dio una falsa sonrisa para calmar a su familiares

-tranquilas…estoy bien…las veré pronto-al decir esto la joven ídolo salió de la vista de sus familiares para ver a su mejor amigo

-Naya-san…suerte espero que te vaya bien con el de lentes-sonrío Kagame mientras la rubia lo abrazaba con tristeza

-adiós…-al decir esto la rubia comino hacia quien era su actual esposo

Después de esto la actual pareja salió en un carruaje de lo que era aquel hermoso parque

Una vez fuera ambos llegaron a lo que era una hermosa residencia de hospedaje ya que la actual residencia de los rubios se situaba en Francia y estaba siendo terminada para ambos

Una vez dentro el rubio miro con ternura a la rubia quien evito todo contacto con el rubio para después irse a lo que era su habitación

-Natsuki…por favor…yo dormiré en esta habitación tú duerme en cualquiera quiero estar sola…-entro en la habitación mientras que el de lentes miraba con tristeza a la linda rubia

-bien-dijo para sus adentros para después ir a buscar una habitación donde dormiría

Provincia en Bangkok, Tailandia.

La hija de los Ikonochi se encontraba en la hermosa provincia la cual estaba cerca de un bello largo

En aquel bello lugar aquella joven hija de los Ikonochi se casaría con el hijo único de los Ichinose el cual se encontraba muy feliz pero siempre lo disimulaba con seriedad ya que su alegría era por una cosa la cual era…se casaría con la persona que más ama…Taranee Ikonochi

Pero la novia…no se encontraba feliz al contrario ya que ella se casaría con la única persona la cual nunca amo pero lo que más le molestaba era…que la persona que amaba la miraría ir hacia el altar pero él no sería quien la esperaría para decir un…acepto

-'_Kami… ¿porque parece como si hubieras llorado toda la noche...acaso…lloraste por mí?-_la chica de bellos ojos color violeta miraba al chico de lentes mientras era llevada al altar por su padre

-'_¿¡PORQUE…PORQUE TOKIYA-CHAN!?-_el chico de lentes miraba al apuesto novio quien sonreía al ver a la bella novia acercase al altar

-queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos…-el padre comenzó la ceremonia mientras que ambos se tomaban de las manos como era de esperar en la ceremonia

Al momento ya casi llegaba y los que iban a la ceremonia miraban con ira a Kami quien tramaba detener la ceremonia pero le sería imposible ya que si la detendría tendría que detenerla por amor hacia la ojivioleta y hacia el ídolo pelinegro

-si alguien se opone a esta unión…que hable ahora o calle para siempre-en ese momento los padres de Taranee miraron a Kami quien apretó con fuerza los puño mientras tenia lágrimas en los ojos-que haci sea…los declaro marido y mujer…puedes besar a la novia-miro a Tokiya quien levanto el velo de Taranee para ver sus hermosos ojos y para posteriormente unirse en un cálido beso

El momento se acercaba y el beso se rompió…Taranee se acercó a sus padres para despedirse

Y como era de esperar por parte de su padre el orgullo siempre lo vencía y no se disculpó por haberla obligado a casarse con Tokiya

-Taranee…mi niña…lo siento-abrazo a su hija quien trato de no llorar lo cual fue un gran reto pero al final evito llorar hasta que el chico castaño de lentes se le acercó para abrazarla y susurrarle suavemente al oído…

-cuida a Tokiya-chan…y suerte Taranee-san-se alejó de la joven ídolo quien se sorprendió ante la petición pero sin embargo se acercó a su esposo quien la tomo de la mano para después subir al vehículo que los llevaría a su nueva residencia

Ya que la actual estaba siento terminada

-'_Kami…te amo… ¿porque no puedes ser tú quien esté a mi lado en lugar de Tokiya?'-_miro a Tokiya para después ver a la ventana y recordar cada uno de los momentos que vivió con Kami…en Saíto el lugar donde se conocieron y se enamoró de él

Jardín Hayward, Japón.

La heredera única de los Origumo se encontraba mirando a el hermoso y tierno chico que vestía con un esmoquin…León el chico que amaba pero que actualmente no podría seguir amando ya que se casaría en pocos instantes con…Itoki Otoya

-'_León solo te amo a ti… ¿Por qué no puedes ser tú el que esté a mi lado en lugar de Itoki Otoya?'-_un vez que su padre la llevo al altar ella solo dio una pequeña mirada al peliojirojo quien sonreía al ver a su futura esposa

Pero aunque aquella bella pequeña capilla la cual se situaba en medio de un lago era…el lugar donde ellos dos se casarían pero la novia solo quería casarse con la única persona que amaba…León pero ella sabía muy bien que él estaba lejos de su alcance

-si alguien se opone a esta unión-era el momento en el cual la pelirroja deseaba que el rubio se acercara y dijera ''yo'' lo cual parecía imposible-en este caso puedes besar a la novia-al decir esto Itoki se acercó a los labios de la novia para besarlos probando que ellos dos ya estaba unidos en matrimonio

Una vez que la ceremonia había dado fin la heredera Origumo se acercó a sus padres y al rubio quien sonrió

-Icchigo-san…cuídate no me gustaría que mi mejor amiga fuera lastimada-miro a la pelirroja quien sonrió y lo abrazo

-te quiero…León y tendré cuidado-se separó del rubio y sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos para después ver a su padres-mamá…papá…adiós los quiero-al decir esto se acercó a su esposo para que ambos fueran llevados por el chofer a la residencia en la cual se hospedarían

Una vez ahí Icchigo salió del alcance de Itoki para subir las escaleras y encerrarse en el baño para comenzar a llorar aquella acción preocupo demasiado al ídolo quien la siguió pero no logro que la ídolo le abriera o mínimo que le dijera… 'estoy bien'

-'_Icchigo…estoy feliz por estar a tu lado pero no lo puedo estar si tú eres infeliz por ello…juro por mi madre que te enamorare'-_pensaba el ídolo mientras escuchaba llorar a su amada

Distrito de lagos, Inglaterra.

El hijo mayor de lo Nacuma esperaba a su futura esposa…Haruka Nana mi pero el novio quien en realidad había jurado nunca volver a amar por razones del cruel destino termino obedeciendo órdenes de sus padres

Miro a su hermana quien le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras trataba de no llorar…el compositor debía admitir que el matrimonio entre la compositora de STARISH y él era una idea simplemente estúpida ya que él…odiaba con toda el alma a Haruka

Al llegar la novia al altar se dispusieron a iniciar la ceremonia la cual el joven compositor solo deseaba que fuera una simple pesadilla de la cual al despertar se encontraría con su madre quien lo calmaría pero…era la realidad

La ceremonia finalizo

-adiós...Miki mamá y papá adiós-miro a su familia para después ver a su esposa-nos vamos-la única respuesta que tuvo de la compositora fue una linda sonrisa seguida de un abrazo

Llegaron a una bella residencia en la cual ambos vivirían la compositora estaba feliz pero al ver a su esposo

-Hijiro… ¿Qué pasa?-miro a su esposo quien subió las escaleras

-me voy a cambiar-subió con velocidad antes de que la compositora notara que el escritor rompería en llanto

-'_¿Por qué…porque no puedo ser feliz? Yo solo quiero estar con…Louka pero ella ama a Gakupo…maldito destino'-_se encerró en el baño mientras lloraba en silencio-Louka-

Dijo para sus adentro para después seguir sacando su dolor

Reino de Cecil, Angnapolis

Ambos jóvenes herederos a la corona estaba en lo que era la ceremonia para unirse en matrimonio y a la vez mostrar que ambos reinos se unirían en paz

-puedes besar a la novia-la ceremonia era corta la cual finalizo con las palabras del sacerdote

El ahora rey de Angnapolis beso a la joven reina quien miro a su amor prohibido…Kagame solo se dedicaba a mirar a los dos para después sonreír

La joven reina se acercó a sus padres y amigo para decir el último adiós…

-Mamá…papá adiós-miro a su padres para posteriormente abrazarlos…miro a la persona que amaba quien sonrió y la abrazo con ternura

-cuídate…Céfiro-san-le dijo en un susurro para después soltar a su amiga-ten cuidado-

La morena miro a su actual esposo y se acercó a él…

-estoy lista para ir a casa mi señor-dijo seria mientras que Cecil sonrío

-vamos…mi Céfiro-tomo la mano de su esposa para después salir del palacio de sus padres

Ambos subieron a un carruaje y se dirigieron al su actual palacio en el cual vivirían

-'_Kagame…te amo tanto…pero ahora esto será imposible'-_pensaba mientras miraba a los súbditos quienes les aplaudían a los dos reyes del país

Italia.

La heredera de los Jinquerio se acercaba al altar tomada del brazo de su madre quien la llevaría y entregaría a la única persona a la cual jamás deseo que su amada hija uniera lazos

-cuídala…y si no lo haces te atendrás a las consecuencias-miro al apuesto peli naranja quien vestía muy elegante mientras tomaba la mano de Rem bol

-la cuidare con mi vida-beso la mano de su amada y en ese momento inicio

La ceremonia era algo larga pero cuando llego el momento en el que lo que dijo el padre lo tenía que repetir Rem bol escuchaba:

-prometo amarte y respetarte….

-prometo violarte cada noche-miraba al Ren quien sonreía

-y serte fiel el resto de mis días….

-juro ser el hombre más infiel del mundo-

Pero la joven y hermosa ídolo miro al apuesto peli azul quien como era de esperar leía un manga en su celular y al notar que Rem bol lo miraba lo dejo y le sonrío con gran ternura

-los declaro marido y mujer….puedes besar a la novia-dijo el padre para que después Ren besara a su amada

Pero Rem bol debía admitir una cosa la cual era: amaba a Kainto Sinecura aunque él amara a alguien más

La novia se despidió de su madre y mejor amigo pero en lugar de que Kainto le dijera ''lo siento'' solo le dio un ''suerte campeona''

Al salir y dejar la hermosa iglesia el ídolo peli naranja llevo en unos de los vehículos que su hermano mayor le había dado para llevar a su actual esposa y con las coordenadas que la madre de Rem bol le había dado recordaba a la perfección el lugar

POV de Rem bol (NA. por fin un POV XD)

Hoy es el peor día de mi vida…pero qué más da si puedo lanzarme de lo más alto de la residencia que se localiza en Italia

Pasan unos cuanto minutos en el cual llegamos a la residencia bajo sin importarme Ren y entro a la residencia pero…

-¿Qué haces…bájame?-miro que Ren me carga con una sonrisa mientras trato que me baje

-que no sabes que es una tradición que el novio lleve cargando a la novia adentro de su casa-me sonrió y yo trato de que me suelte

Por fortuna me baja y yo subo las escaleras para tratar de desahogarme pero…

Al abrir la puerta de una de las habitaciones me quedo helada ya que…la habitación tiene muchas velas y pétalos de rosa los cuales llevan a la cama…la verdad no sé si reír por la idiotez de Ren o llorar por mi vida 

Cuando menos espero soy sacada del trance ya que Ren me carga y me lleva hasta la cama donde me lanza

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS HACES?!-lo miro y él se quita la corbata

-qué piensas es nuestra luna de miel-sonríe de manera seductora pero lo empujo

-tú…mejor que nadie sabes que estoy perdidamente enamorada de una sola persona…la cual es Kainto-lo miro y veo que tiene la vista en el suelo

-claro amas al estúpido peli azul-pero mis pensamientos se detiene ya que….

Fin del POV de Rem bol

Cuando menos espero Rem bol Ren se colocó encima de ella mirándola con reto

-amas al estúpido peli azul…pero no a mí-le dijo con molestia mientras miraba como Rem bol trataba de alejarlo

-si…solo lo amo a él…Ren quítate-miro al ídolo quien se molestó más de lo que ya estaba

-en ese caso tomare lo que por derecho es mío…esta noche no dormirás...Rem bol-cuando menos espero Ren comenzó a besar su cuello mientras ella trataba de zafarse de su agarre

Aquella noche sería la más larga para Rem bol...

_**Y bien que les pareció les gusto?...o no les gusto DX tranquilos y las en el próximo sabrán más de lo que le paso a Rem bol si a Ren le entro la humanidad y la dejo…o si la violo pero EEEEN FIN próximos caps. Contendrán mucha comedia XD? Pero como sea espero que sigan leyendo porque esta historia no termina aquí**_

_**MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**Escritora fuera Paz chao…chao **_


	22. oscuro amanecer

_**Lamento a quienes hice esperar pero la verdad mi mentecita no tenía ideas y pues me puse a revisar los antiguos Fics. Para inspirarme y pues…etto…etto AQUÍ ESTA EL CONTY XD DISFRUTAD**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

Capítulo 22. Oscuro amanecer

POV de Ren.

Apenas si era de mañana mire a mi lado y me encontré con Rem bol la verdad luce hermosa…pero ahora que lo pienso me siento demasiado culpable…como pude haberla lastimado tanto

Toque su mejilla…esta fría la verdad la mire detenidamente y observe que la mayor parte de su cuerpo tenia marcas muy fuertes…soy un animal

La mire por segunda ocasión y note que tenía una mordida en su hombro…por más que trate de que me pidiera más lo único que pude ver en ella eran lágrimas y suplicas de que me detuviera…pero no la escuche

Me levanto y entro a bañarme…lo más probable es que me odie

Fin del POV de Ren

Después de un largo tiempo Ren sale del baño y miro a Rem bol quien seguía dormida…

Con lentitud se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno y corto beso en los labios y por fortuna no despertó

POV de Rem bol

Desperté después de un largo tiempo…la verdad no quería ver a ese tipo…no podría ahora mismo me duele todo el cuerpo es…un animal lo odio ahora más que nunca

Me levante para quedar sentada en la cama y mire el reloj 1:30…es muy raro en mi dormir hasta muy tarde

Cuando menos espero miro que Ren entra y lo único que hice fue retroceder un poco mientras él se me acercaba

-Rem bol…-se sentó en la cama y me miro muy de cerca

-por favor…Ren…no quiero que me…toques-le dijo muy temerosa y cuando menos espero el toca mi mejilla provocando que comience a temblar…no quiero

Ya no quiero seguir aquí

Fin del POV de Rem bol

Al mirar en aquel estado a su amada lo único que hizo fue…retroceder no podía seguir dañándola y lo único que haría sería esperar a que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia

-bien…sabes el desayuno está listo…te lo traeré-se alejó pero no la miro y solo salió de la habitación tratando de contener aquella rabia de no poder tener el corazón de la persona que ama

-'_maldita sea ahora odio más al maldito del peli azul…si tan solo Rem bol no lo hubiera conocido…maldito bastardo'-_pensaba molesto Ren ya que nunca tendría el corazón de su amada

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Ren si apenas podía ver a su amada pero sin darse cuanta

-oye Ren la verdad eres un pervertido que no pudo resistir la primera noche de casados-lo miro Kainto mientras comía una paleta de helado

-¿Cómo carajo entraste?-lo miro molesto mientras el ídolo comía con ternura

-Rem bol me mostro como abrir cerraduras…No preguntes que también quería saber-dijo para terminar de comer su helado-pero en fin dime Rem bol ya te odia aún más de lo que ya te odiaba verdad-

-y… ¿tú qué sabes?-lo miro con recelo mientras que el otro sacaba otra paleta de hielo

-bueno…te ayudare a que Rem bol te amé…porque después de todo yo la lastime haci que de esta forma estaremos a mano…bien comencemos por el principio…aléjate de ella-dijo con seriedad a final para sorprender a Ren

Mientras en Francia

La menor de los Hamimemashita lo único que hacía era estar recostada en su cama escribiendo letras musicales mientras escuchaba la música de su único amor

Sin darse cuenta sus lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas y sin más preámbulos lo único que hizo fue lanzar las letras musicales y comenzar a llorar

Pero lo que la ídolo no sabía era que Masato la escuchaba llorar y la verdad eso lo molestaba ya que saber que él era el origen de su dolor lo lastimaba porque la única persona que estaba en su corazón era ella Misuki Hamimemashita

-'_odio esto…odio saber que Misuki sufre por mi culpa yo solo la amo a ella y quisiera que ella correspondiera a mis sentimientos'-_pensaba mientras caminaba en dirección de la sala pero lo único que obtuvo fue una gran sorpresa

-hola…Masa-san-sonrío como le era costumbre a Tomoe y Gakupo

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-los miro confundido mientras que Gakupo sacaba un libro

-toma-dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Masato lo tomaba

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo aún más confuso mientras ambos se dirigían a la puerta-… ¿adónde van?-

-esto te ayudara para que Misu-san se enamore de ti…suerte-dijo con una sonrisa el menor de los Masakawa mientras salían de la residencia

-'_un libro…'-_miro detenidamente la portada y se molestó más de lo que ya estaba-como cuidar de una mascota…esos malditos…eh-

Miro por segunda ocasión y vio que el libro tenía una nota que ambos habían escrito

La cual decía:

_**¡HOLAAAAA MASA! Sabemos bien que Mitzuki…es decir Misuki está enamorada de Gakupo…no somos idiotas pero en fin**_

_**Misuki es como un cachorro la verdad necesita mucho de los demás aunque no lo aparenta también es SUPER TIERNA aunque en algunas ocasiones no quiera mostrarlo y en otras sin darse cuenta lo hace pero como sea espero que lo que Gaku-san te diga te sirva porque a mí no me dejo leer (imagíname con una tierna mueca)**_

_**Masa-san sé cuánto amas a Misu-san pero tranquilo yo también la amo…pero como si fuera mi hermana este libro te va a ayudar mucho haci que por favor que Misuki no se entere porque si lo hace nos ira mal a todos en fin cuídala porque es muy importante espero que sepas que…tienes el tesoro nacional en tus manos cuídala por favor cuídala….**_

_**Atte. Edward Gakupo Masakawa y Tomoe Kabuki**_

-'_se bien que tan importante es Misuki por ello la cuidare con mi vida porque la amo'-_escondió la nota y comenzó a leer el libro el cual tenía muchas indicaciones pero en lugar de parecer para una mascota era como…si supieran todo de…Misuki

Pero algo bien se sabía lo cual era lo mismo en cada una de las residencias de los chicos y chicas lo cual era…

Nadie estaba feliz

-listo Tomoe-

-si prepárense chicas él primero en ser ayudado será Masato por ello enlisten sus cosas…Minku, Louka y Rein…-sonrío el albino ante la de coletas, la peli rosa y la rubia

-qué hay de mi hermano y el resto-dijo algo desconcertada Rein-porque nosotras no aremos todo el trabajo-

-tranquila Rein…ellos ayudaran pero ahora mismo están entregando y visitando el resto de los chicos no quiero que lleguen a Saíto y quiten la paz que hay-decía sonriente el albino mientas que las chicas preparaban unas cuantas cosas

-el libro…cuando se entere que fue falso te matara-decía seria pero sonriendo Louka

-lose pero tengo que correr riesgos después de todo mis cálculos…por desgracia nunca fallan haci que…solo esperemos 6 días…solo eso 6 días-sonrío el albino mientras que las chicas sabían que algo había mal ya que el albino siempre terminaba arrastrándolas en sus malvadas trampas

-Tomoe-dono esto funcionara-dijeron Ringo-sensei y Kei-sempai mientras que el albino sonreía

-digan un solo día en el cual mis cálculos han fallado-miro a los profesores y después a Saotome quien por sorpresa estaba con el resto-después de todo yo soy el numero uno-guiño el ojo mientras que las chicas miraban a su jefe

-pues aunque no fallen… ¡ NOS TERMINAS ARRASTRANDO A TUS MALDITAS TRAMPAS POR EL TRIUNFO!-lo miraron molestas las chicas mientras que el albino sonreía con ternura

-tranquilas mis niñas…es por las bellas princesas…no le fallarían a su jefe ¿verdad?-dijo en un tono y con una expresión muy dulce y tierna la cual les provoco un leve sonrojo

-bien-

-esas son mis niñas…verán es por las princesas-sonrío mientras que los demás se preocupaban por el ¿Por qué? Los había mandado a llamar incluyendo a Ringo y a Saotome-será tal y como lo planee-

Sin duda el albino

Ayudaría a los chicos…pero también los perjudicaría

_**Corto lose pero era para que supieran que el paso a Rem bol en total el cap. era para ella espero que haya sido de su agrado porque en el siguiente sabrán que planea Tomoe con tal de ayudar a Masato XD la verdad como ya se lo que les aran en parte me muero de risa ESE MALDITO (explota de risa mientras su mascota la mira) en todo caso espero que sigan leyendo y me dicen que es lo que piensan en los Reviews pero EEEN FIN **_

_**MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS **_

_**Escritora fuera paz XD.**_


	23. ayudemos a Masato

_**Hola damas y caballeros del universo de los fanfics. XD espero que en el cap. anterior no hayan tachado de violador a Ren XD pero en fin espero que lo disfruten porque aquí conocerán a las chicas Vocaloid…XD ya sabrán como son o tal vez ya saben XD**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

(NA. notas de la autora)

Capítulo 23. Ayudemos a Masato

No le era de sorpresa que cada vez o en este caso la primera vez que acepta la ayuda de Tomoe resultara todo en fracaso ya que Misuki el primer día supo que la trato como aun perro ya que sus familiares intentaron esos trucos con su mascota

-'_sin duda…lo odio ahora más que nuca…estúpido Tomoe'-_miro lo que resultaba ser la cocina o eso era ya que cuando despertó se encontró con lo que era un verdadero desastre

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí?-miro a la chica de cabello zafiro quien no mostraba expresión alguna pero se escuchaba molesta

-eso es lo que desearía saber-miro el desastre mientras la de menos estatura miraba lo que pasaba-lo único que falta son los víveres…solo eso-

-en ese caso no es nada de gravedad…que tal si vamos los dos por más víveres-miro a Masato quien solo dio una pequeña sonrisa

-bien-

Después de eso ambos salieron de la residencia para ir a comprar lo que por extraño que parecía solo habían robado los víveres

Caminaban tranquilos por las hermosa calles de Francia Masato lograba notar como la ídolo caminaba como si nada mientras el miraba cada una de las cosas que los rodeaban

-¡espera!-Misuki lo tomo de la mano y él se sorprendió ante el repentino acto de la peli zafiro

Pero luego se dio cuenta de la situación y era que iba a ser atropellado por un auto quien conducía muy rápido

-stupides adolescentes que no puèrent ver port d'onde andain iotas idiots idiots-repetia el hombre mientras Misuki lo miraba molesta

-feu colp de Uster cábala my Espoo no tva nadt que ver… hoci que con el débridé respect murées-dijo fría y seria mientras el hombre volvía a conducir

Masato miro a la peli zafiro quien lo soltó y se sonrojo

-lo siento…gente como esa me irrita-dijo entre la molestia y la seriedad

-ya veo sigamos-miro la avenida y juntos comenzaron a caminar

Más bien ellos no sabían una cosa la cual era: estaban siendo seguidos por un grupo de desconocidos

-Minku…que gran idea venir de enconito-sonrío Rein mientras la de coletas escondía su cabello en el sombrero

-correcto nadie nos reconocerá verdad…Gakupo-miro Louka al nombrado quien sonrió

-demonios dense prisa en ayudarlo…la siguiente es Rem bol-decía Kainto mientras las chicas lo veían-¿Qué?-

-nada…Kainto…nada-decía León mientras el chico se colocaba sus lentes de sol

En ese momento todos miraron al más alto de los Vocaloid quien recibía una llamada

-je, je-rio nervioso mientras contestaba-hola-

-que tal…quiero que ayuden a Masa para que la princesa líder sea feliz en total ¡SUERTEEEE!-lo último lo grito con tal fuerza que los Vocaloid y algunos civiles lograron escuchar aquel grito el cual aturdió al peli purpura

-¿listos?-

-si-dijeron sonrientes y comenzaron a correr por las calles de Francia claro que era "MUY" normal encontrar un grupo de 7 chicos y con tan solo 3 chicas corriendo por las hermosas y tranquilas calles de aquella ciudad con gruesas gabardinas, lentes de sol y sombreros en pleno día soleado y algo caluroso (NA. muy normal XD)

Mientras que la bella pareja salía de lo que era una tienda de anime/manga ya que la peli zafiro quería comprar unos cuantos animes y mangas románticos, cómicos y de Yaoi

Ambos salieron con una bolsa cada quien mientras se dirigían a lo que sería el súper mercado

Ambos caminaban con mucha tranquilidad pero no sabían que eran seguidos

-y ahora que…-Minku miro a los gemelos rubios quienes miraron al otaku de Akainto

-chicos ejecuten la maniobra alfa escopeta cuerda 7.9-sonrio el chico de cabellos rojos mientras los rubios sonreían-sean el honor de los otakus-

-si…sensei-dijeron y ambos corrieron hacia diferentes extremos pero en dirección de los peli azules

-que es esa maniobra…Akainto-Minku miro a su novio quien sonrió con ternura

-vean y aprendan…nadie puede perder contra esto-sonrió el pelirrojo mientras los rubios tomaban de cada extremo una cuerda especial la cual no se podía notar porque era del mismo color de la acera

-lista cuando diga ya…la jalas-sonrió el chico rubio mientras su hermana sonreía

Ambos platicaban mientras caminaba lo que se podía notar en aquella conversación era que hablaban cuando ambos estaban en sus institutos

Ambos se acercaban pero la peli zafiro no se dio cuanta

-¡ya!-

Y en ese momento los rubios jalaron la cuerda provocando que la ídolo callera al piso

-maldita sea Masato idiota tenías que atraparla-dijo muy irritado el pelirrojo mientras el resto de los Vocaloid miraban al tonto peli azul

-espera…Akainto…miren-Minku señalo a los dos y todos e incluyendo a los rubios que habían logrado regresar miraban lo que pasaba

-me dolió-dijo seria mientras que Masato se acercaba a ella y se hincaba para mirarla

-conque te caíste-ambos buscaron pero no vieron nada-es muy raro en ti caerte con cualquier cosa-sonrío y al peli zafiro no mostro expresión alguna-pero en fin-

Saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo la de menor estatura miro su rodilla de la cual salía un poco de sangre por el golpe que se dio

-no es nada…déjalo haci-dijo seria y el mayor sonrió

-qué clase de esposo seria si no curo a mi esposa-sonrió y la de menor estatura se sonrojo

-ya…veo-recordó el momento en el que Gakupo la cuido en Saíto y se sonrojo aún más

Mientras los Vocaloid Revolución miraban encantados lo que pasaba ya que eso era un muy buena señal

-que mal solo les faltara las venditas y el alcohol-miro Louka a la pareja para después mirar a su pareja-Gakupo ¿Qué te dio Tomoe?-en ese momento Gakupo abrió la pequeña mochila en la cual se encontraba lo que necesitaba

-bien…dámela-sonrió Minku y Gakupo obedeció-esperen no tardo-

En ese momento comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para al final dejar caer muy disimuladamente el alcohol y las venditas que tenían dibujitos de corazones

-esto es suerte mira-sonrió Masato mientras que Misuki solo lo miraba

POV de Masato

No me esperaba esto…mire que una chica doblaba a la izquierda pero en cierta forma se me hacia familiar no le tome importancia y humedecí el pañuelo para limpiar la herida de mi amada

-itte-dijo apenada mientras le di una sonrisa

-es alcohol es normal que arda-después de eso le coloque la vendita para al final besar su herida mire su rostro el cual estaba completamente rojo y a la vez mostraba sorpresa

-haci se curara más rápido…vamos-me levante y le di la mano y ella la tomo

Solo por esta vez estoy contento…en que Tomoe y Gakupo me hayan ayudado ya que siento que todo lo que ha pasado es…gracias a ellos

Fin del POV de Masato

Mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar los Vocaloid brincaban de alegría ante lo sucedido

-esto pinta muy bien…vamos la siguiente parte del plan es el SM-sonrió Kainto mientras Louka se confundía

-¿SM?-miro al peli azul y el sonrío

-ya verán…je, je…ya verán-después de decir esto los chicos y las chicas salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían en dirección al súper mercado para poder poner en marcha su plan

Mientras con Misuki y Masato.

Ambos llegaron a lo que era el súper dejaron las cosas en unas de las cajas del lugar y se dirigieron a la sección de cereales

Pero al llegar al lugar que acotaba el camino un grupo de chicos les cubría el paso.

Siguieron por el segundo un grupo de chicas con gruesas gabardinas les cubría el paso y no tuvieron de más e ir por la zona más larga y comprometedora para las parejas

La zona SM

-Ese era el plan-sonrío victorioso el chico de bufanda

-¡EL SADO MASOQUISMO!-las chicas se sorprendieron pero modularon su grito porque si no serían descubiertos

-¿Qué...caños tiene que ver esto con la conquista…Kainto?-miro León a su novio quien sonrío

-nada era una broma-dijo alegre y todos se molestaron con el peli azul

Por fortuna para la pareja nadie los vio entrar a esa zona y al lograr llegar compraron lo que necesitaban y se marcharon

Mientras con los Vocaloid.

Todos miraban molestos a Kainto quien estaba todo golpeado pero decidieron no tomarle importancia y llegar a las medidas drásticas

La cual era: que Masato trate de confesarse a Misuki pero para eso necesitaban ayuda de…los primos de Misuki

Al llegar a la residencia Masato recibió una llamada y le sorprendió de quien era: Gakupo

-dile lo que sientes créeme esto servirá ADIOS-se sorprendió ante lo que dijo y miro a la de cabello zafiro

-Misuki…-llamo su atención para terminar besándola al principio Misuki puso resistencia como las veces anteriores…pero al final termino cediendo ante el beso

Masato rodeo la cintura de Misuki atrayéndole a su cuerpo mientras que ella rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del peli azul aquel acto lo sorprendió no se esperaba que la chica de zafiro correspondiera ante ese beso…pero… ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-Misuki…te-antes de terminar aquella oración se vieron interrumpidos

-TOC-TOC-abrieron los primos de Misuki la puerta mientras los peli azul se separaban

Los primos de Misuki observaron lo roja que estaba por un segundo se preocuparon pero vieron que a su lado estaba Masato con un notorio sonrojo lo cual provoco una risa en lo gemelos Mar and Ocea mientras que el resto e incluyendo el hermano de la menor de los Hamimemashita comenzara a molestarse

-y bien hermanita…Masato ya te violo-dijo sin remordimiento Guilbert mientras su primos lo miraban-porque solo es un pervertido….

-cállate-dijo seria mientras su hermano se sorprendió…cállate eso había dicho pero se lo dijo a su amado hermano a la única persona a la cual…amaba desde antes de nacer-Masato…no es un pervertido…es mi esposo-miro a su hermano quien estaba muy pálido y sorprendió mientras que los gemelos del sol y la luna sonreían ante la fuerza de su prima

-que bien…-sonrió Rosa bel

-…en ese caso…-dijo Jack

-…ya se aman con locura-dijeron al unisollo para al final abrasarse

-IDIOTAS-Edward lanzo un libro el cual los gemelos esquivaron con gran facilidad

-no somos tan idiotas como Jacob-dijeron mientras seguían abrazados

-déjenme ver-en ese momento tomo un libro y se lo lanzo a su hermano el cual lo golpeo en la cara-es cierto…son más listos-

-¡QUE CRUUUUEL EDWARD GOLPEAR A JACOB ESTA MAL!-decía tierno el menor mientras el de lentes solo lo miraba como de costumbre

-¡que llorón eres Jacob…apenas si te golpee con fuerza!-lo miro su hermano mientras este corrió a abrazar a Misuki

-Misuki…Edward es malo con Jacob…me pego y me dolió-miro a la nombrada mientras frotaba su rostro contra su pecho-es malo con Jacob-

-¡IDIOTA…ALEJATE DE MISUKI!-le grito Edward a su hermano

-¡MISUKI ES MI MUSA TU ALEJATE DE ELLA ESTUPIDO RATON DE BIBLIOTECA!-lo miro mientras que su hermano se acomodaba los lentes

-¡NEANDERTAL IGNOTANTE!-

-¡RATON DE BIBLIOTECA!-

Y haci se la pasaron durante tres horas discutiendo hasta que Rosa bel y Jack se hartaron

-perdonen las molestias-dijeron mientras se llevaban a los mellizos quienes se gruñían entre si

Los peli azul miraban como el resto de los primos y hermano de Misuki se llevaban a los mellizos quienes no paraban de discutir por razones sin sentido

-vaya ese dos nunca cambiaran-dijo Misuki mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

-¿Qué aras?-miro a su esposa quien solo dio una pequeña sonrisa

-aun no termino un canción que cantare con Rem bol…si Ren no la parte a la mitad…tendré que esforzarme por ello-dijo con una sonrisa para después mostrarse seria y fría como de costumbre

-¿sabes…lo que dijiste…verdad?-miro a la pura chica quien sonrió

-más o menos sabes no soy tan ingenua como crees es solo es parte de mi personalidad…claro que…la canción que cantamos…sabia a la perfección a lo que se refería…en algunas partes…en otras no-miro al peli azul quien estaba atónito

-y... ¿Por qué?-miro a la peli zafiro que se acercó a el

-secreto-dijo con seriedad para después sonrojarse

Aquella extrañas acciones en la peli zafiro eran raras pero…

En cierta forma le gustaba cuando la chica de zafiro se sonrojaba por la pena cuando estaba cerca de él por ello se enamoró de aquella chica que era ingenua, dulce, tierna pero a la vez fría, seria y cerrada ante todos

-'_sin duda are que te enamores de mí'-_miro como la chica de zafiro subía las escalera mientras él solo sonrío para sí mismo

O tal vez…funciono o tal vez no

_**Les gusto…si les gusto me lo dicen y si no…me dicen porque no **_

_**Pero EEEEEEEN FIN**_

_**MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**Escritora fuera CHIAO, CHIAO XD **_


	24. 15 días para enamorar a Rem bol

_**Espero que disfruten este cap. porque lo hice…con algo de entusiasmo porque es momento que (redoble de tambores) los chicos y chicas Vocaloid ayuden a Ren (tose levemente) violador Cof, Cof pero EEEEEEEN FIN disfruten espero que les guste y hay me dicen que tal quedó en los Reviews XD**_

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Acciones**

(NA. notas de la autora)

Capítulo 24. 15 días para enamorar a Rem bol

Francia

Saíto I.C.I

-¡SIIIII QUE BIEN SIIII!-eran las palabras del albino quien no paraba de dar vueltas en la silla de su escritorio mientras era observado por Saotome, Ringo y Kei-ahora espero que lo logremos con Rem bol-miro a los profesores y al director mientras sonreía con gran ternura

-Tomoe-dono fue buena idea…lo de destruir la cocina de Misu-chan y Masato-chan para al final robar su comida-señalo Ringo a un montón de comida y dulces que los Vocaloid habían robado de la casa de los nombrados

-era por el bien de la misión-sonrío victorioso mientras lo miraba Saotome-Misuki solo soñó con aceptar el beso de Gaku pero como en las veces anteriores Masa-kun la beso y ella lo mando al diablo ya saben… ¡PERO! Esta vez acepto un beso de él y por lo que nos contaron Jack-kun y Rosa bel-chan ¡ESTO PINTA MUY BIEN!-sonreía mientras se levantaba y saltaba sobre su escritorio arruinando unos papeles que tenia

-y ¿Qué piensas hacer con el señor Ren y la señorita Rem bol?-miro Saotome a su amigo quien sonrío

-en 15 días Rem bol se enamorara de Ren-dijo sonriente sorprendiendo a todos

-¡¿QUEEEE?!-miraron al albino quien sonreía y mostraba una foto donde estaban STARSH con los Vocaloid Revolución

-si ellos las enamoraron con su apariencia, sensualidad (NA Cof, Cof Gakupo), ternura y locuras…podrán hacer que ellas amen a los Starish-sonrío mientras recordaba hermosos recuerdos en Saíto

-Tomoe-dono-dijeron sorprendidos ante el albino quien seguía sobre su escritorio

Italia.

Mansión de Rem bol y Ren

La mañana iniciaba como las veces anteriores miro hacia la ventana y miro algo que la sorprendió…cabello azul

POV de Rem bol

Azul era eso….

Sin esperar me cambie lo más rápido que pude y Salí a ver que era…falso solo un fanático de los ídolos del PC quien hacia un Cosplayer…esto era humillante me la paso recordándolo cada minuto del día para solo lastimarme más de lo que lo fui lastimada…cada recuerdo que tengo el cual vivimos en Saíto es alegrías hasta el momento donde fue el debut…solo en ese momento mi vida torno de otro color ya que…solo recuerdo lo que Kainto me dijo antes de que subiera al escenario:

-"estere apoyándote cada segundo hasta que termines…sé que lo aras increíble suerte…Rem bol"-

Sin duda su forma de ser tan ingenua y muy dulce me enamoro pero…de que sirvió si mi corazón fue destrozado por él…

Pero él único que estuvo conmigo fue…Ren no él solo estaba hay por una gran coincidencia si solo por ello….

Flash back (NA será sin el POV)

Rem bol andaba en busca de Kainto quien al parecer estaba por los jardines de la residencia

-Rem bol… ¡espera!-se escuchó la voz de Ren

-que quieres…pervertido-lo miro molesta mientras este la alcanzaba

-¿Qué diablos haces? te llevo hablando desde hace tiempo-la miro molesto mientras esta solo buscaba

-lo sé yo te evitaba-dijo sonriente pero sin dejar de buscar

-buscas al estúpido peli azul-se mostró serio mientras Rem bol seguía buscándolo

-si…no sé porque te interesa sabes que yo lo amo-lo miro y se sorprendió con lo que veía lo cual era que Ren mostraba tristeza en su mirada-¿Qué te pasa?-se confundió mientras este solo trataba de modular su voz

-nada…sé que te gusta…te ayudare-comenzó a caminar mientras Rem bol estaba sin palabras

Ambos caminaban por los jardines de la residencia en busca de Kainto el cual parecía perdido pero después se enteraron por Icchigo que él estaba con León

Seguían buscando hasta que los encontraron pero…Ren solo le cubrió los ojos a Rem bol

-suéltame…Ren-decía molesta mientras este no la saltaba

-no lo are-decía serio cosa que la sorprendió

-Ren-sin darse cuenta el más alto dejo que Rem bol mirara aquella imagen la cual era: Kainto besando apasionadamente a León mientras se dejaba escuchar casi en un susurro un…te amo León

Aquellas palabras eran un duro golpe para Rem bol ya que desde un principio supo que Kainto sentía algo por el chico rubio pero simplemente sentía que eran unos simples rumores pero…hoy supo que era verdad aquellas palabras eran ciertas no eran inventos de las fans amantes del Yaoi si no que era verdad aquel apuesto chico amante del anime/manga y el helado estaba perdidamente enamorado de León Koré

Fin del flash back.

Sin duda odie ese día pero me la pasaba mintiéndome a mí misma sabia a la perfección que Kainto Sinecura no era para mí….

Fin del POV de Rem bol

-listos Vocaloid Revolución-sonreía Kainto mientras los demás estaban con su vestimenta habitual

-¡sí!-dijeron sonrientes para después comenzar a caminar

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?-al escuchar la voz y el tono que utilizaban hacia ellos sintieron como los escalofríos los tomaban por completo

-Ren-san-suspiraron aliviados al ver al nombrado quien estaba al parecer molesto

-tú maldito idiota-tomo por el cuello de la playera a Kainto quien estaba con una paleta de helado en la boca-me aleje lo más que pude de Rem bol y ella me odia más que nunca-lo miraba molesto mientras el peli azul sonreía

-la violaste…como no te va a odiar-sonrío tierno en se momento parecería que Ren lo golpearía pero fue detenido por el más alto de los Vocaloid

-Ren-san, Kainto-san dejen de pelear…Ren-san si golpeas a Kainto-san lo puedes dejar más idiota de lo que ya está…con trabajo llega a ser el seme en la relación Yaoi-los separo mientras Ren miraba molesto a Kainto

-eres un idiota cómo pudiste dejar ir a…alguien tan hermosa como Rem bol para quedarte con…él-miro molesto a Kainto quien sonrío

-porque…yo amo a León tanto como tú amas a Rem bol-miro tierno a su novio para después sonreír-venimos a ayudarte…Ren-

Día 1. (NA. Se usara el POV de Kainto en las sugerencias)

Primero debes de alejarte lo más posible de Rem bol no debes de mostrarte violento ante ella o molesto porque eso solo la ara pensar que algún plan tuyo salió mal… Cof, Cof violación…Cof, Cof

-"_estúpido peli azul"-_pensaba mientras miraba molesto hacia la ventana-¡ESTUPIDO KAI…!-pero antes de termina la oración miro que Rem bol estaba junto a él eso lo preocupo debido a los planes-sirve para liberar el estrés-dijo algo apenado mientras la nombrada solo asentía

-Ren…dime has visto a Kainto-dijo algo preocupada por la respuesta que tendría

-no desde la boda…sabes saldré-dijo para al final salir lo más rápido que podía

Debes alejarte lo más posible y no tocarla…pervertido~

-"_te odio ahora más que nunca…maldito Kainto"-_pensaba frustrado mientras comenzaba a caminar

Día 2.

El día dos muy bien debes de ignorarla por completo no importa lo que sea tu ignórala aunque te duela

-Ren…Ren… ¡ESTUPIDO REN!-lo llamaba pero no tenía respuesta comenzó a mirarlo detenidamente pero no…no tenía los audífonos

-"_resiste, resiste… ten voluntad"-_miraba disimuladamente como la ídolo estaba muy cerca de él incluso como para solo jalarla para robarle un beso-_"voluntad…voluntad Ren ten voluntad"-_y solo simplemente se levantó para irse a su habitación

Ignórala y no debes de tocarla

-haci nunca tendré una relación con Rem bol…Kainto ojala y te mueras-decía en voz baja mientras escuchaba como Rem bol se recargaba contra la puerta de su habitación tratando de saber que pasaba-"_solo espero que esto funcione…estoy tan desesperado con tal de que me ames"-_

Día 3.

-Rem bol-la nombrada al escuchar su nombre volteo para encontrase con Ren quien posteriormente se marcho

Día 3 llámala por su nombre de una manera tierna y tranquila haci ella comenzara a confiar en ti después de eso solo márchate

-"_sin duda quiero que se muera el muy maldito"-_pensaba Ren mientras trataba de no perder la compostura

Día 4.

Muy bien ahora tienes que salir y regresar tarde no lose como las 10:00 de la noche cuando llegues trata de parecer algo cansado…

-Rem bol…regrese-entro algo tranquilo para después ver a la hermosa peli naranja que vestía con un lindo vestido blanco

-pareces cansado-sonrío mientras este solo caminaba

-estuve practicando unas cosas para un video de STARISH-miro a la ídolo para después seguir su camino-dime ¿me esperaste?-miro disimuladamente a la nombrada quien sonrío con pena

-bueno si…si te atropellaban y morías debía de saber para hacer o no fiesta-sonrío con maldad mientras este solo sonreía

-bien…adiós-camino en dirección hacia su alcoba para después de cerrar la puerta lanzarse a su cama

-"_ojala y un asesino serial se encuentre contigo y te acuchille mil veces hasta que te mueras…espero que si mueres sufras y mucho Kainto"-_pensaba divertido el ídolo mientras imaginaba la escena del asesinato del amante del anime/manga y el helado-"_haci Rem bol te olvidaría fácilmente"-_

Día 5.

Los celos nunca deben de faltar por ello iremos León y yo

-"_sin duda está bien muerto si llega aquí con ese maldito…-_pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido o más bien dos sonidos

-TOC-TOC…Ren-san, Rem bol-chan están-se escuchaba la voz de Kainto seguida por la de León la cual parecía estar llena de miedo

-"_están bien muertos"-_pensaba el ídolo al ver como Rem bol abría la puerta

-¡KAINTO LEÓN!-Rem bol miro a los dos con una sonrisa mientras León se escondía detrás de Kainto por la expresión que tenía Ren la cual a simple vista daría la impresión que es un asesino serial en busca de sangre

-Ka…in...to-decía temeroso el rubio mientras el peli azul sonreía

-que pasa…León-chan-sonrío el peli azul pero al ver la expresión que tenía Ren le dieron ganas de salir corriendo-Rem bol…podríamos pasar-sonrío por segunda ocasión para que la nombrada sonriera

Ambos al entrar al interior de la residencia miraron al peli naranja quien tenía una expresión que a simple vista daba temor pero la única quien no la lograba comprender era Rem bol

-estas muerto Kainto-miro el peli naranja al ídolo quien sonreía

-al contrario Ren…eso te ayudara-sonrío para después abrazar al nombrado

-¡¿Qué carajo haces?!-miro al chico amante del helado quien sonreía mientras el rubio trataba de no reír a carcajadas

-te abrazo…tontito-dijo con ternura mientras el peli naranja lo trataba de alejar a cualquier costo

-chicos… ¿Qué hacen?-Rem bol miro la encantadora escena mientras que León trataba de no estallar de risa

-nada…solo abrazo a Ren-chan….ne, ne Ren-chan quieres dormir conmigo-sonó tierno pero pervertido el chico amante del helado mientras la peli naranja estaba sin palabras-"_me voy a morir, me voy a morir, me voy a morir…."-_

_-"se va a morir, se va a morir"-_sin duda ambos pensaban lo mismo

Durante la visita Kainto estuvo pegado a Ren y por NADA del mundo se alejó de él

Llego el momento de irse y Kainto se despido de Ren dándole un beso en la mejilla provocando una gran ira en el chico de cabello naranja

-adiós…Rem bol-san cuidas a mi Ren-chan-después de eso ambos se fueron

Sin duda ambos estaban sin palabras

Día 6.

No hagas nada…si tratas de calmar sus "celos" el plan se echara a perder por ello NO HAGAS NADA

Pero lo que no sabían era que…los Vocaloid los espiaban

-sin duda…el ambiente esa MUY pesado-dijo con pereza Louka mientras Gakupo bostezaba

-y si mejor venimos mañana-

-¡SI!-y después de eso se fueron por un helado

Día 7.

Los celos deben de subir….DE SUBIR je, je la verdad necesitaras mucha…MUCHA pero MUCHA AYUDA por ello entre León, Gakupo, Akainto y las chicas aremos que Rem bol se ponga celosa…aunque…será difícil ya que aún no sabemos si le gustas…pero en fin funcionara

-REN-CHAAAN-apenas si la oración se terminó ya que el ídolo de cabello azul se abalanzó sobre el de cabello naranja

-¿Qué carajo haces…KAINTO?-miro al ídolo quien se frotaba contra el pecho del de cabello naranja

-dejare mi aroma como los Nekos….NYAAAAA-dijo en tono dulce y tierno mientras Rem bol los miraba

-¿Ka…in…to?-miraba confusa y molesta la encantadora escena la cual a simple vista dejaría muy sonrojada a cualquiera-"_de aquí a cuando Kainto….y Ren se llevan tan bien….esto no me da buena pinta"-_seguía mirándolo pero después de varios minutos salió del trance

-ahh…Rem bol dime no crees que Ren-chan es muy lindo-miro a la nombrada quien estaba a punto del colapso

-¿eh?-se sorprendió ante la pregunta mientras los dos la miraban-…no…tengo idea-

-en ese caso…Ren-chan es MIO-sonrió tierno para después depositar un beso en los labios del nombrado

El ídolo de cabello naranja estaba impactado por lo que Kainto había hecho…nunca se esperó que eso pasara

Mientras que la ídolo estaba muy molesta por lo que veía

Después de unas horas en las cuales el chico de bufanda se la pasaba simplemente pegado a Ren llego el momento de que se fuera y al hacerlo antes de irse solo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ren para después irse

-adiós Rem bol….adiós REN-CHAN-al decir esto salió con pequeños saltos mientras ambos lo miraban irse-"_~estoy muerto estoy muerto y lose muy bien~ la, la, la~-_cantaba mentalmente el chico de bufanda mientras los ídolos estaban confusos por lo sucedido

-"_está pero si bien muerto el maldito peli azul"-_pensaba molesto mientras la ídolo de cabello naranja entraba a la residencia

Día 8

Durante 3 días no debes hacer nada…porque si lo haces ella sabrá que todo escuchaste TODO fue un plan por ello no hagas nada solo deja que la imaginación vuele 

-"_me cuesta trabajo pensar que…Rem bol esta celosa pero…sin duda parece molesta"-_miraba a la ídolo quien cortaba unas verduras las cuales eran simplemente masacradas con el cuchillo

-"_esto no me da buena pinta"-_pensaba Rem bol mientras seguía "matando" a las verduras-"_acaso estaré….IMPOSIBLE no puedo estar celosa…no simplemente NO"-_

Día 11.

Después de este largo periodo es momento de saber la verdad…

Lo primordial si Rem bol comenzó a sentir algo por ti…y si no funciono pues suerte para la otra…no

-Rem bol-el ídolo de cabello naranja se acercó a la nombrada quien leía una novela pero al verlo lo único que hizo fue esconder su rostro en el libro

-¿Qué?-dijo entre molesta y curiosa mientras el ídolo se sentaba a su lado

-¿Cómo te enamoraste del estúpido peli azul?-la miro pero esta solo se sonrojo

-es muy repentina esta pregunta-lo miro por unos segundos para después regresar la mirada al libro

-pareces nerviosa…acaso eres…-la miro y ella se confundió-te gusta el Yaoi verdad…por ello cuando el estúpido peli azul me beso te pusiste haci…verdad-

-eh-se sonrojo la ídolo mientras el de mayor estatura sentía como los nervios lo tomaban

-¡ME CRES EL UKE VERDAD!-la miro molesto mientras ella se encogía

-no…no creo que seas el…Uke…aunque seas Kawaii pero…-al escucharse a si misma se sonrojo mientras el ídolo se sorprendía

-me consideras… ¿Qué?-se sorprendió mientras la ídolo se levantaba con gran velocidad

-nada-dijo nerviosa mientras comenzaba a caminar

-¡Rem bol!-la tomo de la mano y al verla se sorprendió con lo que veía que era: Rem bol completamente sonrojada y al ver al ídolo sonrojo aún más

-Rem bol-dijo para sus adentros mientras la ídolo caminaba con gran velocidad hacia su habitación

Día 12.

-por lo que me contaste todo va bien-sonrío Kainto mientras estaba detrás de Akainto

-si…pero Akainto quítate tengo que matar a tu mellizo-miro al chico de orbes color rojo quien seguía cuidando de su hermano

-Ren…contrólate…recuerda que era por el bien de la misión-sonrío el de bufanda roja mientras el ídolo era detenido por el más alto de los Vocaloid

-Ren-san esa es una muy buena noticia si sigues haci pronto lo lograras…después de todo también tuvimos un gran avance con Masa-san y Misuki-san-sonrío el chico de larga cabellera mientras el de cabello naranja lo miraba confundido

-¿Qué hicieron?-dijo preocupado por su amigo mientras Gakupo lo soltaba

-solo lo ayudamos para que Misuki-san lo quisiera MAS-dijo contento mientras las chicas Vocaloid recordaban como golpearon al chico de bufanda

-ya veo…que tal se ven ambos-los miro y ellos sonrieron

-son una…-

-¡HERMOSA PAREJA DE CASADOS!-dijeron al unisollo mientras Ren se sorprendía ante sus logros

-ya veo-

Día 13

Es hora de la artillería pesada

¡DILE LO QUE SIENTES…Y BESALA!

-"_si no funciona…matare al estúpido peli azul"-_miro a la ídolo quien sonreía mientras miraba lo que era una anime de genero Yaoi

-Kawaii amo al Shizaya-sonreía la ídolo al ver a la pareja

-en ese caso…-tomo a la ídolo de la barbilla quien se confundió y tuvo un leve sonrojo al verlo a los ojos-yo te amo a ti mi amada Rem bol Jinquerio-al decir estas palabras se acercó a la ídolo para unirse en un cálido y dulce beso en el principio la ídolo se negaba a corresponderlo pero con el paso de los segundos comenzó a corresponder aquel beso

Con el paso de los segundos el beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado en ídolo pedía permiso para entrar a la cavidad de la ídolo quien se lo autorizo y al hacerlo el ídolo probaba cada parte de la boca de peli naranja

Era un juego entre ambos el cual el peli naranja ganaba con mucha facilidad se comenzó a recostar en aquel sillón donde estaban para que quedara sobre ella se separó levemente de sus labios para respirar y después de eso seguir con el beso…pero

-¡REM BOL MI AMOR!…. ¿eh?-un chico de cabellera rubia ojos rojos cual rubí y tés blanca que vestía como doctor abrió la puerta y al ver la escena se quedó completamente paralizado-¿Rem…bol?-

La ídolo estaba completamente roja al ver al apuesto chico pero era lo contrario con el peli naranja

-"_mi amor… ¿pero quién demonios es?-_miro al guapo chico quien sonreía mientras se acercaba al ídolo de cabellera naranja para tomarlo por los hombros y lanzarlo con gran fuerza del alcance Rem bol

-mi amor… ¿Cómo estás?-sonrío mientras la ídolo sonreía con nerviosismo

-¿Qué haces aquí…Kida?-miro al chico quien sonrió con ternura para después abrasarla

-no quería que te quedaras con el pervertido…pri-mi-ta-le susurró al oído para después alejarse con una sonrisa

Día 14

A un día solo a uno debes de estar algo distante pero mirarla claramente para saber…si funciono

-"_mi querida Rem bol"-_el ídolo miraba a la chica de cabello naranja quien escribía las letras de una canción la cual cantaría mientras escuchaba la música la cual grabo y envió su compositor Hijiro

-"_es falso…solo amo a un hombre y ese es…Kainto…solo a él lo amo no puedo amar a alguien más porque…solo él me entiende"-_pensaba mientras cantaba la ídolo pero al sentir la presencia de su actual pareja lo miro pero este solo se alejó de la puerta-"_Ren"-_

Día 15.

Es hoy el día decisivo hoy le dirás por COMPLETO lo que sientes sin excusa sin detenerte solo díselo y si no te responde no te preocupes…buena señal…lose y eso…por experiencia

-Rem bol-se acercó a al ídolo quien miraba por la ventana el bello paisaje de las calles de Italia-te amo-al decir estas palabras se alejó de la ídolo quien tenía el rostro completamente rojo de tan solo escuchar aquella palabras

-"_no…no…NO ES POSIBLE…porque mi corazón late tan rápido, porque me siento haci…Ren es un pervertido…NO LO PUEDO AMAR"-_regreso la mirada a la ventana mientras el ídolo la miraba a una distancia segura

-"_te amo…te amo y con todo mi corazón…Rem bol Jinquerio"-_pensaba el ídolo mientras volvía a su trabajo

Pero lo que no sabían era que: los Vocaloid saltaban de alegría por lo ocurrido mientras Gakupo llamaba a Tomoe

Francia Saíto I.C.I

-¡SIIIIIIII, SIIIIII, SIIII, LO SABIA!-gritaba de alegría el albino de tan solo saber que su plan funciono

-bien hecho Tomoe-dono-decía contentos la bella pareja de Ringo y Kei

-siempre manipulando a los demás…Tomoe-dijo molesto Saotome ya que su "amigo" siempre ganaba

-los siguientes…Tokiya-chan y Taranee-san…espero que Kami-san no sea un problema-miro a sus amigos para después sacar su celular

-Kami…es Tomoe….

_**Que tal les gusto si =) o no = (pero EEEEN FIN solo quiero dar un aviso si me comienzo a tardar con los caps. Es porque estaré en tiempo de exámenes y pues ni modo verdad pero en fin solo una cosa los espero en el próximo cap. no se pierda a Tokiya y Taranee porque estará bueno espero que Kami no intervenga NEEEE hay sabrán XD**_

_**LES MANDO MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**Escritora fuera Paz XD**_


	25. Te ayudare aunque te odie

_**¡HOLAAAAA! Soy yo de nuevo con más de esta historia XD agradezco a quienes me siguen siguiendo con esta historia tal vez sea algo extraña y todo pero para quienes han aguantado: mis faltas ortográficas, retrasos y muchas cosas más GRACIAS lo único que me desmotiva es….la escuela y los chicos y chicas de la clase que me dicen "oye Yaoi siguen con tonterías" ya verán los muy malditos EL YAOI DOMINARA EL MUNDO pero en fin DISFRUTAD**_

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

(NA notas de la autora)

Capítulo 25. Te ayudare aunque te odie

-entendido-las palabras eran un gran dolo pero lo más doloroso era lo que tenía que hacer….Kami tenía que dejar ir a la persona que más amaba en el mundo…Ichinose Tokiya-¡JODER porque tienes que amar a la estúpida de Taranee!-golpeo la pared de su cuarto mientras se acercaba a la ventana mirando las bellas calles de Francia

-"ayuda a Taranee…mi princesa debe de ser feliz con Tokiya"-aquellas palabras que eran del albino…eran un duro golpe

-por más que te amé…nunca me corresponderás….Tokiya…te amo-abrió y miro la pantalla de su celular la cual tenía como fondo donde estaba el, Taranee y Tokiya en la foto-sin duda te odio…Taranee Ikonochi-

Saíto I.C.I

-espero que funcione….Kami-kun quiere mucho a Tokiya-san verdad-miro Kei al albino quien estaba serio en su escritorio

-en realidad no será problema de que Taranee se enamore…lo que será el problema será mantenerla con vida cerca de Kami-dijo serio mientras miraba una foto donde estaban los Vocaloid Revolución y STARSH-Kami en cierto grado es peligroso por ello…necesitare que todos los Vocaloid cuiden a Taranee…pero no bastaría…-bajo la vista y se mostró nervioso y a la vez preocupado-mis cálculos…nunca fallan-

-y eso es bueno para ti Tomoe-dono-lo miro molesto Saotome mientras él solo volteo la silla para mirar el bello jardín de la escuela

-lose pero…no quiero perder a la princesa de bellos ojos color violeta…pero tampoco quiero que pierdas a tu príncipe-

Tailandia

-"_sin duda…odio mi vida"-_pensaba mientras estaba recostada en el piso la hija única de los Ikonochi-"_Kami…te amo tanto…porque no puedo estar a tu lado"-_

-Taranee-pero salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre miro la muy conocida voz y se levantó con pereza-enserio tanto me odias-

-no me gusta dañar a las personas pero tú serás la excepción…si fuera por mi…ahora mismo estarías muerto-al escuchar las palabras de la única de los Ikonochi se quedó paralizado no esperaba que aquella chica de bellos ojos le tuviera tanto odio y rencor

-ya veo…perdón por ser….un estorbo en tu vida-la miro por última vez pero la única de los Ikonochi se sorprendió al ver la mirada del peli oscuro no se esperaba que aquella palabras lo hirieran tanto

-"_Tokiya"-_extendió su mano pero la bajo en pocos instantes no debía sentir algo por el peli oscuro porque….ella estaba enamorada de alguien más

POV de Taranee

No…no…no puedo sentir algo por Ichinose Tokiya yo estoy enamorada de Kami…solo de él además Tokiya es muy diferente es frio y cuando es Hayato es feliz es algo extraño en cierta forma pero no debería quejarme es casi lo mismo que yo hago

Pero me da algo de miedo…pero por otra parte lo odio haber besado a Kami fue lo peor que me pudo haber hecho él sabía que yo estaba enamorada de él es…de lo peor

Fin del POV de Taranee

-que mal si esto sigue haci…no lograremos NADA…que dices Kami-san-León miro al nombrado quien solo miraba con gran odio a Taranee

-que Taranee debería morir-dijo lúgubre probando temor en el resto

-no seas insecable Kami-san Taranee-san te ama y por ello es haci con Tokiya-san-miro Gakupo al nombrado quien estaba muy molesto

-ni digas nada…en Saíto le partiste en mil pedacitos su corazón a Misuki-miro a Gakupo quien se puso triste en un segundo-y a pesar de eso ella aun te amaba-

-lose pero…yo también quería a Misuki…pero como si fuera mi hermana-dijo serio y el resto lo miraba sorprendido-vamos venimos a ayudar a Tokiya-san-y al decir estas palabras todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de la residencia temporal de Tokiya y Taranee

-TARANEEE-SAN-en ese momento todos miraron asombrados a Kami quien llamaba a su "amiga" como de costumbre

_-"esto no me da buena espina"-_miraron todos a Kami quien sonreía muy forzadamente

Al escuchar su nombre salió y miro al apuesto chico de lentes a quien se lanzó a abrazarlo

-Kami…Kami…te extrañe tanto-lo abrazaba con fuerza provocando que el de lentes la alejara sorprendiéndola

-lo siento…Taranee-san es solo que me estabas abrazando muy fuerte-dijo sin mirarla y ella solo sonrío

-perdón es solo que quería abrazarte-le sonrío y este solo chasqueo la lengua-¿Kami?-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-miraron todos al chico de cabello oscuro quien miraba con gran odio al castaño-y lo más importante ¿Qué hace el estúpido cuatro ojos aquí?-

-¡Tokiya!...no llames haci a Kami-lo miro molesta y este solo la abrazo-Tokiya ¿Qué haces?-

-le muestro al cuatro ojos que eres mía-miraba molesto al de lentes quien solo lo miraba con deseo provocando un gran asco en el peli oscuro

-Tokiya-le dijo con voz dulce y apenada provocando un gran sonrojo en el mayor

-solo mía-al escuchar el tono que usaba el cual no era autoritario si no dulce y tranquilo se sonrojo

-"_¿Por qué me siento haci cuando Tokiya me habla haci….porque?"-_ sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y eso la preocupaba

-en todo caso-Minku jalo a Taranee lejos del alcance de Tokiya algo que lo molesto-Taranee-san vamos de paseo…solo las chicas-miro a Akainto quien bajo la mirada-los vemos después chicos-

Y con estas simple palabras dejaron a los Vocaloid con Tokiya

-nos invitaras a pasar…verdad Tokiya-sonrió Kainto quien como de costumbre comía helado

-si…pasen-se hizo a un lado y todos entraron sonrientes

-deberías de estar feliz…cupido toco tu puerta-sonrió Kainto mientras todos lo miraban extrañados

-que no fue el cuatro ojos-señalo a Kami quien lo miro

-en teoría si…pero venimos para ayudarte-sonrío Akainto y Tokiya se sorprendió

-y si no funciona…me tienes a mí-lo abrazo por detrás provocando que Tokiya se escapara y escondiera detrás de Gakupo-malo-dijo con un leve puchero que le mayor no miro

-y… ¿Qué aran?-los miro y ellos sonrieron

-Kami enamoro a Taranee no nosotros-dijeron decaídos mientras miraban a ídolo

-dile y no le hagas nada-lo miro Uta naque y el asintió

-mmm-comenzó a meditar-oh si fue cuando….

Flash back.

-Taranee-san-al ver a la chica de ojos violeta sonrío y se acercó a ella

-ah Kami que sucede-lo miro extrañada y él sonrío

Sin decir nada solo la tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr

Muchos del instituto de Saíto los miraban la mayoría se sorprendía y otros decían que lucían muy lindos juntos aquellas palabras terminaron sonrojando a la ojivioleta

Cuando por fin se detuvo miro en qué lugar se encontraban y era en una de las zonas más hermosas de los jardines de la escuela en donde había árboles de durazno los cueles por extraño que perecían no se encontraban en Japón

-te traje aquí por el tiempo es perfecto y…-cuando menos esperaron un suave brilla llego provocando que los pétalos de los árboles cayeran creando un bello espectáculos-sabía que esto pasaría y simplemente luces más hermosa-acerco su mano a la mejilla de Taranee para acariciarla provocando que se sonrojara

Era simplemente hermoso los pétalos caían a la perfección y cuando la leve brilla llegaba hacia que…el chico de lentes tuviera una expresión angelical

-gracias…Kami-se escuchó casi en un susurro mientras ella sonreía

Fin del flash back

-yo solo quería que dejara de estar tan apegada a los libros no quería que pensara que tenía alguna atracción hacia ella-dijo sentado en el sillón mientras Tokiya lo miraba con gran odio

-tú bastardo…como puedes ser tan insensible…yo desearía haber visto a Taranee en ese momento-imagino el dulce rostro de Taranee el cual era igual a la de realidad probando un gran sonrojo por su parte

-¡YA SE!...por aquí hay pocos de esos árboles pero hay una zona donde hay muchos…consigan ventiladores y pétalos extras-sonrió León y todos hicieron lo mismo

-yo voy por las serpientes y escorpiones-se levantó Kami probando que al escucharlo Tokiya corriera hacia el

-KAMI-al escuchar su nombre volteo pero solo recibió un fuerte golpe por parte del más alto-te atreves a lastimar a MI TARANEE y te mueres-al escucharlo se asustó pero solo asintió

-¡muy bien manos a la obra!...ah me sentí dora la exploradora…como odio a la maldita-todos miraron a Kainto quien solo miraba con odio a su mano

-déjenlo…se traumo-León miro a su pareja y todos comenzaron con su plan

Mientras con las chicas

-en serio…me alegro por Misuki y Rem bol-sonrío Taranee-después de todo…Gaku-san está enamorado de ti Louka-

-lose…aunque Gakupo nunca quiso lastimar a Misuki…y yo solo quería su amistad-miro hacia el cielo mientras las demás sonreían

-y Rem bol…pues…a Kainto le gusta León y pues ambos se entienden-sonrío y las demás también

-son una linda pareja de Uke y Seme-al decir esto el resto de las chicas comenzaron a reír divertidas ante lo sucedido entre los dos chicos

-qué tal si regresamos…-sonrió Taranee y las demás se levantaron

-¡sí!-y con estas simples palabras comenzaron a caminar

Al día siguiente

-eh-Taranee miro a Tokiya quien tenía la vista en el piso-"_esto no me da buena espina"-_y sin más el de mayor estatura tomo de la mano a la ojivioleta y se la llevo corriendo-¡Tokiya que haces!-

No obtuvo respuesta del peli oscuro solo un "tranquila" el cual era casi en susurro

Corrían por las calles de aquella bella ciudad y cuando llegaron a lo que parecía un parque se detuvieron

-"_este lugar…lo conozco…es muy perecido a los jardines de Saíto…porque me trajo aquí"-_miraba sorprendida el lugar pero se dio cuenta que en lugar de ser un parque en realidad era como un bosque

-listos-sonrió León mientras sostenía un pequeño ventilador de baterías

-si-en ese momento los encendieron y como no hacían ruido parecía normal

Los pequeños pétalos caían con delicadeza y algunos que eran un poco más grandes eran lo que lanzaban los Vocaloid

-_"es demasiado…hermoso como cuando…"_-levanto la vista y se encontró con Tokiya quien no dejaba de verla y eso la sorprendió provocando que se sonrojara-deja de verme haci-lo miro apenada y el sonrío con dulzura

-cómo quieres que deje de verte si luces hermosa-la miro con dulzura y con gran amor provocando un mayor sonrojo

-cállate-

-"_una pequeña serpiente no ara mal verdad"-_pensaba Kami mientras miraba a la pareja y sin esperar dejo caer lo que era un cobra

-Kami…idiota-todos lo miraban molestos y el solo sonrío

-¡Taranee cuidado!-se lanzó sobre la nombrada evitando que la serpiente la mordiera debido a que caía con la boca abierta-¿estás bien?-la miro preocupado y ella solo asintió-que alivio…no quería que algo te pasara-sin evitar la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo con gran amor y de manera sobreprotectora

-"_Tokiya"-_sin poder evitar abrazo al más alto quien se sorprendió ante lo ocurrido-"¿Por qué_ mi corazón late con esta fuerza a tu lado?…acaso me enamore de ti…Ichinose Tokiya"-_

Y sin más el peli oscuro solo se acercó a la ojivioleta para unirse en un cálido beso en el cual la de menor estatura comenzó a corresponder sintiendo como sus latidos se aceleraban con cada instante en el cual estaba alado del chico de Starish

-"_maldita sea mi suerte"-_pensaba Kami mientras se mordía el puño

-bien hecho Kami-kun-sonrío Akainto ante su plan fallido

-cállate…idiota-lo miro molesto y este solo rio

Cuando el aire jugo en contra de ambos se separaron Tokiya miraba a la ojivioleta quien estaba completamente roja era una imagen realmente tierna

Pero lo único que hizo fue levantarse y salir corriendo

-¡TARANEE!-la llamo pero no lo escucho solo corría por aquella zona-maldición-

-aun me tienes Tokiya-chan-sonrío el chico de lentes provocando una gran ira en el peli oscuro

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA!-le grito antes de ir en busca de su amada

-que tiene Taranee que Tokiya-chan no ve en mi-dijo algo decaído y todos lo miraron

-primero no lo acosa-dijo Akainto

-es linda y amable-sonrío Kainto

-su pasado es triste-miro Gakupo al de lentes-y también no lo acosa-

-BIEN….vamos a ver qué pasa-

Con Taranee POV

No es verdad…no…no…NO PUEDO AMAR A TOKIYA porque me enamore de él…en primer lugar yo estoy enamorada de…

-Kami-mire al frete y era él

-aprovechare que Tokiya-chan no está-escuche el tono serio en su voz y me preocupe… ¿Qué le pasa?-soy homosexual me gusta Tokiya y…por ello te odio-

-Kami…dime que…-no me deja terminar la oración ya que acorrala contra un árbol

-te odio, te odio, TE ODIO TARANEE-al me sorprendo más las lágrimas me comienzan a amenazar con salir no…lo puedo evitar y rompo en llanto-¡no seas ridícula!-

-Kami…yo te amo…siempre lo hice…solo quiero-me puse de puntitas y me acerque a él para depositarle un beso en la mejilla…

-ESTUPIDA-pero el solo me…golpea

Fin del POV de Taranee

Kami al sentir los puros labios de Taranee rosar con su piel termino abofeteándola provocando que callera al piso por la fuerza que utilizo

-me das pena-se acercó a ella y la tomo por el cabello para levantarla-tienes al hombre que amo…y tú me amas a mi…eres estúpida-la levanto en un movimiento para dejarla contra un árbol-desde un principio supe lo que sentías por mi…no soy un idiota…pero yo no te amo me das asco eres tonta, estúpida, una buena para nada, no sabes ni siquiera cocinar, además tú voz es lo que más asco me da-las lágrimas la amenazaban por segunda ocasión pero solo recibió otra abofeteada por parte del Vocaloid-es más te odio por nacer, te odio…porque Tokiya te ama, te odio por haberte conocido….OJALA ESTUBIERAS MUERTA TE ODIO, TE ODIO TARANEE I…-pero antes de terminar la oración fue alejado y golpeado por Tokiya

Al mirar que su amada lloraba por causa del Vocaloid y al ver que una pequeña gota de sangre salía de sus labios se enfureció aún más

Se acercó al castaño y lo comenzó a golpear en el rostro…no se sentía por nada solo lo golpeaba

-Tokiya…TOKIYA-lo llamaba la ídolo pero no tenía respuesta miraba que la sangre comenzaba a caer y eso la preocupo-¡detente por favor!-se lanzó a abrazar al peli negro quien se detuvo al sentir que su amada lo abrazaba-¡por favor Tokiya…no lo mates…no quiero que te alejen de mí!-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras el nombrado soltaba al de lentes para abrazar a la ídolo

-nadie me alejara de ti…Taranee-la abrazo con gran amor mientras ella escondía su rostro en el pecho del de mayor estatura

-"_solo…por esta vez quédate conmigo…Tokiya"-_trataba de no llorar y al lograrlo miro al ídolo quien la miraba con gran amor y con gran lentitud se acercó a ella para unirse en un cálido y dulce beso

-vámonos…Kami-kun-Gakupo, Akainto, León y Uta naque se llevaron a rastras al nombrado quien miraba con gran odio a la pareja

-Tomoe-dono va estar muy molesto contigo-sonrío León y el castaño chasqueo la lengua

-te amo Taranee-le sonrió el ídolo y ella se sonrojo y evito mirarlo a los ojos-tal vez es muy pronto para una respuesta en todo caso…-se levantó y cargo a la ojivioleta en sus brazos

-¡Tokiya…nos verán!-dijo apenada y este solo sonrío

-eres mi esposa-al decir esto se acercó a la menor y deposito un casto beso en sus labios-ya te dije que te amo-

-dos veces-se sonrojo el sonrió

-es la tercera…Te-amo-Ta-ra-nee-sonrío y ella se sonrojo-"_eres lo más importante para mi…te amo Taranee"-_

Y con eso Tokiya llevo en brazos a la menor hasta su residencia para que pudiera descansar…

_**Que tal les gusto XD o no les gusto DX hay me dicen en los comentarios recuerden comentarios constructivos XD los amo a todas y todos los lectores y lectoras**_

_**MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**Escritora fuera Paz XD **_


End file.
